Happily Ever After!
by Chuquita
Summary: Unbeknownst to Veggie, Bura submits a story the ouji wrote to a play contest,,,and wins! Will Veggie be able to rope Goku and the others into being in his play when they don't even know what its about? And what happens when Goku and Bura start messing wit
1. Once upon a time l Veggie's typewriter l...

4:33 PM 1/13/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from dbz ep 147 "Saiyajin, Hurry Up with the Training! Inside the Room of Spirit & Time".  
{Trunks:} Father's only been standing like that for 3 days.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Even though I mentioned this quote in the last fic's end corner I still liked it enough to make it a Q.O.T.W.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Me standing perfectly still on a cliff for 3 days straight is amusing to you?  
Chuquita: I think it would've made for some funny shorts if they had the camera on you two more during those 3 days. Heh-heh,  
can you imagine Mirai attempting various things just to get Veggie to move. [ex. cut off the tip to the cliff--it falls--  
Veggie's still standing on it]  
Goku: (eagerly) Or standing infront of little Veggie and making funny faces to get him to flinch!  
Chuquita: Or wafting a freshly baked pie under his nose (he must've gotten hungry)  
Goku: (giggles) Or slowly trickle water from behind Veggie until he runs off to go to the bathroom.  
Chuquita: You can't hold that in forever. (nods in agreement)  
Vegeta: (embarassed & angry) CAN WE GET OFF THIS SUBJECT!!  
Chuquita: Oh-kay!  
Goku: (to Veggie) (whispers) *Trickle-trickle-trickle*  
Vegeta: (glares at him)  
Goku: Heeheehee.  
Chuquita: Oh! I drew another manga with the fusion-babies (Vejitto & Gogeta) in it! Only this time they were chibis!  
Goku: (eyes widen) (big grin) CHIBI Ji-chan and Goggie?  
Chuquita: (nods) Uh-huh! They make such cute chibis too! It originally started as an idea I got from several fics, one from  
Miyanon, one from Callimogua, one from Echelon, and a fourth from a fic called Dan Dan Kokoru (Ryukodomo I think; I forget  
the author's name, sorry!). All of which involved Son being born a girl or getting turned into one. A very funny idea in my  
head.  
Goku: (sweatdrops) I don't find it funny.  
Chuquita: I figured this'd work better in manga form so I drew about a dozen pages comic-strip style and finished it just  
today. Basically Son-kun's counterpart ends up there, they meet with Veggie, and then female Goku's Veggie comes to save her  
and bring her back home with all 63 fusion-babies along for the ride.  
Vegeta: Sounds unusually short.  
Chuquita: A lot of my comics are. (sweatdrops) But this one was fun just because I got to draw the fusion-babies as little  
kids AND draw Veggie freaked out in nearly every other strip at the whole thing.  
Goku: So the other me really WAS other Veggie's oujo.  
Chuquita: Well, yeah, but it didn't have enough substance to make a good fic; well, my plot anyway. The stories that made me  
make the comic had really good backplots and, well, this one didn't. In fics it's hard to make stuff pop-up out of nowhere  
without an explaination.  
Vegeta: (narrowing his eyes) And just HOW do you explain 63 CHILDREN!!  
Chuquita: 9 litters, 7 fusion-babies per litter.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) And the girl Kakarrotto lived through all that.  
Chuquita: Yup.  
Vegeta: (glances over at Goku, who grins cheesily at him) (turns a pale green) SIXTY-THREE babies..with THAT! (points at Son)  
(disgusted) Ohhh, Kami I'm going to throw up.  
Chuquita: Calm down, it was female-Goku who had all of them, not our male one! I also gave names to the 5 nameless  
fusion-babies in one of my earlier comics; their picture is a mediaminer but the site's havin bandwidth problems so you  
probably couldn't see them. Their names are Kajee, Otto, Kayka (like when Son got zapped by that spell in an earlier corner)  
Geta, and Donut.  
Vegeta: DONUT?!  
Chuquita: You got hungry.  
Goku: I like donuts Veggie. (rubs his stomach eagerly)  
Vegeta: (to Chu) (sweatdrops) What did you do, run out of ways to combine me and Kakarrotto's names?  
Chuquita: That too. (shrugs)  
Vegeta: (larger sweatdrop)  
Chuquita: I also drew a scene from one of my upcoming fanfics which features the hula-veggies.  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) HUUUUUUULA Veggies?  
Chuquita: Yah, I did this chibinized-deformed doodle of Veggie wearing a hula outfit a couple weeks ago and the idea stuck.  
There's 3 identical ones and they roam about Son-kun's head, created by his imagination and some of the leftover Veggie-DNA  
from the portara fusion.  
Goku: Are they littler than little Veggie?  
Chuquita: About half his size.  
Goku: YAY! (musing) I bet there's so cute-n-little!  
Vegeta: (turns a mild red) Thanks Chu.  
Chuquita: You know since mediaminer's broke for the moment I might paste that comic along with the hula-veggie pic up on my  
site.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I thought you abandoned that idea.  
Chuquita: Not completely. Actually I've had all the pages finished for a while, but the free geocites server I got doesn't  
translate the images right when there's more than one on a page. I got my schedule screwed this year so I missed out on the  
html course. BUT I do know how to upload an image-per-page and put my doodles and doujinshi pictures up that way. I think I  
might even try doing that later in the week. If I do I'll place the url in here somewhere. (nods)  
Goku: Heeheehee, hula-veggies.. (looks down at Veggie) Little Veggie wanna hula for me?  
Vegeta: (wild embarassment) NO WAY!! I'M NOT GOING TO GET UP ON THE TABLE STRIP DOWN TO A LONG GRASS DRESS AND FLOWERS AND  
DANCE FOR YOU AND THE AUDIANCE'S ENJOYMENT!!!  
Chuquita: I dunno, I think it'd be funny.  
Goku: (smiles) [holds up hula outfit] Veggie here.  
Vegeta: (shrieks) NO!!!  
Goku: (sadly) Aww....COME 'ERE! [tackles Veggie to the ground]  
Vegeta: (yelps) HEY!! LET GO OF ME!!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Anyway, today's story is about Veggie and bedtime stories!  
Goku: (pokes his head above the desk) (happily) I love bedtime stories, Chu-sama! And little Veggie's too!  
Vegeta: (unseen) LET GO OF MY ARMS BAKAYARO!!!  
Chuquita: Yes, you see, unlike my stories, in fairy-tales, oujis usually win and or save the day from some terrible monster.  
They're practically the hero by default.  
Vegeta: IF BEING A PRINCE MEANS YOU GET TO BE THE HERO THEN WHY DON'T I EVER WIN MY SERVANT-MAID AND DEFEAT ONNA!!  
Goku: (sweetly) Because you're Veggie, Veggie.  
Vegeta: (groans)  
Chuquita: Yes, and according to rule 427 you're pretty much banned from winning Son-kun as your servant-maid except under  
certain circumstances. (flips through the Big Book of Author Spells [boy it's been a while since I used THAT thing])  
Vegeta: (pauses) (sneakily) WHAT circumstances?  
Chuquita: (freezes) I'm not telling YOU!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Ahh, there is a loophole somewhere within that book of yours for me to crawl through. IN-ter-esting.  
Goku: I'm starting to feel a little uneasy with that idea.  
Chuquita: (laughs nervously) Yes, let's just start the story now, huh?  
Goku: (nods)  
Chuquita: Here it is!  
  
Summary: Unbeknownst to Veggie, Bura submitts a story the ouji wrote to a play contest--and wins! Will Veggie be able  
to rope Goku and the others into being in his play when they don't even know what it is he wrote about?? And what happens  
when Goku and Bura start messing with the script? Will the play turn out oh-kay? Will anyone even bother to pay the money to  
watch it? Find out!  
  
Vegeta: (muttering eagerly to himself) Loophole loophole loophole, now WHAT could be the loophole? (smirks at the B.B.O.A.S)  
Chuquita: (as-a-matter-of-factly) You'll never know.  
Vegeta: HA! The moment you set that book down I shall snatch it away and use the loophole to obtain my kaka-servant-maid  
(glances at Goku, smirks) Who shall perform all my daily tasks for me and pamper me on command.  
Goku: (embarassingly and nervously slinks under the desk) No I won't.  
Vegeta: Oh you will, believe me... (evil laugh) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-- (cheerfully) I'm going to go iron your servant-maid costume  
, it may need a cleaning!  
Goku: (groans) Ohhhhh....  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" "--And then the great and powerful ouji charged into the castle on his mighty steed, instantly frying the barbed  
thorns to a crisp! He dashed into the castle and sliced the evil witch's head off and with one blow of ki, completely  
anhilated her from the face of the earth! The heroic ouji climbed the stairs to the sleeping princess's chamber, awakened her  
with a big mushy kiss, and saved the planet from the witch's EVIL. He was then crowned the King of the entire universe and  
ruled the land happily with his Queen for all eternity!" "  
" WOW! I like it when YOU read me my bedtime story, Toussan. " Bura said in awe as she looked up at him with wide  
eyes. The 8 year old grinned, " That was the BEST version of 'Sleeping Beauty' EVER! "  
" Yes, I don't know WHAT words Bulma was looking at in here. She was clearly off-target with the ending. " Vegeta  
said boastfully.  
" Yeah, when Kaasan read the book she didn't say ANYTHING about Prince Charming slicing the witch's head off or being  
able to use ki! " Bura nodded happily, " OR ruling the entire universe. "  
" Does Kakarroujo live happily ever after TOO, Toussan? " Bura grinned. The ouji sweatdropped.  
" There IS NO "Kakarroujo"!! Now go to sleep! " he gritted his teeth with his eyes closed and his face slightly red.  
" Heeheehee. " Bura giggled, then pulled the covers up high enough to cover past her mouth. Vegeta placed the book on  
the table and went to open the door to leave only to be confronted with a rather large lump.  
" KAKARROTTO!!! " Vegeta fell over, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!! "  
" Umm, I needed a glass of water? " Goku grinned cheesily; he was in pair red pajamas with his stuffed Plushie under  
his arm. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" You can't be serious?! It's 9:30 at night, baka! Can't you get water at your OWN house. " he put his hands on his  
hips, standing up again.  
Goku let out a muffled giggle.  
" ...that's not the real reason you're here, is it Kakarrot? "  
" Nooooooooo... " Goku said, then surpressed more laughter, " BURA SAID VEGGIE'S TELLIN BEDTIME STORIES AND I WANTED  
TO LISTEN TOO!! " he squealed.  
Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Bura, who gave Goku a thumbs-up and winked, then quickly pulled the covers over  
her head before she thought Vegeta saw her. The ouji sweatdropped.  
" Yes Kakarrotto, I WAS telling a "bedtime story", however I just finished 2 minutes ago so you're a little late for  
that. " he folded his arms.  
" *sniffle* But Veh-GEEE... " the larger saiyajin's eyes began to water, " Bura said you tell really good stories and  
I wanted to listen with her. "  
" HERE, " Vegeta shoved the book into Goku's hands, " Go home and read it yourself, I need to get to bed. I have  
plans to plot..or is it plots to plan...? "  
" Probably both! " Bura chirped.  
" But Veggie, I can't read that well on my own. " Goku pouted. Vegeta looked him over suspicously.  
" Really? "  
Goku nodded, then let out a little giggle, " Heeheehee! "  
The ouji cocked his head, confused. He shook it off, " STOP PLAYING MIND GAMES WITH ME KAKARROTTO!! You're very good  
at that. "  
" I AAAAAAM? " the larger saiyajin grinned.  
" Yes, you am. " Vegeta replied flatly.  
" Well if I am so good then I deserve an a-ward. And I want Veggie to tell me a story as a reward for being able to  
read almost half his daily thoughts! " Goku said happily, " All thanks to our portara-fusion-bond! "  
" I already said n--wait, what'd you just say? "  
" Veggie tell me a story? " Goku repeated.  
" NO! After that-- " Vegeta protested, only to receive a naive, innocent-looking little smile in return. He sighed,  
" Sometimes you really creep me out Kakarrotto. "  
" That's what peasants are for! " he handed the book back to Vegeta.  
" And servant-maids. " Vegeta smirked. Goku paled.  
" AND princesses! " Bura chirped in addition. The color returned to Goku's face and he repeatedly nodded in a content  
fashion until he turned towards Vegeta and saw a look of agitation on his face. Goku's went blank and he softly shook his  
head 'no' a couple times. Vegeta nodded in response. Goku sighed.  
" Plushie thinks I'm good enough to be Veggie's oujo. " Goku hugged his little, smiling Veggie-plush-toy.  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta said dryly.  
" Plushie's a lil rocket-sciencetist too! " Goku held Plushie up, " '954 divided by 23.178 equals 41.15972042'! "  
'Plushie' said. Vegeta and Bura stared at Goku with their eyes bulging out of their heads.  
" Why that was absolutely correct. " Vegeta blinked in shock.  
" Toldja Plu-chan's smart. " Goku nodded thoughtfully. Vegeta took a step away from the plushy-toy, " SO? Little  
Veggie gonna tell me a fairy-tale now? "  
" THEY'RE NOT 'FAIRY-TALES'! THEY'RE TRUE NONFICTIONAL ACCOUNTS OF THINGS THAT HAPPENED ON EARTH THOUSANDS OF YEARS  
AGO!! " Vegeta snapped at him.  
" But Veggie-- " Goku started out.  
" --to think these Earth-people once groveled at your feet if you were a prince. Why if that's what a prince of some  
plot of land on EARTH got as a reception just THINK of what kind of welcoming _I'D_ get! HAHA! They'd practically GIVE me  
the whole planet! " he hugged the book.  
" Little Veggie! " Goku whined.  
" What? " Vegeta blinked up at him, confused.  
The larger saiyajin giggled at the smaller one's expression, " Silly Veggie! These are all made-up stories! They're  
not real. "  
" Oh really? " Vegeta snorted, " Kakarrotto, think about everything that's EVER HAPPENED TO YOU and then say THIS  
STUFF isn't real! Witches? "  
" Baba. "  
" Dragons? "  
" Shenlong. "  
" Wizards? "  
" Babadi. "  
" Evil monsters attacking the city? "  
Goku looked down at his fingers, " More times than I could count. "  
" Heroic princes risking their lives to save your peasant behind? "  
" ... "  
Vegeta sighed, " Oujis. "  
" LITTLE VEDGE'UMS!!! " Goku grabbed and hugged the smaller saiyajin.  
" Please, don't call me that. " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" You're right, it wouldn't be fair to my other Vedge'ums. " Goku nodded.  
" WHAT "OTHER" VEDGE'UMS!! THERE IS NO OTHER VEDGE'UMS!! WHERE IS THIS PERSON I'LL KILL IT!! " Vegeta screamed,  
enraged.  
" Umm, Veggie. Vedge'ums is what I call the pillow Chi-chan gave me for Christmas. It's your size and she said it's  
supposed to be for weening me off of, uh, hugging you. " Goku explained while tightening his grip around Vegeta.  
" It's not working though, is it Kakarrotto? " the ouji said flatly.  
" Not really. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Actually it kind of makes the urge a little STRONGER-- "  
" --go to bed now Kakarrotto. " Vegeta interupted before he could hear anymore. His face glowing a brighter shade of  
red.  
" Buh Veggie? " the larger saiyajin sniffled, " You're not gonna send me home NOW, are you little Veggie? "  
Vegeta groaned, then perked up, " Hey, Onna's asleep back there isn't she? She doesn't know you're HERE, does she? "  
he asked curiously.  
" Heeheehee, nooooooope! " Goku replied, then thought outloud, " Maybe I should go back home to Chi-chan. It is  
really cold tonight and-- "  
" --why don't you stay in one of Capsule Corp's guest rooms instead! " the ouji chirped. Goku dropped him to the  
floor accidentally, his arms flew out to either side.  
" VEGGIE THAT'S BRILLIANT! I can stay here tonight and go back home tommorow when it's not 23'F outside! " Goku said  
excitedly, " Boy I hate teleporting in THAT STUFF! " he shivered.  
" Uh, yeah. Don't mention it. " Vegeta sweatdropped, rubbing his pained spine, " You can use the one a floor above  
this one. It's all made up and everything, that's where Vejitto stayed during his Christmas break. "  
" HOO-RAY! " Goku cheered, dashing out of the room, " GOODNIGHT LITTLE VEGGIE! SWEET DREAMS! "  
" Yeah...sweet dreams. "  
  
  
  
" *YAWWWWN* " Vegeta opened his mouth wide. He cringed at the sunlight pouring into his room and covered his head  
with the sheets only to have them ripped off him seconds later.  
" GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING, SLEEPY-HEAD!! " Goku exclaimed extaticly, " Isn't it a BEAUTIFUL DAY, little buddy!  
" he grinned.  
" Ohhh... " Vegeta sat up, twitching from the sudden rush of cold air and a serious case of bed-head, " So..cold.. "  
he shuddered, then noticed Goku with a big perky expression on his face, " WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!! " he snapped.  
" I was here and back already, see Veggie? " Goku pointed to his clothes to show he was now in his gi, " I had  
breakfast, I went home, I got changed, I went fishing, and I came back here to wake you up cuz I'm in the mood to do  
something! " he said victoriously.  
" Kakarrotto, what time is it? "  
" 6:30am! " Goku said happily.  
Vegeta flopped back down, his head hit the pillow, " Go 'do something' with somebody else then. "  
" But Veh-GEE! " Goku teleported around to where Vegeta was facing, " You're the only other living person in the  
whole UNIVERSE strong enough to fight me and possibly WIN! " Goku whined. The ouji sat up, intreged.  
" Of COURSE I will 'win'. I've been training more than usual lately you know. " he got off his bed wearing a pair of  
boxers with little yellow crowns printed all over them. The ouji walked over to the closet he held his training outfits in  
and flung it open only to have something large and heavy fall off the top shelf and smack him in the head, " YEOW!!! "  
Vegeta screamed, putting his hands on his head, " WHAT WAS THAT!!! " he screamed angrily, then glanced over at the offending  
object and cocked an eyebrow, " What IS that? " he correced himself, confused.  
" It's a typewriter! " Goku eagerly picked up the object.  
" What would it be doing in MY room? I don't typewrite. " Vegeta grumbled, still rubbing his sore noggin.  
" Veggie didn't live here ALL his life you know, " Goku said as-a-matter-of-factly, then perked up, " This used to be  
one of Bulma's many offices! And then it was Yamcha's room! And then it was a game room! And then it was a food-storage area!  
And now it's VEGGIE'S ROOM! "  
" I feel so important. " Vegeta said sarcastically. A sweatdrop fell down the side of his head. He went to go get one  
of his training outfits on; all of which looked exactly the same except for a red one with pink-tipped boots which had been  
the victim of the previous year's valentine's disaster. The red one was in the back of the closet. Vegeta put on his blue  
tank-top and pants while Goku tossed the typewriter in the air.  
" Wow! It's been a while since I saw Bulma use THIS thing! " Goku said in awe, catching it, " She used to use it  
whenever the electricity went out in Capsule Corp cuz of all the experiments they do here. " he explained.  
" Good for her. " Vegeta put his left boot on, " But what does it do? "  
Goku's eyes widened in surprise. He laughed, " Silly Veggie! You type on it! You know, writing stuff, only hitting  
buttons instead of a pen! "  
Vegeta stood up, " So is that what they used to use to write those Earth-legends of theirs. "  
" Little Veh-GEE! They aren't legends they're-- "  
" --they are too. Some people thought the legend of the super saiyajin was fake but we BOTH proved that was real,  
right? " Vegeta argued.  
" Well-- " Goku said uneasily.  
" Now if these legends WERE fairy-tales, they'd be FAR MORE extravagant! " Vegeta pointed out, " These things are  
mere child's play! If _I_ were to make up a fairy-tale it would be the most ASTOUNDING, HEART-POUNDING piece of literature  
ever KNOWN! "  
" Then why don't you? " Goku said plainly.  
The ouji froze, then smirked, " Yes, heh-heh, why DON'T I? " he maniacally rubbed his hands together, " Say  
Kakarrotto-chan? Why don't we go sparring for a while and when we get back you can show me how to use this typewriter. " he  
patted the machine.  
Goku burst into ssj1, " YAY!! FUN TIMES WITH VEGGIE!!! "  
  
  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta snickered evilly as he sat at the kitchen table infront of the typewriter.  
Goku sat in the chair on the left side of the rectangle-shaped table. Despite the fact that he had lost the battle against  
Goku--again, sparring had given his brain mounds of ideas.  
" Hey Toussan, what're you doing? " Mirai Trunks asked. The ouji glanced over at him.  
" Nothing. " he denied.  
" Is that a typewriter? " Mirai blinked, surprised.  
" NO! No it is not, it is, uhh, a new brand of food-processing unit, now leave me to my thoughts! " Vegeta snorted,  
pushing him out of the room.  
" Veggie's writing a fairy-tale! " Goku chirped.  
" YOU? A "fairy-tale"? I've GOT to see this. " Bulma chuckled as she walked into the room.  
" It's a PLAY, if you must know and-- "  
" --this paper's blank. " Bulma pointed out.  
" I KNOW it's blank, I haven't been able to create any of it yet because EVERYONE KEEPS COMING IN HERE! " he snapped.  
" Well then I'll leave, " Bulma shrugged, then smirked, " But you better let me see the finished product Vegeta, I  
could use a good laugh. " she smiled thoughtfully, then left.  
Goku got up.  
" You stay! " the ouji pointed at him, " I need someone to ask random questions to, and you're about as random as  
they get, Kakarrotto. "  
" Heeheehee, aww, thanks little Veggie! " Goku giggled.  
The ouji placed his fingers on the keys and smirked, " I know just where to begin. First, I'm going to need someone  
to fight against. "  
~Once upon a time there was a glorious land called Bejito-sei. And in this land lived a very prosperous people called  
the--~  
" Saiyajins! " Goku chirped in unison with the word the ouji was about to type. Vegeta glared at him, " Heeheehee, I  
KNEW that's what you were gonna call 'um! Little Veggie just LOVES his homeplanet SO MUCH! " Goku tugged on the ouji's cheek  
and giggled. Vegeta's face glowed bright red and he quickly shook it off, " CUT THAT OUT AND GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!! " he  
snapped.  
Goku did so and sat in the chair opposite the ouji from the table, watching intently.  
~--saiyajins. They were all very happy as their homeland was ripe with delicious foods and riches. However,  
unbeknownst to the saiyajins there were two foul, wicked demons watching the saiyajins's fair city in hopes of destorying  
their pleasure and overthrowing the city into the darkness of evil. One of these demons fed off the bodies of the saiyajins  
and would purge the graves of their loved ones to devour them and even when its power was high enough it would sometimes  
enter the city and eat dozens of live saiyajins whole. The other was far worse. It would feed off the most purest of souls  
until the saiyajin lost its will to survive. These two beasts drove the royal family out of the castle and took it as their  
stronghold; leaving the King and Queen trapped outside their own home. The second creature locked the purest and most  
powerful saiyajin in the castle walls to feed from it. However, the beast was only half-right. It had found the purest but  
not nearly the most powerful of all saiyajins. For at this very moment, the great and powerful legendary super saiyajin,  
Vegeta no Oujisama, was returning from battle in a faraway land and destined to defeat these torturous monsters, become the  
King of Bejito-sei, and save--~  
" Huh. Now who am I gonna save? " Vegeta scratched his head in thought, then yelped to feel something squish against  
his cheek.  
" Wow little Veggie, that first monster sounds just like Freeza!...I can't tell who the second one is, did you make  
that one up all by yourself? " he said in a sing-song voice, squishing his own cheek closer.  
" Please....move that...away from me.... " Vegeta twitched, his face glowing an even brighter red.  
" Alright. " Goku grinned, teleporting back to his seat, " So? How far'd Veggie get? Who's Veggie gonna save? " he  
gave the ouji a little smile.  
" Uhhhh...uhhhhh.... " Vegeta's face burst back into red again. The larger saiyajin staring at him w/big sparkily  
eyes, " STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M A BOX OF FRESH CHOCOLATE FUDGE OR  
SOMETHING!!! DO I _LOOK_ LIKE THE ANSWER TO ALL YOUR QUESTIONS AND HOPES AND DESIRES!!! " Vegeta exclaimed, flustered.  
" Veggie still didn't answer my question. " Goku said, confused.  
" I'm going up to my room and finish this, I don't need any peasants hanging around and WATCHING me like I'm the  
stinkin meaning of life! " he complained, taking the typewriter and teleporting to his room.  
" ...what was that all about? " Mirai sweatdropped, baffled as he sat in the living room.  
Goku smiled, " I'm not sure, but I think I know who the little Veggie in Veggie's story's gonna save from the bad  
guys, " he cocked his head, chuckling, " Silly Veggie! "  
  
  
" Big bakayaro...gotta stare at me like that... " the ouji grumbled as he plopped the typewriter on his bed and paced  
back and forth, " I need to think up someone for me to save, and I KNOW who my subconsious is going to come up with, because  
if I DO submit to that then Kakarrotto's going to come up here and read it and say 'aww, little Veggie really DOES think of  
me as his princess'; WELL YOU'RE _NOT_, KAKARROTTO! DO YOU HEAR ME!! " Vegeta shook his fist in the air, " SERVANT-MAID! NOT  
PRINCESS!! " he snorted, then sat down next to the typewriter. The ouji paused and smirked, " But, I don't really HAVE to let  
Kakarrotto read it, heck, if I don't even tell Bura about it who KNOWS what kind of interesting twists and turns this little  
fairy-tale 'soon-to-be-a-future-legend' could turn out as? " he rubbed his hands together, " Yes, heh-heh, my own personal  
little saiyajin fairy-tale. Let's see, ~...become the King of Bejito-sei, and save Princess Kayka.~ Hn, you know what,  
Kakarrotto's not going to see this anyway so why not call her Princess Kakay! " he grabbed some white out, whited over the  
first name and replaced it, " Heh-heh, Princess Kakay. That baka always said he'd rather be a oujo than a servant-maid. And  
if Bura really wants to hear it all I can do is change the names. " Vegeta shrugged happily, " Now, let's start the dialogue  
here. "  
~Princess Kakay: You'll never take me alive you twisted fiends!  
Creature1: Muhahahaha! Lucky for you dear princess because we plan on taking you DEAD!  
Princess Kakay: Ha! That will never be for at this very moment my handsome, invinsible hero Prince Vegeta-sama is  
coming to save me and our people from your wickedness and reign of terror! (sighs dreamily and clasps her hands together)  
He's so perfect in every way that my soul itches in delight at his return into my arms where we shall profess our wild,  
untamed love and rule the land together in utter perfection.  
Prince Vegeta: [while riding on his noble steed through the forest] (proudly) I will rule the land in utter  
perfection as soon as I return and my father grants me the crown!...~  
" Wow, " Vegeta sat back and looked at what he wrote so far, " This IS good. I can't wait to get to the part where I  
slay Freeza and Onna, err, Creatures 1 and 2, with my super saiyajin powers....huh, I gotta come up psudo-names for them... "  
  
  
10 minutes pass...  
" Wow, " the ouji muttered, mentally going through his head for suitable names for the villains, " I didn't know the  
saiyajin language had THAT many foul words for villains....this is gonna take a while... "  
" HELLO!! " a voice squealed from behind him. The ouji instinctively dove overtop his typewriter protectively.  
" SO! How's little Veggie's story comin! " Goku said happily, " Did little Veggie and me beat the bad guys yet? " he  
grinned eagerly.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, ::Not to self, change princess's name back to Kayka; thereby avoiding any further directed  
laughter at me by Kakarrotto and making sure Kayka doesn't develop any obvious kaka-like qualities:: he rattled off in his  
brain, " Umm, no Kakarrotto, we haven't defeated the "bad guys" yet. " the ouji responded.  
" Aw, " Goku sighed sadly, then perked up, " Did Veggie name 'um yet? I heard some of your thoughts through the  
'effects of the portara fusion' downstairs and everything was in Veggie-ese. "  
" Saiyago. " Vegeta promptly corrected him and sat back in his chair, letting go his death-hold on the typewriter,  
" Kakarrotto, which two words do you think sounds more villainess, hamiikana, roto, deuzela, or ponkolotu. "  
" What do they mean in english? " Goku asked.  
" ...I can't tell you that. It's too harsh for your peasant mind to hear translated. " the ouji nodded.  
" You mean they're bad words. " the larger saiyajin folded his arms and narrowing his eyes at the prince.  
" WHAT! This is for the VILLAINS, baka! They need evil names! " Vegeta groaned.  
" OH! Well, the first one sounds like "ham and cake"-- "  
Vegeta mentally crossed it out.  
" Hmm....I like the middle two! " Goku nodded thoughtfully. Vegeta smirked.  
" Roto and Deuzela it is then. " the ouji snickered, scibbling down the names under a picture of two terrifying  
monsters. Roto under the male's and Deuzela under the female's.  
" Oooh, is this supposed to be little Veggie? " Goku picked up another drawing; this one of the ouji in his, well,  
ouji costume. Goku cocked an eyebrow, " Something is not right about this. "  
" What's not right about it? I have a crown, I have a cape, I have a tail, how is it not completely accurate? "  
Vegeta said.  
Goku looked at the picture, then at Vegeta and gasped, " YOU MADE YOURSELF TALL! " he gawked.  
" ..so? It's fiction, it didn't really happen. " Vegeta shrugged.  
" But--you drew yourself TALL. " Goku cringed at the drawing, " This you looks even taller than ME! "  
" Yes, he is. " the ouji boasted.  
" Did you draw me yet, Veggie? " Goku asked him. Vegeta froze.  
" Uhhhh...well, not yet, no. " the smaller saiyajin stammered.  
" Awww... " Goku sighed, then flipped through some more drawings, " Ooooh, who is this? " he held up a picture of an  
ironically-familiar girl wearing a crown and a princess costume. She had four Goku-ish spikes of hair on one side of her head  
and the three on the other-side tied up in a fairly long pony tail and four thinner versions of the larger saiyajin's bangs.  
Vegeta's drawing of himself had about 3 inches in height over her. The ouji whistled nervously, " She's pretty. " Goku smiled  
, " Is she the princess? She looks so familar but I don't know where from? "  
" Why--yes, she is the princess, " Vegeta quickly swiped the drawing away, " And she's not familiar at all because I  
just made her up off the top of my head and it's just your big baka kaka-imagination playing tricks on you. " he laughed  
nervously.  
" Do we save her? " Goku sat down while still floating in mid-air.  
" I don't know yet! Now go away! " Vegeta snapped. The larger saiyajin pouted, then teleported out of the room.  
Vegeta let out a sigh of relief only to yelp as Goku quickly re-appeared and hugged the ouji.  
" GOODBYE-VEGGIE-HUGS!! " he squealed, then re-teleported away. Vegeta sweatdropped and promptly whited out every  
mention of 'Princess Kakay' in his story and re-typed her as 'Princess Kayka' instead.  
" Better. " he said dryly, then continued with his story.  
~[Prince Vegeta Oujisama rode into the city to find the entire city-full of saiyajins standing at attention with a  
dull look in their eyes; he suspicously looked them over and got off his horse, then walked it over the moat's bridge to the  
castle]  
Prince Vegeta: (with his fist against the door) Open up at once, Otoussan, I have returned!  
[a pair of red, pupil-less eyes peeks out at him from the dark doorway. The creature hisses amusingly and reforms  
its mysterious shape into a saiyajin's]  
Deuzela: (she smirks and bows slightly) Ouji.  
Prince Vegeta: (suspicous) And who would you be? And how did you get in MY castle!  
Deuzela: That's not important right now, but if I were you, I suggest you back away from MY castle--unless, that is,  
you want to experiance a pain beyond your wildest nightmares. (looks past him) MINIONS!  
Prince Vegeta: (freezes in place as every saiyajin turns to face her and falls into allegance positions)  
Saiyajins: (obedently nod)  
Deuzela: (points to Oujisama) This is your new friend, kill him.  
Prince Vegeta: (eyes widen) What?  
[D closes the door to the castle]  
Prince Vegeta: HEY!! (snarls) I DEMAND YOU OPEN THIS DOOR UP RIGHT NOW OR I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL!!! [gasps suddenly  
as something tightens around his neck; dozens of saiyajin tackle him to the ground; however the legendary super saiyajin  
blasts them all off with a simple burst from a mere fraction of his unfathomable power]  
[several saiyajin sneak up from behind him. The great and powerful saiyajin no ouji pauses and whips around only to  
hear a voice from above]  
Voice from above: Kahhhhhhh, mehhhhhhhhhh, hahhhhhhhh, mehhhhhhhhhh, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! [blast erupts from above  
and blows the saiyajins below; minus the invinsible prince; to bits]  
Prince Vegeta: (looks up and eyes widen in surpise; smiles) Kaykarrotto.  
Princess Kayka: (curtsys) (emotionally) My prince...~  
" Heh-heh-heh, " Vegeta chuckled at the addition to his work, " This is getting very, very good. I never knew I was a  
literary-fairy-tale genius as well. "  
  
  
  
Hours later...  
" The End. " Vegeta finished typing, then yawned and unraveled the final piece of paper to his work and placed it at  
the bottom of the pile where a large, thick-paged play sat, " Ahh, if only such a world was real! " he stretched his arms;  
now in his pajamas, and hopped into bed. Vegeta reached out to shut the typewriter off and layed back, his head hitting the  
pillow, " Goodnight, Kayka. "  
Several rooms away Bura layed in her own bed, staring at the watch on her wrist reading 9:35pm, " ...WHERE IS HE! "  
she exclaimed. Bura grabbed her Cinderella book off the counter and waddled out the door, " Toussan should've been finished  
reading me my bedtime story by now! How could he forget about it!! " she complained as shw walked down the hall, " We've only  
been doing it for 2 months now! And Toussan LOVES reading me fairy-tales cuz 'the ouji always wins'! " Bura opened the door  
to Vegeta's room, " Oh Tou-saaan? " she said in a sing-song voice, then sweatdropped to see Vegeta in a deep sleep in bed,  
" Wow....Toussan is asleep already? He never gets this tired this early except when he's working his brain or his body really  
really hard. " Bura reasoned, then noticed the typewriter and the novel-esque amount of typed pages next to it in a big stack  
. Bura's eyes widened as she dropped her book to the floor, " WOW. " she climbed up onto the chair and peered at the top  
paper which read "Happy Ever After: An Oujitale" and "By: Vegeta Oujisama". An excited smile covered Bura's face, " TOUSSAN  
WROTE A FAIRY-TALE!! " she squealed, grabbing the huge manuscript and jumping off the chair, " 'A Oujitale'? " Bura blinked  
at the text, " Haha! That's so kawaii! " she hugged the pile of paper, " Oh THANK YOU Toussan! I can't WAIT to see what THIS  
fairy-tale's like! " Bura happily ran out of the room, then poked her head in the doorway for a moment, " Have a good sleep  
Toussan! " Bura saluted him, then left.  
  
  
" *RING*RING*RING*! "  
" *YAWN*, Chi-chan the alarm's broken. " Goku mumbled, half-asleep. He cocked his head to his left to where she lay  
next to him.  
" Goku, that's not the alarm it's only 10:10pm. " Chi-Chi said as her squinted eyes stared at the alarm clock, which  
sat silently across the room.  
" *RING*RING*RING*! "  
" Ohhhh! " Chi-Chi groaned, " It's the phone. Who would possibly call us at such an INSANE hour when they NOW we go  
to sleep early. "  
" Insane... " Goku blinked. The little light-bulb went on in his head, " VEGGIE!! " he bolted to attention and  
practically lept over Chi-Chi to get it, " HELLO LITTLE VEGGIE!! What're you doing tonight? " the saiyajin squealed into the  
reciever. Chi-Chi twitched from beneath Goku, then punched his stomach to signal he was accidentally crushing her. Goku  
grinned cheesily at her and moved back to his spot with the phone still in hand, the cord danging across the bed, " Heeheehee  
. " he giggled embarassingly, " Hello? " he said into the phone.  
" HI Kakarroujo! " Bura said happily.  
Goku frowned, " Oh, it's you Bura. " he sighed, disheartened.  
" What does the ouji-spawn want, Goku? " Chi-Chi grumbled.  
" Hold on. " Goku held his finger up, " Bura why are you calling us late at night? "  
" Kakarroujo, remember when you wanted to listen to Toussan's story-time with me? " Bura said, trying to keep her  
eagerness inside.  
" Yeah. " Goku nodded.  
" Well, I was just in Toussan's room; cuz he forgot to come read me "Cinderella"; but it turns out he was sleeping! "  
she began.  
" Aww! Little Veggie fell a-sleep early, Bura? That is nice. " Goku smiled tiredly, then hung up. Chi-Chi and the  
phone sweatdropped as the saiyajin lulled himself back to dreamland.  
" That was it? " Chi-Chi said, confused.  
" *RING*RING*RING*!!! " the phone rang angrier this time.  
" Hello? " Goku answered again.  
" KAKARROUJO AREN'T YOU LISTENING!! " Bura snapped at him.  
" I am now. " Goku rubbed his ears in pain.  
" Good. " Bura chirped, " I went into Toussan's room and he was sleeping, BUT I found a big story next to his  
typewriter. AND IT'S FINISHED! "  
" Little Veggie finished his story? " Goku's eyes went wide and sparkily, " I WANNA READ VEGGIE'S STORY BURA!! "  
" Actually it's a play! A fairy-tale play! " Bura giggled.  
" Am _I_ in Veggie's fairy-tale? " Goku asked.  
" Uh-huh! You have the very best part of all! " Bura said happily, " And Onna's a bad guy! "  
" YOU'RE CALLING ME "ONNA" NOW TOO!! " Chi-Chi yelled angrily at the phone.  
" Oh, Mrs. Goten's Mommy, you're there too. " Bura let out a fake-laugh, " Kakarroujo come quick you have to see  
this! " Bura said shortly, then hung up.  
Goku stared blankly at the phone for a moment, then smiled at Chi-Chi, " Hey Chi-chan? "  
" NO. " she said flatly, laying back down.  
" Awww, but Chi-chAAAAAAAn. " Goku whined, " It's a ~*fairy-tale*~ written by ~*MY LITTLE VEGGIE*~. " the large  
saiyajin said w/big sparkily eyes.  
Chi-Chi felt the urge to strange the ouji, who, unfortunately for her, was several hours away and fast asleep,  
" Stupid, evil little Ouji. " she snorted, " Now he's sending out his spawned half-oujis after us! "  
" Can I go see Veggie's fairy-tale now Chi-chan? " Goku asked.  
" NO! If you want to go to Capsule Corp you can do it tommorow when I go WITH YOU. " she nodded.  
" But what about my little-- "  
" --HERE! " Chi-Chi grabbed the 'weening-Goku-off-the-Ouji' pillow; as she had dubbed it; and chucked it at him.  
" LIL' VEDGE'UMS! " Goku hugged the pillow and layed down, squeezing it tighter than he hugged the actual ouji  
himself--pillows can't feel pain so it doesn't matter how hard you hug them, he had reasoned, " Mmm...such a nice pillow..  
thank you Chi-chan. " he smiled coyly at her.  
Chi-Chi blushed lightly, " Haha, you're welcome sweetie. "  
  
  
  
" Ohhh, it's SO romantic! " Bura sighed as she read Vegeta's play on the living room couch; she had fallen asleep  
the previous night before finishing it.  
" Hahaha, oh this is so cheesy, " Bulma chuckled, also looking at the play, " Who thought the 'great and powerful  
saiyajin no ouji' could write a play like this! What a ham he is. "  
" Ahh, but we love that ham! " Bura said sweetly, hugging a chunk of the papers.  
" I mean, it's so obvious everyone in this play is based off of all of us. You can't tell me those two  
'shape-shifting demons' aren't Freeza and Chi-Chi. Poor Chi-Chi! She'd ring Vegeta's neck if she knew he wrote something like  
this! OH and Goku! " she almost burst into laughter at the thought, " He would be SO completely mortified and confused if he  
knew Vegeta wrote him into his play as a-- "  
" *BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*!!! " the sound of the doorbell being pressed down on  
buzzed throughout the house. Bura and Bulma sweatdropped as the buzzing continued for a full 20 seconds.  
" Any guesses who that is? " Mirai held his ears in pain as he walked by.  
" I only know two people who do that and that's Goten and his dad! " Chibi Trunks said happily, " Haha! I hope its  
Goten; video games are so BORING unless you have someone to beat to pulp! " he grinned.  
Bulma glared at him.  
" Umm, VIRTUALLY beat to a pulp. You know, on the screen... " Trunks laughed nervously, " ...not that I COULDN'T do  
it in real li-- "  
" --go answer to the door. " Bulma cut him short.  
" Hmm... " Trunks sighed and walked over to it. He opened the door and sighed again in disappointment, " Oh, hi Mr.  
Son. "  
" Hi Trunks! " Goten poked his head out from behind Goku and Chi-Chi.  
" GOTEN! " Trunks grabbed him by the wrist, " Come on! Let's go upstairs so I can kick your butt! " he held up a  
playstation 2 controller in his other hand.  
" Trunks-- " a small vein bulged on Bulma's forehead.  
" Virtual butt. I'm going to go kick your virtual butt. " Trunks corrected himself, then whispered to Goten, " We're  
not allowed to spar inside the house anymore. "  
" But it's too cold outside to fight! " Goten exclaimed.  
" THAT'S why we're playing video games instead. " he nodded, " Now let's go! " Trunks dashed off.  
" Hey! Just because its a video game doesn't mean you're gonna win this time! " Goten yelled, annoyed, following him  
up to his room.   
" KAKARROUJO! " Bura ran up to Goku, " Kakarroujo look at this! " she held up a newspaper.  
" A newspaper? " Goku blinked.  
" YEAH! I mean, NO! Look here! " she pointed to an article.  
" Community Center playwrite contest; winning play to be performed in Center this Spring and a prize of 5,000 dollars  
given to the winning writer. " Goku read outloud.  
" I was thinking we could submit Toussan's beautiful fairy-tale play to this contest! It's SURE to win! " Bura hugged  
the play.  
" But I haven't even seen it yet. How do you know? " Goku blinked, confused.  
" Kaasan and I read the whole thing this morning. " Bura chirped.  
" Son-kun, it's like a cheesy romance story. " Bulma whispered to him, " Like a really, really exaggerated version of  
Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Rapunzal, and Romeo and Juliet all mushed in together! " she exclaimed.  
" Am I in it? " Goku asked eagerly, " Veggie said I was in it! "  
" Oh you're in it alright. " Bulma sweatdropped, " You're, umm, even an important part of the, err, ending. "  
" Oh Kakarroujo, Toussan loves you SO VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY--oof! " Bulma gently elbowed her, " --much. "  
Bura grinned.  
" Aww, I know THAT Bura. " Goku laughed. Bura handed a copy of the giant-sized story to him.  
" Here. I'm copied it all this morning. I'm going to send in the original one right now! " she said happily, running  
outside.  
" Bura, I don't think Vegeta would like it if you sent what is clearly a 'private fairy-tale' of his into a contest."  
Bulma warned her.  
" Yeah Bura, besides, this contest ends this afternoon. " Goku added, then watched Bura stuff the large play into a  
mailbox. With looneytune-like speed a mailtruck zipped up to the house, took the play, and zoomed off. A second one zoomed  
back from the same direction and handed Bura a paper.  
" Ahh, the power of Acme. " Mirai smiled.  
" WE WON!! " Bura squealed, turning around. Everyone fell over.  
" Well, that was fast. " Bulma muttered in disbelief, " But, I'm not sure how Vegeta will react to you doing thi-- "  
" Hey who's Princess Kayka? " Goku blinked, looking through the copy of the script just as a sleepy-looking ouji  
waddled out of his bedroom in his pj's and slippers, " AWW, Veggie so cute! " the larger saiyajin awwed at the smaller one,  
who was currently rubbing one of his eyes and yawning, " VEGGIE-HUGS!! " he squealed. Chi-Chi shoved the pillow in his face  
and Goku grabbed it and tumbled to the ground, squeezing tightly, " OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!! "  
The pillow looked like it was about to explode, " VEH-GEEEE!! "  
" Hmm? " Vegeta said, yawning. Goku looked up to see the ouji standing next to him.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE!! " Goku squeezed the pillow tighter and caused it to rip a hole in the top; feathers can flying out  
of it. Goku grinned at Vegeta, who eyeballed the pillow in fright and backed up.  
" Ohhhh, " Chi-Chi groaned as she started gathering up the feathers to sow back inside the pillow, " Ouji. " she  
glared at him.  
" Onna? " Vegeta mumbled, still sleepy.  
" Gosh little Veggie. You sure look tired for somebody who went to sleep extra-early. " Goku blinked, surprised.  
" Nightmare....terrible terrible nightmares....lasted all night...couldn't sleep... " Vegeta leaned his head forward  
against Goku's arm to keep from falling down.  
" Aww, poor poor Veggie. " Goku patted the ouji on the head, " What was Veggie night-maring about? "  
" That stupid fairy-tale. " Vegeta stood up only to flop down on the couch behind him, " It must've seeped into my  
subconsious, I kept acting out scenes from it, and everything was going fine; everything looked like it was supposed to...  
but... " he narrowed his eyes at Goku and pointed at him, " YOU... "  
" Meeee? " Goku cocked his head.  
" YOU....looked like...YOU. " the smaller saiyajin groaned in pain and disgust as he threw his head back, " My God it  
was truely frightening...you were doing everything correct down to the last detail expect....the costume was right but, not  
you...I was afraid to even close my eyes again for fear of falling into a much more painful and embarassing scene with you  
still this way....I'm NEVER writing ANYTHING EVER again! " Vegeta groaned.  
" Toussan you don't mean that! " Bura protested, " You have such a beautiful imagination! I loved the way you  
defeated the two bad guys and saved you princess! "  
" Hmm? " Vegeta glanced over at her, what she had said processing through his mind, " AHHH!!! YOU READ MY  
FAIRY-TALE!!! " he shrieked.  
" Heeheehee, 'Ouji-tale'. " Goku giggled, pointing to the title page. Vegeta shrieked again at the thought of Goku  
reading it and swiped it out of his hands, " That wasn't very nice little Veggie. "  
" Aaugh!! How much did you read? " he shouted at Goku, then turned to Bura, " How much did he read!!! "  
" Nothin 'cept the title; OH; and I flipped through a couple pages. " Goku nodded.  
" GOOD. You're not seeing any more of it either because I'm taking it up to my room away from YOU. Your bakayaro  
peasant eyes shall never again grace these pages!! " Vegeta snarled, pointing at him as he wobbily walked backwards towards  
the stairs.  
" But Veggie, Bura and Bulma got to read it! " Goku sniffled, " And you didn't yell at them! "  
" SO! _THEY_ aren't the ones who kept giving me those disturbing nightmares all last night!!! " Vegeta yelled.  
" Little Veggie it's your own fault you had nightmares! You influenced them on yourself. " Goku pointed out.  
" I did not! " Vegeta snapped, then looked through his script only to gasp suddenly, " Wha--where is it? "  
" Where's WHAT, Ouji. " Chi-Chi said flatly as she layed the pillow on the couch in an attempt to fit the feathers  
back inside.  
" The white-out. I put white out over where I made the mistakes. And there's supposed to be an indent made by the  
typewriter for each letter.... " Vegeta's eyes widened, " THIS ISN'T THE ORIGINAL!! THIS IS A _COPY_!!! " he gasped.  
" I made the copy, Toussan. " Bura said happily.  
" Ha--how many copies did you make? " Vegeta said shakily.  
" Only that one! "  
" *whew* " Vegeta wiped the sweat from his brow.  
" I sent the original in to a play-contest! " she smiled.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! " Vegeta fell down so hard he crashed through the floor and fell smack into the floor of  
Bulma's lab a floor below, " NA DAKE POPO LATETRA DE NOZ CANA!!! " he wailed in saiyago, then slowly began to decend the  
staircase in shock and terror, " Paqueta dameso kanadores yo ho peh pah na dosa! " Vegeta cried as he walked back into the  
living room, still babbling in his native tongue. He stared down at Bura in a mixture of fright and rage.  
" Oh don't worry Toussan! Everything's fine. " Bura patted him on the arm, then held up her paper, " Besides, it  
won!"  
Vegeta's pupils widened enough to take up half his head, " ...what? "  
" That means we get to make it into a real live play at the community center!! " Bura happily thew her arms out.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Vegeta screamed again as he fell down for the second time and  
making a second hole in the floor, " *SLAM*!! " the sound of the ouji's body hitting the lab floor echoed throughout the  
house.  
Goku peered down the hole, " Little Veggie are you alright? " he asked, worried.  
" Heehee! " Bura clasped her hands together, the play's copy under her arm, " That's show-biz! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
1:41 AM 1/17/2003  
END OF PART ONE  
Chuquita: And so ends part 1!  
Goku: YAY!  
Chuquita: I think it went pretty well, don't you?  
Goku: Heeheehee, good for me anyways!  
Chuquita: I was watching the 11'o'clock news last night and they had this thing on this guy who makes sculptures out of  
tin-foil (he had all these tin-foil football players lined up) and then they showed a table with other celebrities and such  
and the character on the far left shocked me so much I almost shouted his name.  
Goku: Me?  
Chuquita: (grins) YOU!  
Goku: (happily) ME!!!  
Chuquita: (chuckles) The first thing I noticed is the hair. They only showed the table for a second and didn't upclose on  
Son-kun's little tin-foil statue but I got a kick out of it anyways.  
Goku: Heehee, kick.  
Chuquita: So? Where's Veggie?  
Goku: Oh, he said something about super-glue, rope, and those little plastic easter eggs you put candies in.  
Chuquita: Really?  
[two sandbags fall from above and hit Son and Chu on the heads]  
Chuquita: Oww! [tosses the sandbag off.  
Goku: (smiles as the sandbag slides off his head and catches it in his hands) Heeheehee!  
Chuquita: (gawks at Son) THAT THING WEIGHTED AT LEAST 20 POUNDS!!  
Goku: (happily) I have a very hard head.  
Chuquita: (looks upward) Vedge are you up there! I know that was you! [rope w/half a plastic easter egg drops down a foot  
behind her. Super-glue on the edges of the egg. It sticks to the B.B.O.A.S and quickly yanks on it]  
Goku: OH NO!  
Chuquita: (gasps) NO VEH-- (both notice the book is floating up very very slowly) ... (sweatdrops) (to Son) You got a pair of  
scissors?  
Goku: (grins and holds out giganto pair of scissors)  
Chuquita: (takes them) Thanks! [goes over to cut the sting only to have the book yanked up the rest of the way unbelieveably  
fast]  
Manical laughter from above: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
Goku: Hey! I know that evil laugh anywhere! (squeals) It's little Veggie!!!  
Chuquita: BUT HE'S GOT MY BOOK!!  
Goku: So?  
[the rope flies back down infront of Goku and now carrying the larger saiyajin's servant-maid costume on it]  
Goku: (eyes widen in terror) (shrieks) AHHHHHHH!!!! STOP-HIM-STOP-HIM-STOP-HIM!!! (shudders) I DON'T WANNA BE VEGGIE'S  
SERVANT-MAID!!!  
Vegeta: (grins and teleports infront of him upside-down) Aww, don't worry about it Kaka-chan! I'm sure you'll like it a lot  
once you get used to it!  
Goku: (half-believing) Really?  
Vegeta: (warmly) Really. [plop's servant-maid hat on Son's head]  
Goku: ... (pauses) AHHHHHH!! GET-IT-OFF-GET-IT-OFF-GET-IT-OFF!!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Is it really that bad?  
Goku: YES!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Son-kun's been on edge about the servant-maid thing ever since you made that wish of yours, Vedge.  
Vegeta: (sighs) Yes, I've noticed. (perks up) But maybe I'll find a spell in that big book of yours to counteract Kakay's  
fear as well!  
Goku: (gulps) VEGGIE DON'T! [reaches out to grab Veggie only to miss and have Veggie teleport away] OHHHHH, no you don't  
little Veggie! (teleports away also) (teleports back w/Veggie under his arm within 5 seconds) (happily) I'm back!!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) O.  
Vegeta: (grumbling to himself) (to Chu) You know, you kind of sped through that whole "my play wins the contest thing".  
Chuquita: I'm trying to save space and get my stories back down to a normal kb size (40kb to 50-somekb). Chapters have been  
getting WAY too big for me and they don't get loaded as often if they're that big. (nods) (grins) Plus I kinda like the whole  
mail-truck Acme thing. It's like those old roadrunner cartoons.  
Goku: Heehee, BEEPBEEP!!! [hugs Veggie tighter under his arm]  
Vegeta: (cringes) OHH Kakarrotto, are you aware of how BADLY your armpits STINK!  
Goku: (blinks) Noooooooooo.  
Vegeta: (groans) Ugh.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Well, this about wraps up part 1. See you in part 2 everybody!  
Vegeta: (snickers) Goodbye for now. (pinches his nose and wiggles out of Son's under-arm)  
Goku: (happily) J-E-L-L-O!! 


	2. Stop the madness! l Off to save Veggie's...

5:09 PM 1/17/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from dbgt ep 2 "I'm Part of the Main Cast! Pan Goes into Space!!"  
{Chi-Chi:} There are a lot of monsters in space. Did you know that?  
{Pan:} So what?  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Vegeta: (snickering) Why yes, there ARE many many "monsters" in outer space.  
Goku: (happily) But Veggie's not one of 'um!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) How would you know!  
Goku: Because Veggie's too little to be a monster. Besides Veggie is way over his blowing-up-random-objects thing.  
Vegeta: (snaps) Am not! [sends a ki blast at the camera] BWAHAHA! (to Son) SEE! I'm still evil!  
Cameraman: [takes out spare camera and sets it up again] Sheesh!  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) Umm, Vedge, blowing up a camera doesn't make you evil.  
Vegeta: It was RANDOM though, wasn't it!  
Chuquita: I guess.  
Goku: (confused) If you wanna call it that, then SURE little Veggie. You did a good job. (comfortingly pats him on the back)  
Vegeta: HOW CAN IT BE GOOD IF I'M _TRYING_ TO BE BAD!!  
Goku: ...  
Chuquita: ...  
[both shrug]  
Vegeta: (sighs) Ugh!  
Chuquita: (to Son) You know I've downloaded about 12 GT eps from dragonball arena over the course of the time and actually  
it's pretty good.  
Goku: Really?  
Chuquita: Yeah. For the first time I actually appreciated GT Veggie. He landed out of nowhere and told you that HE can  
transform into a ssj4 (compact Oozaru) form too. Everyone looks on impressed; you shocked. Veggie stands there for like a  
minute and starts getting a little nervous that Bulma hasn't gotten here yet. Suddenly Bulma appears in her plane and Veggie  
snaps at her asking where she'd been. When she uses her "brute gun" on him and turns him into a giant ape everyone panics  
(but Veggie's tail is back so that's good! *cheers*).  
Goku: But why would they panic? Little Veggie has a-MAZING self-control over his body; even in Oozaru form he can still  
speak english! [Meanwhile Veggie is sneaking under the table w/the B.B.O.A.S]  
Chuquita: I think they all forgot about that. The best part is the viewers KNOW Veggie has control but just for fun he  
starts blasting everything around him anyway with that smelly-breath ki-blast. Son goes up to stop him but gets glomped by  
Veggie's huge Oozaru-hands (like in the Saiyajin Saga). He thinks Veggie's gonna kill him but then all of a sudden Veggie  
starts snickering at him and says "Kakarrotto, you think the great saiyajin no ouji couldn't control himself?". Then he lets  
go and compresses the power into ssj4.  
Goku: (happily) Bulma brought back GT Veggie's natural Veggie-ness!  
Chuquita: (sighs) Shame it was so late into the series by then. He was just starting to act normal again.  
Vegeta: (boasts) I was NEVER "normal". I'm above "normal".  
Goku: Heehee, Veggie's ABnormal. Hahaha!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Goku: (giggles) Hey little Veggie, what're you doing under the table?  
Vegeta: Umm, I'm, uhh, making you something.  
Goku: (eyes widen) For MEEEE?  
Vegeta: Yes, it's a, a surprise.  
Goku: (eyes widen even more) For MEEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I smell an "evil plot".  
Goku: (sniffs the air) Yeah, and it smells like marshmellows!  
Vegeta: That's ME, baka. (grumbles)  
Chuquita: What kind of perfume/cologne/scented-water have YOU been using on yourself?  
Vegeta: It's not perfume, that's my natural scent! (smirks) I can manipulate my body odor to help my survival and so I can  
blend in places without being spotted.  
Chuquita: Oh....that's, uhh, an interesting talent.  
Goku: But how is little Veggie smelling like marshmellows gonna help him blend in? It's not like Veggie lives in a bakery or  
something like that.  
Vegeta: (pokes his head out from under the desk) I find it's very useful at attracting PEASANTS. (evil smirk)  
Goku: (sniffs the air) It DOES make little Veggie pleasant to be around. (nods in agreement)  
Vegeta: See! (grins at Son & Chu) (to himself) I wonder if this thing has an index... [flips through the Big Book of Author  
Spells] AH-HA!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I didn't like the sound of that "ah-ha".  
Goku: (pales) Li--little Veggie? [pokes his head under the table only to have Veggie grab and pull him under] YIPE! VEH-GEE!  
Vegeta: (whispers) Kakarrotto I need you to do me a favor.  
Goku: (blinks) Uh, a favor, little Veggie?  
Vegeta: (smirks) Yes, you see all the things on this little list here?  
Goku: (nods)  
Vegeta: I want you to do "veggie" a favor and go get it all for me.  
Goku: But Veggie this is a list of random foods.  
Vegeta: (reads) Huh. (looks up) Well, I guess it is. You wouldn't mind getting this just for YOUR ~*little buddy*~, WOULD YOU  
, Kakarrotto-chaaaan? (big fake sparkily eyes)  
Goku: (squeals) K!!! [grabs list and teleports off]  
Vegeta: Heh-heh-heh.  
Chuquita: Where did you send him?  
Vegeta: Oh, don't worry, Kakarrotto will be back by the 'End Corner'; and if he isn't then I'll go after him!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Nice to know you have so much faith in him.  
Vegeta: Of course I do! A ruler must have faith in his peasants in order to establish trust. After all what's the use of  
having a servant-maid if you can't trust him. (nods)  
Chuquita: I...guess. But, I thought he didn't want to be your servant-maid. Why would he try to help--  
Vegeta: I told him what to get, I didn't say what for. (big grin)  
Chuquita: (groans) Ohhh boy. (turns to audiance) Here's part 2 of "Happily Ever After!"  
  
Summary: Unbeknownst to Veggie, Bura submitts a story the ouji wrote to a play contest--and wins! Will Veggie be able  
to rope Goku and the others into being in his play when they don't even know what it is he wrote about?? And what happens  
when Goku and Bura start messing with the script? Will the play turn out oh-kay? Will anyone even bother to pay the money to  
watch it? Find out!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Ohhhhhh....OHHHHHHH... "  
" Veggie! Oh Veggie PLEASE wake up! " a familiar voice pleaded. The little ouji groaned and felt around to realize he  
was back in his bed under the covers.  
" My head...hurts real bad. " he moaned in pain, slowly opening his eyes only to see the other members of his family;  
sans Trunks who was in his room. Goku was staring down at the ouji in a worried manner, Chi-Chi keeping the large saiyajin a  
fair couple feet away from Vegeta's bed by use of holding him by the back of his collar.  
" Veggie's awake! And he's alive! " Goku clasped his hands together in relief.  
" What happened? " Vegeta said, still dizzy as he tried to sit up.  
" Little Veggie fainted and fell straight through the floor--TWICE! " Goku explained, " You should be more careful  
where you faint little buddy, something TERRIBLE could've happened to you! You could've landed on one of Bulma's experiments  
and electricuted yourself to death or had your dna scrambled or your head sliced off. "  
" Or you could've been killed head-on. " Chi-Chi added, smirking at him. Vegeta glared back at her, then smirked.  
" Kakay come over here and sit next to your 'Veggie'. " the ouji patted the bed, " My head DOES hurt so and I feel in  
need of some moral *support*. " he chuckled.  
" YAY! " Goku cheered and dashed over to the bed only to yelp as something held him back.  
" OH no you don't! " Chi-Chi gritted through her teeth, " You KNOW the second you go over there he's going to do  
something to you. "  
" No I don't. " the large saiyajin blinked, confused.  
" Onna's paranoia is just getting the best of her, Kaka-chan. " Vegeta replied, his head still dully aching. He  
snickered at Chi-Chi, then held either side of his head with his hands, " OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THE PAIN!! THE SUFFERING!! IT  
HURTS SO!! "  
" *RIP*!! " Chi-Chi sweatdropped to see all she was now holding was a chunk of Goku's gi.  
" Is little Veggie feeling better now? " Goku asked, conserned as he rubbed the top of the ouji's head while laying  
ontop of the covers next to him, " Can I get you an asprin, Veggie? "  
" No, I'll *fake-groan* survive. I'm sure my head will feel better soon. " Vegeta mocked as he leaned his head back  
onto the pillow and flipped around, " Here rub my back. " he said bluntly. The others sweatdropped.  
" Oh-kay. " Goku shrugged, doing so, " I still don't know what this has to with your head being in pain. "  
" Oh I'll put his little head in PAIN alright. " Chi-Chi grumbled, pulling out a large mallet from one of her  
capsules and swinging it around, " I'm gonna lop it right off his smelly ouji-shoulders! "  
" Umm, Vegeta? " Bulma spoke up.  
" MmmmMMM! " he sighed, being backrubbed, " So nice.. " Vegeta's face glowed a mild red.  
" V-kun. " Bulma tapped him on the shoulder and held the copy of his play infront of him. Vegeta's eyes went wide as  
saucers as everything instantly came back to him.  
" AHHH!! " Vegeta shrieked, sitting up and nearly knocking Goku over, " Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh--MY FAIRY-TALE!! I'VE GOT  
TO STOP THIS MADNESS!! I can't have other people reading that! It was never meant to leave this house!!! " the ouji hopped  
out of bed and prepared to teleport, " Come on Kakarrotto! You're coming too!! " he snapped.  
" Doesn't little Veggie think it would be better to attack in his training clothes instead of his fuzzy pajamas. "  
Goku offered, pointing at the ouji's clothes.  
Vegeta looked down at himself and sweatdropped, " Oh...right, of course. I knew I was still wearing my pajamas. " he  
ran over to his clothing cabinet and opened the bottom drawer. The ouji pulled out his training uniform and dashed out of the  
room, " Be right back! " he re-emerged minutes later, back in his infamous navy-blue tank-top and pants along with his gloves  
and boots, " Alright. NOW I'm ready to go! " he dropped his pajamas on the bed.  
" Silly Veggie. " Goku smiled.  
" You know Toussan, you don't really need to go down there right now. You DID win and I'm sure they'll send back your  
script sooner or later. After all you WILL need it for the play. " Bura pointed out.  
" There isn't going to BE a play! " Vegeta growled.  
" But Toussan! " Bura protested, " It's so WONDERFUL! How you SAVED Kakarroujo and all. "  
" THERE IS NO KAKARROUJO!! " Vegeta snapped, his face glowing bright red.  
" When did Veggie save me? " Goku blinked, confused.  
" I DIDN'T!! " the ouji's face glew even brighter, " In fact Bura, I don't know WHAT you're talking about! " he  
closed his eyes and turned in the other direction, " Come Kakarrotto! We're off to retrieve my play and save myself from an  
entire dimension of personal embarassment and disaster. " Vegeta snorted, marching out of the room.  
" K! " Goku chirped, happily wandering out after him until they reached outside only to find the ouji in deep  
thought, " Hey little Veggie, whatcha doin? "  
" Kakarrotto, where is this 'community center'? " the ouji asked.  
" I'm not sure. " Goku looked around, confused.  
" It could be anywhere in the city by now. " Vegeta gulped.  
" Maybe it's not even in this city. Maybe it's in another city. Or another town! Or a whole 'nother COUNTRY! " Goku  
exclaimed, adding to the prince's panic.  
" Ohhhhhh.... " Vegeta shuddered.  
" Just THINK of all the people who could've read Veggie's little private thoughts by now! WOW! " the larger saiyajin  
said in awe, " Veggie's play could be FAMOUS already! " he grinned, " Wow little Veggie FAMOUS! I bet you'd get a limo and  
EVERYTHING! " Goku nodded happily, then turned to the now-twitching ouji, who was pale as a ghost, " Veh, Veggie you oh-kay?"  
Goku said, concerned. He tapped Vegeta on the shoulder only to have the smaller saiyajin still frozen in place, " Vedge'ums?"  
" ...*twitch*... "  
" BUUU-RAAHHH! " Goku shouted up at the second-floor's open window which led to Vegeta's room, " WHERE'S THE  
COMMUNITY CENTER!! "  
" ACROSS THE STREET! " Bura shouted back.  
" ... " Goku turned around to see a large round building half the size of Capsule Corp bearing the words 'Community  
Center' in big bold letters, " ...oh. So that's how Veggie's script got there so fast. " he blinked, then grinned, " Let's go  
get your little story back, Veggie. " Goku grabbed the still-frozen-Vegeta by the wrist and dragged him across the street and  
knocked repeatedly on the door to the center with a pleasant look on his face until a slightly plump woman answered the door.  
" HELLO!!! " Goku said loudly.  
" Oh, he--hello. " the woman rubbed her now-bruised ear-drums.  
" This is little Veggie! " Goku picked up the ouji under the arms and held him up. The color was back in Vegeta's  
face, however he still looked dizzy, " You see there's been a mix-up and Bura sent in Veggie's lil fairy-tale to your contest  
but Veggie didn't really wanna do it and he'd feel oh-so-much-better if he got his story back, right Veggie? " he looked down  
happily at the ouji, who shook his head, dazed.  
" Huh? " Vegeta glanced at the woman. His eyes bulged out of his head when he saw she was holding a very familiar  
chunk of papers in her right hand, " MY SCRIPT! " he grinned with relief and snatched it from her, then began flipping  
through the pages, " HAHA! It's all here! " Vegeta hugged his story, " Thank Kami its safe. " he smiled.  
" Aww, Veggie's happy! " Goku patted him on the head.  
" YOU are the author responsible for writing this play? " the woman gawked at Vegeta.  
" I wouldn't say 'author'... " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Mr. Oujisama this was truely and inspiring fairy-tale, our entire board voted your story as the winner hands down!"  
" As a-posed to hands up? " Goku cocked his head, confused.  
" It was such a dramatic, emotional creation. The way the prince had thought of to defeat those two monsters. What an  
INGENIUS plot! " she said.  
" I AM ingenius, aren't I. " Vegeta said proudly. Goku sweatdropped.  
" And Princess Kayka was such a sweetie. Those two just went so PERFECT together. " the woman clasped her hands.  
" Uh, heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!!! " Vegeta laughed nervously, his face glowing bright red.  
" WHO is Princess Kayka?! " Goku exclaimed, throwing his arms out to the sides and accidentally dropping Vegeta in  
the process.  
" Oww. " Vegeta twitched, then stood up again.  
" Little Veggie STILL hasn't answered me! " Goku sighed, " Who is PRINCESS KAYKA!! "  
" Umm... " Vegeta trailed off, " She's uhh, the, umm, princess...in the play....that I wrote... " he stammered  
uneasily.  
" Oh. " Goku blinked.  
" Are you Kayka's brother? " the woman asked Goku while holding up the picture the ouji had sketched. Vegeta yelped.  
" ACK! Bura sent THOSE in too! " he grabbed the picture and held it tightly along with his play.  
" You look an awful lot like her. " she smiled at the larger saiyajin. Goku cocked his head to see the drawing in  
Vegeta's hands and blinked.  
" DO I have a sister, Veggie? "  
" Of course you don't, baka! " Vegeta sweatdropped, then looked down at his work, ::Is the similarity REALLY that  
easy to spot?! I KNEW I should've concealed the other half of kaka-hair-spikes on the right side!:: he mentally cursed at  
himself, ::Maybe I should've shortened her height too...and gotten rid of the tail::  
Meanwhile, Goku was convercing with the woman while his own saiyajin appendage wagged cheerfully in the air, " So you  
mean _I_ can be in Veggie's play TOO? " he said eagerly.  
" Of course, you're welcome to join in. The board will be responsible for setting up the stage props and promoting  
while Mr. Oujisama directs whomever he feels free to cast for the parts in his play. " she explained.  
" WOW...THAT'S SO AMAZING! " Goku grinned, " Little Veggie said I'm in his play but I've flipped through the whole  
thing and I haven't seen the words Son Goku or Kakarrotto anywhere in here. " he frowned, holding up his copy.  
" Well you can always look again. " she suggested.  
" I tried. " Goku sighed, " This Kayka girl sure has a lot of lines with Veggie though, you think she's supposed to  
be Bulma as a saiyajin--you know, since everyone in the play is saiyajin except for the two demons who attack our city. "  
Goku thought outloud.  
" Umm, I don't know who Bulma is, but I'm sure that's a possiblity. " the woman scratched her head, confused, " Why  
don't you two come inside and we'll show you the auditorium. "  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, " Hear that Veggie! We get to see the stage and you get to be the director. "  
" Director, huh? " Vegeta was jarred out of his mental attacks on himself about Kayka's similiarities to her based-on  
character. He smirked, " Yes, Kakay's director. Ruler of his small kaka-domain. When the director orders something to happen,  
it happens! Just like with my future-kaka-servant-maid! " he laughed happily, " Hahaha! Who knows Kaka-chan, maybe I might  
write you in a bit-part as the prince's faithful servant and tend-to-er. " Vegeta proudly boasted, then noticed Goku was  
already inside and walking down the hallway. The ouji sweatdropped and stomped inside after him, grumbling, " Stupid,  
bakayaro. "  
  
  
" Veggie look! It's HUGE!!! " Goku gasped as he stared at the stage just as Vegeta entered the room, " You really  
COULD fit a whole town and castle on this stage! "  
The ouji looked up and his eyes went wide as saucers, " That's where the town will be, and there's the forest! " he  
grinned, hoping up onto the platform, " And here's the castle! And here's the spot where I shall DESTROY the first monster! "  
Vegeta pointed as he wandered around the stage, " And there's the moat! And there's the window to the room where they're  
keeping Princess Kak--Kayka captive! "  
" Heeheehee. " Goku giggled.  
" What's--so funny? " Vegeta turned towards him, slightly nervous.  
" Little Veggie almost said Kakarrotto instead of Kayka. Hahaha! " Goku laughed at him, " Veggie's got peasants on  
the brain! " he said cheerfully.  
Vegeta gulped, " Heh-heh, right. " he turned his head away from the other saiyajin who was smiling warmly at him, " I  
wonder how I'm going to make all this stuff anyway. " the ouji said, changing the subject.  
" We can have Bulma and the other people who work at Capsule Corp make all the sets for us! " Goku suggested, " I'm  
sure they'll be happy to help little Veggie in his time of need. "  
" Yes, of course. " a smirk appeared on the ouji's face, " And I can FINALLY DEFEAT Onna AND BEAT Freeza--indirectly,  
FOR ALL THE MISERY THEY'VE CAUSED ME!!! And for one night _I_ get to the HERO! "  
" HOORAY FOR VEGGIE THE HERO!! " Goku cheered him on as Vegeta did a little victory pose, then jumped back off the  
stage, " Does this mean little Veggie will put on his play AFTER all? " Goku asked eagerly.  
" Yes Kakarrotto, I WILL be putting on this play! " Vegeta said boldly, " And YOU will be helping me. "  
" Veggie gonna tell me what my part is now? " the larger saiyaji smiled.  
" Umm, when we get outside. " Vegeta avoided any eye-contact.  
" YAY!! "  
" Mr. Oujisama, " the woman from before took something out of her pocket, " Here, these are the keys to the community  
center and the auditorium so you and your cast members can practice. " she handed the keys to him.  
" Thanks. " Vegeta said, looking at the keys, " Maybe this will turn out oh-kay for me after all, huh Kakarrotto? "  
he looked up and sweatdropped to see Goku no longer next to him but bouncing up and down outside the building.  
" VEGGIE TELL ME!!! " he squealed.  
Vegeta and the woman sweatdropped, " He--wants to know what part he has in the play. " Vegeta groaned.  
" Oh. Well he's an eager one isn't he? " she smiled, " I'm sure you'll have no problem with actors as willing to  
perform for you as that one is. "  
" Yeah... " Vegeta trailed off as he walked to the outside door, ::How am I going to explain to Kakarrotto what  
'part' I put him in! He'll kill me! Or WORSE--he'll completely avoid me out of fear and disgust for the rest of my LIFE!::  
the little ouji shuddered as he opened the door to find a large shadow looming over him. He sweatdropped and glanced upward  
to see Goku staring down at him with a grin on his face so big it looked as if he was going to eat the ouji whole.  
" VEGGIE-TELL-ME-NOW?? " Goku said excitedly.  
" Uh--yes, sure. " Vegeta laughed nervously. Goku opened his mouth to say something, " BUT, first stop looming  
overtop of me, I'd rather not be splattered with oncoming kaka-drool. "  
" Yes Veggie! " Goku teleported another foot away from him, " SOOOOo? Who am I? "  
Vegeta shifted uneasily, then gave the larger saiyajin a cheesy grin, " You're..Kayka? "  
" ...is that a question or an an answer? " Goku cocked his head, confused.  
" Uhhh, it's uhh, well, erm, yes. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" COOL!!! " Goku squealed, then said in a sing-song voice as he hopped across the street, " I get to be Kayka! I get  
to be Kayka! I get to be---waitaminute, KAYKA'S A GIRL!! " he exclaimed, then turned to Vegeta, " YOU CAST ME AS A GIRL!!!! "  
Goku screamed loud enough to be heard by everyone within a 10 mile radius. Vegeta's face went beet red with embarassment. The  
ouji shunk down in humiliation and hid inside a nearby bush, " VEH-GEEE!!! " Goku shouted at the bush, now infront Capsule  
Corp, " I'M NOT A GIRL!!!! " he pulled the pieces of the bush away to expose a frightened saiyajin staring up at him,  
" Veggie, you KNOW I'm not a girl, right? " Goku said skeptically. Vegeta avoided eye-contact.  
" Uh-huh. "  
" Kayka is supposed to be me, right Veggie? "  
" Uh-huh... " Vegeta's face began to tint red again, " Kayka, Kakay, what's the difference. Heh-heh-heh. " he laughed  
nervously, " Just a, misplaced 'y', that's all. "  
The larger saiyajin just glared down at him.  
" Umm, Kayka IS the princess of the play...if that, makes you feel any bet--- "  
" --I get to be Veggie's *PRINCESS*? " a huge grin covered Goku's face.  
" NO! NO NO NO NO NO!!! " Vegeta yelled in realization of what he just said, " You're not my princess!! You're the  
servant-maid!! "  
" But Kayka is little Veggie's princess so since Kayka is just in pig-latin for Kakay and Kakay is what little Veggie  
sometimes calls me then I get to be Veggie's PRINCESS! " Goku exclaimed cheerfully, then picked up Vegeta and pulled him out  
of the shrubbery, " WOW little buddy, I didn't know you loved me ~*THAT~MUCH*~!! " he hugged Vegeta tightly, " Aww Veggie I  
promise I will be the BEST oujo EVER! "  
" .... " Vegeta squeaked out in shock, then yelped as Goku dropped him and ran inside.  
" HEY EVERYBODY!! GUESS WHAT!!! VEGGIE MADE ME HIS PRINCESS IN THE PLAY!!! "  
Vegeta serious considered beating himself to death with his own script, then decided against it, ::I can't believe it  
...that WASN'T a nightmare I had last night...that was a VISION!!:: he shuddered, " I HAVE to do something to stop it. I  
CAN'T go through that play with Kakarrotto being MY princess. I'll never live it down!! WHAT'LL I DO!!! "  
  
  
" Hey Bulma? "  
" NO. "  
" PLEASE!!! " Vegeta spat out, following her around her lab.  
" Vegeta you got yourself into this mess, you should've hidden your script or at least base Kayka more on your own  
imagination than on Son-kun. " Bulma nodded.  
" That's not the POINT! I want YOU to play Kayka! " he said.  
" What? "  
" You heard me! I need someone to be in the play as the princess and I'm going to need YEARS of mental therepy if I  
have to go on with Kakarrotto in her place!!! " Vegeta shivered in disgust.  
" Vegeta, I CAN'T! I'm already working on creating you a sleek, high-tech design for your little 'saiyajin village'  
so you have a decent set for the play, not to mention I helped you order that horse so you have something to ride up to the  
'castle' in. " Bulma explained.  
" Kakarrotto'd probably try to eat the thing after we're done with it. " he grumbled.  
" Oh he would not! Goku wouldn't eat a horse. "  
" ...can I eat it after we're done with it then? "  
" NO VEGETA! " Bulma snapped, " Now let me get back to work! " she turned her attention towards the small, round  
metal machine infront of her.  
" BUL-CHAAAN!! " he teleported infront of her and grabbed the machine, then held it above her reach. Bulma sighed in  
exasperation.  
" Ugh. Veh-- "  
" Bulma--I CAN'T stand up on that stage infront of all those people spouting mush back and forth with KAKARROTTO!! "  
Bulma chuckled.  
" Oh, you think that's FUNNY do you? I'm sure it is. " Vegeta said sarcastically, " Do you even KNOW how my story  
ENDS?! " he groaned.  
Bulma thought for a moment, " Yes, I remember now. Bura and I read it together. *snicker* Very emotional moment  
Vegeta. Why can't you act like that normally. " she snickered, " All suave and heroic. "  
" I'M NOT GONNA KISS KAKARROTTO!!!! " Vegeta wailed.  
" Then change the ending. " Bulma rubbed her ears in pain, then attempted to grab the machine back which Vegeta only  
switched to his other hand, " Urg!! "  
" I can't change my ending JUST BECAUSE Kakarrotto's playing the other lead!! I'm not changing it for my peasant! "  
he snorted.  
" Why don't you just keep it the way it is. You'll survive. It's only a short little stage kiss. " Bulma nodded.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Not in my mind it wasn't. " Vegeta groaned, sweatdropping, " It lasted 5 minutes! "  
" Eew. " Bulma twitched, " Just, shorten it to a peck then. "  
" Ohhhhh. Bulma! Kayka and Kakay are two COMPLETELY DIFFERENT people! " Vegeta exclaimed, " They just look similar  
and act sort of similar, but THEY ARE NOT THE SAME!! You're the only one I can put in this spot that I won't feel awkward or  
deeply embarassed and emotionally hurt doing all these mushy lines with! "  
Bulma snatched her machine back from Vegeta, " Well maybe if you had written ME in the place to begin with I would  
re-consider. " Vegeta's face fell, " But this part was designed for a female Goku. You know as well as I do that I can't  
through ki blasts or 'aid you in destroying the saiyajin-eating monster'. "  
" ...what if we turn Kakarrotto into a gir-- "  
" --there is no techonlogy in existance that can do that Vegeta. And even so Goku wouldn't approve of you doing that.  
He'd probably be disturbed by you for a long long time if you even SUGGESTED that! " Bulma sighed.  
" Kakay DID seem mad at me back there by the bushes until I reminded him of the princess thing. " Vegeta said  
uneasily, " I mean, even with the dragonballs-- "  
" Won't be active again until next October thanks to your "immortality and servant-maid" wishes. "  
" But you recalled my Kaka-servant-maid wish. Doesn't that put it back down to 4 months? " he offered.  
" Maybe. Oh I don't know! Even so that means we can't make another wish for at least a month! " Bulma said, " And I  
KNOW that Goku no longer trusts you with making wishes. "  
Vegeta sighed, " Where is Kakarrotto anyway? I lost him after he ran inside and started cheering that 'Veggie' had  
finally made him the saiyajin no oujo. "  
" He's upstairs with Bura. She's taking his 'measurements' for his costume. " Bulma chuckled.  
" WHAT?! " Vegeta fell over, " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS!!! "  
" Because you didn't give me a decent chance to speak and-- " Bulma sweatdropped to see Vegeta had just rushed out of  
the room, then re-poked his head in the doorway.  
" Kakarrotto still hasn't read any of my play yet, has he? "  
" No, not yet-- "  
" GREAT! " he ducked out of the lab again, " THIS MEANS I STILL HAVE CHANCE!! "  
" ...a chance to do what? "  
  
  
" *knock*knock*knock*. Oh Kakarrot-tooo? " Vegeta said in a sing-song voice as he knocked on Bura's door, " Are you  
in there? "  
A fit of giggles erupted from inside. A look of worry covered the ouji's face as he opened the door, " Kakarrotto? "  
" HI VEGGIE!! " Goku said happily. Vegeta took one look at the other saiyajin and fell over. Goku was now wearing an  
exact replica of Kayka's costume and looking through the copy of Vegeta's script with Bura, " Glad you could make it! You see  
Kayka says a lot of long complicated words and I was wondering if you could tell me what they mean and explain how to  
prounounce them. "  
" ... "  
" Veggie? " Goku cocked his head.  
" WHERE DID YOU GET THAT OUTFIT!!! " Vegeta shrieked, terrified.  
" Oh, Bura ordered it. She took my measurements then we faxed a copy of the costume's picture and the measurements to  
Ji-chan and he had the guys who made needle mountain sow it for me. Then Goggie delievered it here to us. Your ouji costume's  
on the way. " Goku nodded cheerfully.  
" VEJITTO AND GOGETA ARE IN ON THIS TOO!? " Vegeta fell over again, " I THOUGHT THEY WERE ON MY SIDE!! "  
" *knock*knock*knock* " a rapping sound was heard against Bura's window. She opened it to reveal Gogeta grinning  
Goku-style in his h.f.i.l security uniform while holding a large wrapped brown package.  
" HELLO! " Gogeta said cheerfully.  
" HI GOGGIE! " Goku waved to him.  
" GOGETA!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!! " Vegeta screamed at him. The fusion-baby blinked in response.  
" Huh? "  
" Gogeta I want you to take back Kakarrotto's "princess", " he cringed in disgust at the thought, " costume! I'm NOT  
going to let him play opposite me in my dramatic storyline full of deep feeling that mere peasants cannot possible comprehend  
!!! "  
" Aww, Veggie this isn't about our lil *smoochie* at the end, is it? " Goku sighed, " I don't have a problem with  
you-- "  
" --GOGETA!!! " the ouji turned back to the fusion, his face bright red.  
" Huh? "  
Vegeta noticed a pair of headphones on Gogeta's head and ripped them off, " BAKA!! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT CAN HAPPEN  
WHEN YOU LISTEN TO MUSIC ON THE JOB!! YOU COULD BECOME POSSESSED BY PURE EVIL AND TRY TO DESTORY THE UNIVERSE!!  
THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON I HAD TO PERFROM THE FUSION DANCE WITH KAKARROTTO IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! "  
" In YOUR timeline, yeah. " Gogeta nodded thoughtfully, then grinned, " Here you go Toussan! Take your present! " he  
handed it over to him.  
Vegeta snatched it from him, " KAKARROTTO!! Return your oujo outfit! NOW! "  
" Buh--but little Veggie?... " Goku's eyes began to water, " I thought you WANTED me to be your *princess*. Seeing as  
you wrote such beautiful things about me in your play... " he sniffled. Bura gave Goku a comfort hug, but due to her height  
she only barely reached his waist.  
" That's not being very nice to do to Mommy, Toussan. " Gogeta shook his head. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Gogeta I didn't even PLAN to put on a LIVE PLAY! "  
" You mean you wanted to do a dead one-- "  
" ... " Vegeta folded his arms and stared at the fusion skeptically.  
" Heeheehee, just playing with you Toussan! " Gogeta grinned.  
" Thank God. " Vegeta muttered, " Listen Gogeta, I only wrote this thing because I wanted to prove to Bura that I can  
create a much better fairy-tale than the ones I read her at night that were written by humans! " he whispered, " She sent it  
into some baka contest without me knowing and I won! And now Kakarrotto thinks I privately dubbed him my oujo just because in  
my play I save a princess named Kayka! "  
" So? "  
" --who incidentally knows how to perform the kamehameha wave and can use that teleporting technique of Kakay's. " he  
rambled off.  
Gogeta sweatdropped, " Well I'm sure it's just a coincid-- "  
" She also calls me her "little Vedge'ums" at one point. "  
" ...and you actually put all this stuff on paper??? " Gogeta gawked.  
" Yes. " Vegeta answered bluntly.  
" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!! " he exclaimed, " I had my timeline's you and Mommy in my head for almost a week! You  
know as well as I do that Mommy's a sucker for you talking mushy about her!!! "  
Vegeta glanced over his shoulder to see Goku sitting down at Bura's play-table and giggling at a page in Vegeta's  
play while his cheeks turned a delighted shade of pink. He turned back to the fusion with "I'm doomed" written all over his  
face, " I should've never included Kakarrotto in my play. I would've leveled it down to me just defeated the bad guys WITHOUT  
having a princess in the plotline if I knew THIS was going to happen!! "  
" Sorry Toussan. I wish I could help. " Gogeta said sadly, then suddenly pulled a capsule out of his pocket, " MOMMY!  
I FORGOT TO GIVE THIS TO YOU! " he tossed it to Goku, who opened it up to expose a beautifully crafted golden crown.  
" OOOOOOOOH!! It's so PRETTY!! " the larger saiyajin gasped, putting it on.  
Bura blinked, " Hey, that isn't the crown Kayka is supposed to wear. "  
Vegeta paled at the golden object, " AHHH!! THA-THA-THA-THA--THAT'S THE OUJO CROWN!!! " he fell backwards and landed  
on his behind, pointing in fright at the crown.  
" Of course it's an oujo crown, little Veggie. " Goku laughed, " I'm playing Veggie's oujo in the play you know. "  
" NO BAKAYARO!! THAT'S _THE_ SAIYAJIN NO OUJO CROWN!! You know how I have my AUTHENTIC OUJI CROWN in my room? Well  
THAT'S THE PARTNER TO IT!! " he exclaimed, then jumped to his feet and grabbed Gogeta by the collar, " WHERE DID YOU GET THAT  
CROWN!!! "  
" *Ack*!! " Gogeta yelped from the loss of oxygen, " Uncle Raditsu... " he squeaked out. Vegeta let go of him, " I  
was looking through the castle; which also somehow ended up down there, and Raditsu overheard me and led me to where the  
crown was. He said something about 'as long as Vegeta's going to treat my brother like his oujo he might as well look like  
one too'. Then he handed it over to me and walked off groaning about where he went wrong how he could've possibly saved  
'Kakarrotto' from becoming a ouji-love-slave. " Gogeta explained.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " I never DID get a chance to explain to Raditsu about Kakarrotto back there.. "  
" Heeheehee, so pretty.. " Goku awwed at himself in the mirror, adjusting the crown on his head.  
" This is all like some horrible, twisted nightmare. " Vegeta muttered in disbelief, his bottom right eyelid  
twitching. He turned back to Gogeta, " Son, when you get back, calmly explain to Kakarrotto's stupid brother that Kakarrotto  
is NOT my princess and FURTHERMORE is NOT my "ouji-love-slave". He just kept walking in on the most inopportune moments and  
assumed what he was seeing was infact, well, not what he was seeing. "  
" I'm actually afraid to ask what you're even talking about, but I'll explain to him anyway. " Gogeta shrugged, then  
teleported away.  
" He--HEY!! YOU FORGOT TO TAKE BACK THAT CROWN!!! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Heeheeheeheeheeheehee! " a little giggle came from behind. Vegeta froze as a finger tapped him on the shoulder. He  
looked up to see Goku grinning at him but covering his mouth with his hands so Vegeta couldn't tell; however the laughing  
pretty much gave it away.  
" What is it NOW, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta groaned, placing his hand over his eyes and squinting them shut.  
" Does Veggie think I'm pretty? " the larger saiyajin giggled.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " NO YOU ARE _NOT_ PRETTY!! "  
" Little Veggie hasn't even looked at me! " Goku teleported infront of Vegeta and pulled his hands off his face,  
" Veggie LOOK! How can I get your opinion if you don't open your veggie-eyes? "  
" Ohhhhhh...will you leave me alone if I look at you? " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Of COURSE little Veggie. " Goku grabbed the ouji's hands. Vegeta squrimed in disgust. He opened his eyes and  
flushed bright red at the other saiyajin infront of him who was smiling warmly.  
" Uhhh...uhhhhhh...uhhhHHhhhhh...... " Vegeta's whole body burst into a bright red glow, including his tail who's fur  
puffed out on all sides.  
" AWWWW! VEGGIE LIKES IT!! " Goku said happily, hugging the ouji, " Oh little Veggie I KNEW you'd like it! Ooh! Why  
don't you get your ouji costume on and come back and we can take a picture together! It'll be fun! And maybe we could even  
rehearse a few lines together. We DO have quite a few of them. And Veggie could help me understand some of the big words  
from his big vocabulary! "  
" Re--hearse? " Vegeta squeaked out, still dazed, hugged, and glowing bright red.  
" Yeah, you know practice some of our lines outloud together. Just you and me! We DO have a lot of lines. " Goku  
nodded, sitting Vegeta down on Bura's bed, " Maybe we should do that first and you get changed into your prince costume  
later. Oh-kay, I'm gonna start from right here. Now in this part of Veggie's play you've been trying to beat the possessed  
villagers all day but for some reason they keep coming back. It's nightime and since the demons have fallen asleep the  
possessed villagers have too. Veggie is about a foot away from the drawbridge and if he makes a sudden move the villagers  
will attack him again. But he needs the energy from tonight to have enough to do battle tommorow and figure out a plan of  
attack so he can save Kayka, that's me, and defeat the demons who are holding his castle home captive. K? "  
" Ka-ka-ka-ka-- " Vegeta stammered, the glow starting to fade.  
" Alright, ready? Here I go. " Goku looked at the script then took the ouji's hand, " 'Oh V-sama! If only this--' "  
" *THUNK*! " Vegeta fell backwards and fainted. Goku sweatdropped.  
" Aw Veggie! " he formed a tiny ki blast and shocked Vegeta awake.  
" AHHH!! " the smaller saiyajin shrieked, then blinked in confusion as he became aware of his surroundings, " Wha?? "  
" Veggie. Script. You. Me. Practicing. Here! " Goku held the script infront of Vegeta's face and pointed to the top  
line he was starting at, " Ready? "  
" Why are you saying things in one-word sentences? " Vegeta said.  
" Because I'm trying to make a point! *sigh* Little Veggie, PLEASE practice with me! " Goku sighed.  
" Well I guess I-- " Vegeta stammered, " --sure. As-long-as-its-not-the-ending-though!! I will NOT practice the  
ending with you! "  
" It's not the ending! " Goku sweatdropped, " Now I'll start. " he cleared his throat, " 'Oh V-sama! If only this  
tower wasn't so high and this window so small I would easily leap out into your waiting arms. But alas a complete tragedy  
would occur if I made even the slightest movement to escape from this prison. We wouldn't have the speed to leave the  
village without our possessed fellow saiyajins attacking us in a blind fury not their own but a transfer of the anger from  
the monsters holding me captive. I could never live with myself if we were to kill our own people for crimes they are  
performing not of themselves but of hypnosis. I feel as if I were to make even the slightest movement to leave this room the  
beasts would once again awaken and unleash their terror upon us!!' " the larger saiyajin sobbed quietly, then perked up,  
" Oh-kay Veggie your turn!! " Goku grinned, handing the script over to him.  
" ... " Vegeta stared at him in shock, " That was perfect..... " he murmured, his jaw hanging open.  
" It was just BEAUTIFUL, Kakarroujo! You put such realisticness in the way you said your lines. " Bura smiled at him,  
teary-eyed.  
" Really? Aww, thanks Bura! " Goku said cheerfully.  
" How can you pull it off perfectly...that's not possible... " the still-shocked ouji said while looking through his  
papers, " You--you're Kakarrotto. You can't ACT! And certainly not this WELL!! It's impossible, you're not supposed to be  
that good at acting and unleashing emotions that are written on a piece of paper?! And not ones that I WROTE!! " Vegeta  
gulped.  
" Does that mean I did a good job, little Veggie? " Goku asked curiously.  
" Yes, Kakarrotto. You read it exactly the way I had the scene pictured. " Vegeta groaned, " But it's not supposed to  
happen this way!! It sounds to convincing! I can't guh-guh-go up there with you talking to me like you really ARE trapped by  
monsters and long for me to save you so we can run away together!! " he flushed a light red glow.  
" You mean, Veggie WANTS me to sound fake? " Goku scratched his head, confused.  
" NO! Not that either, you just, you SOUND JUST LIKE KAYKA! " Vegeta squinted his eyes shut.  
" Isn't that who I'm playing as? " Goku asked.  
" Yes but you sound too REAL. " Vegeta turned his head the other way, " And when what you're saying sounds real it  
feels real to me and I just CAN'T have you playing this part if I get swept up in it all and embarass myself! " he shivered.  
" But Veggie knows it's just pretend. You wouldn't want me to read it like "...I could never live, with myself if--"  
." he re-read the line in a wooden tone that sounded like he was trying to figure out what each word was, " SEE! That doesn't  
sound good like that! I'm supposed to be feeling sad right there and if I say it and it sounds fake then I don't believe it  
myself. " Goku explained, " Little Veggie doesn't want me to sound really bad, does he? "  
" ... " Vegeta grabbed his script back from Goku, " Kakarrotto I can't have you play Kayka. " he said quickly.  
" WHAT?! " Goku fell over, " But you said I was "perfect"?! "  
" No, it--it'll be just like that terrible, frighting, disgusting vision I had last night. " Vegeta shuddered, " And  
I REALLY don't want that to happen on-stage in real life to me. "  
" Veggie it'll be oh-kay. It's not ME saying all this mushy stuff to you. It's Kayka. And besides I didn't understand  
the little speech I read anyways! " Goku poked him in the shoulder, " Please do not fire me, little buddy. " he sniffled.  
Vegeta sighed, " Alright. Just try to sound more like yourself and less like Kayka. " he dismissed it.  
" YAY! I get to keep my spot af-ter all! " Goku said in a sing-song voice, then reached out to the ouji, " Little  
Veggie save me!! " he exclaimed in a mock-overdramatic voice.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " This is going to be tougher than I thought. " he got up and prepared to leave the room.  
" Awww, little Veggie come back! " Goku pouted. Vegeta just snorted and opened the door to Bura's room, " Veh-GEE! "  
he sighed, then grinned and grabbed himself by the neck, " ACK! Oh help me little Veggie! My arms have been possessed by the  
evil bad guys and they are forcing me to choke myself *fake-gasp* O-the iron-knee! " he fell down and pretended to faint.  
" It's IRONY, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta groaned.  
" Hahaha, come back Veggie! Help me! Save me! Chop off my arms if you must to destroy the badness that has  
manifeasted itself within my limbs! " Goku said mockingly while laughing and laying on the floor.  
" *SLAM*! " the door slammed shut. Goku instantly sat up.  
" LITTLE VEH-GEE!! I was only playing! I am sorry I made fun of your Veggie-tale. Really I am. Come back so I can  
give you a hug and make it all better. I LOVE YOU LITTLE BUDDY!!! " he shouted at the door. The creases of the door burst  
into a bright red glow. Vegeta flung open the door with an aggrivated look on his face.  
" CUT THAT OUT!! " he yelled angrily.  
" Yes my prince. " the larger saiyajin said sweetly. Vegeta froze in place, then regained consious thought once Goku  
started laughing at him, " Hahahahaha!! Veggie really *WUVS* his Kayka! " Goku giggled, bending down to Vegeta's height.  
" ERRR, KAKARROTTO _I_ SHOULD CHOKE YOU!! " Vegeta reached up with his hands in a threatening manner, aiming for  
Goku's neck.  
" Veggie wouldn't dare. " the larger saiyajin grinned widely, then grabbed the ouji's hands and causing him to yelp  
in surprise, " After all, you would be losing such a wonderful actor, don't you think V-sama? " Goku went back into Kayka's  
soothing tone of voice.  
" AHHH!! " Vegeta shrieked, pulling his hands away and backing up, " AHH AHH AHH AHH AHH!!! " he ran for the door and  
tripped over one of Bura's toys in the process. Vegeta struggled to his feet and dashed out of the room, still screaming in  
absolute terror.  
" Was it something I said? " Goku blinked at the empty doorway and then at his empty hands.  
" I think it was the way you said it. " Bura added.  
" Heehee~~ " Goku smiled happily, " I love to mess with Veggie's mind! It's so much fun! "  
" AHHH!! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH!!! " constant shrieks were heard from down the hall inside Vegeta's room.  
" How much longer do you think it will be before Toussan-chan gets back to normal? " Bura asked.  
" Oh, about 5 minutes. Little Veggie can not stay frightened for too long or else he passes out from the lack of  
oxygen he looses while screeeaming. " Goku chuckled at the thought, " Veggie will come back though. I'll apologize to him  
for scaring him then. "  
" How do you know Toussan will come back? "  
" Veggie left his script here. He can't rehearse unless he comes back to get it you know. "  
Bura clasped her hands together, " Oh Mr. Goten's Daddy you are so clever! "  
Goku grinned, " Hahaha!! "  
  
  
" STUPID OUJI! *HEEYAH!* I CAN'T BELIEVE HE CAST ME AS A *HEEYAH* DEMON!!! " Chi-Chi snarled angrily as she  
repeatedly threw the ax from the top of her old childhood helmet at a large tree in the Capsule Corp backyard, " I SHOULD  
KILL HIM FOR THIS!! *HEEYAH*! And GOKU as his PRINCESS! What was he THINKING! I THOUGHT HE DIDN'T WANT GO-CHAN AS THE  
PRINCESS!! I THOUGHT HE WANTED GOKU TO BE HIS STUPID SERVANT-MAID!!! "  
" Kaasan? "  
" WHAT! " Chi-Chi wipped around to see Gohan in the doorway. The anger disappeared from her face, " Gohan-chan! " she  
gave him a hug, " Oh my baby, you believe your mother don't you? "  
" Kaasan why are you throwing that ax at Bulma's tree? " Gohan squeaked out, suffocating from the hold. Chi-Chi let  
go of him.  
" Oh, you know, I'm just ridding myself of some STRESS!!! " she picked up the ax again and threw it clear on the mark  
and hitting the same spot for the umpteenth time, " HAHA! I've still got it! " Chi-Chi grinned.  
" If you keep doing that the tree's going to break and fall over. " Gohan sweatdropped.  
" You're probably right. " Chi-Chi frowned, " Hmm, you think I can hit the back of the Ouji's bedroom from here if I  
aim for the other end of the tree? "  
" I think Vegeta's room is on the front end of Capsule Corp so you would've needed to hit the tree out there, there's  
a big one that almost reaches his room---WHAT AM I SAYING! " Gohan shook his head, " Kaasan, that's not the point! The point  
is that slicing this tree isn't going to help you accomplish anything. "  
Chi-Chi paused, " You're right Gohan. " she yanked her ax out of the tree, " I need to do something to beat that  
little Ouji at his own game. " she thought for a moment, then smirked, " Perfect. " Chi-Chi turned to her son, " Gohan, I'm  
not GOING to be playing a 'demon' in the Ouji's play. "  
" What are you talking about? " Gohan looked slightly nervous.  
" First of all, Bulma's already creating monsters for the Ouji to 'fight' against, and second of all I'm planning on  
doing a little script revision. " she nodded.  
" ACK! Mom, you can't just go off and change Vegeta's script on him! It IS his play and he DID win and-- "  
" --do YOU want to see that evil little monster carry my Go-chan away in a dress? "  
" No. " Gohan paled at the thought.  
" EXACTLY! _I_ shall play the part of the daring princess; I AM royalty you know; who exposes that Ouji as the source  
of the spell and the monsters who kidnapped Goku as a scheme to enslave him and furthermore expose that "kayka" is merely a  
false identity Vegeta has hypnotized onto Go-chan and that Go-chan is really the ruler and King of MY empire which is a few  
villages down the road from the saiyajin one AND he doesn't wear a dress. Goku and I shall defeat the Ouji and return home  
to live in peace for the rest of our days. " Chi-Chi explained.  
" ...you DO know Vegeta would NEVER let you do that to his play, right Kaasan? " Gohan gawked.  
" Yes, I do. THAT is why I plan to carry out this part of the play WHILE the actual show is going on. Goku will  
obviously go along with MY version of the ending and disguard that disgusting 'Ouji's koi' part in favor of my King seeing as  
that he's not interested in playing a romance opposite the person whom he thinks of as merely his "little buddy" AND the  
known fact that he's sickened by the idea of portraying a girl. "  
" Are you sure about this? " he asked. Chi-Chi nodded, " Even so, where are you going to get a costume anyway?  
Everything's already been ordered and it'd look a little suspicous if you were to order a new outfit just now. "  
" Simple. I'll have the people from my village create new 'gyu-mao' armor for me. Maybe I can even get a new helmet  
fitted for me. " she smiled at her ax.  
" You have a village? " Gohan blinked in disbelief.  
" Of COURSE I have a village! After Roshi accidentally destoryed me and my father's already-in-flames castle we moved  
our home down to the village he ruled over. They have great respect and loyalty to the Ox-king and I. " Chi-Chi smirked.  
" Mom, if you had a whole village of people, why didn't you use them to stop Vegeta sooner? " Gohan suggested.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " I, hadn't thought of that until just now...and-stop-asking-your-mother-such-hard-questions! "  
she snapped, " Now let's go. " she said, heading for the front-yard.  
" Go? Go where? "  
" Gohan, wheren't you listening? To my VILLAGE! " Chi-Chi sighed.  
" WE? "  
" Yes we. I can't go there alone now can I? Besides I want to hurry there and back so instead of the car I'm going to  
need you to help me fly there. I can fly, but not nearly as fast as you can. " she said, then turned to him and held out her  
wrist, " So? Ready to leave? "  
" But Kaasan it's wrong. You wouldn't want Vegeta tampering with YOUR play if it was you who had written one. " Gohan  
protested.  
" Gohan-chan. The Ouji has "Kayka" kissing him in the last scene. ARE YOU GOING TO JUST STAND BY AND LET THAT SORT OF  
THING HAPPEN TO OUR GOKU!!! " Chi-Chi stomped her foot.  
" Ehhhhh....so wrong. " Gohan shuddered at the imagery, " So very WRONG. "  
" Good, I'm glad you agree. " Chi-Chi smiled as Gohan grabbed her wrist, " Now let's go save my Go-chan!!! " she said  
determinedly as Gohan flew off, " HAHA! Take THAT, Ouji! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! " Chi-Chi laughed.  
Gohan sweatdropped, " What am I getting myself into... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
7:19 PM 1/20/2003  
END OF PART 2  
Chuquita: YAY! A second normal-sized chapter in a row! (does a little cheer) AND I got it done in 3 days! (does another  
little cheer) I'm so happy! Special thanks to Maria Cline who gave an idea in her review which gave me a related idea to have  
Chi-Chi take matters into her own hands about the play. *nods* Also a get-well-soon to Nekoni who hasn't been feeling well  
lately.  
Vegeta: What about me?  
Chuquita: Veggie you seem perfectly healthy to me at the moment.  
Vegeta: No I'm not. *fake-cough*.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I never cared for the cold weather.  
Vegeta: (looks at his watch) I wonder where Kakarrotto got off to? I hope he gets back with those ingrediants soon.  
Chuquita: You REALLY think you're going to get this "loophole" to work for you, huh Vedge?  
Vegeta: (proudly) Of COURSE it will work. The great and powerful saiyajin no ouji is never WRONG.  
Chuquita: (rolls her eyes) Whatever you say Veggie. (happily) I'm just happy I got the next chapter done!  
Vegeta: That's only because you were off today.  
Chuquita: Yes, yes I was. And I'm off on Thursday too. We have half-days for mid-terms and since periods 3 & 4 are my study  
halls I get the whole day off! (hums a happy little tune)  
Vegeta: (flatly) Lucky you.  
Goku: (sing-song voice) I'M BAAAACK!! [holding a grocery bag] Here you go Veggie! [plops items on table and points to each  
one] 3 tangerines, 4 guava melons, a half a pound of ham, 2 pints of skim milk, potato bread, and spicy mexican hot sauce!  
There were two brands there so I got one of each cuz I didn't know which one you wanted.  
Vegeta: [picks up both hot sauces] Tostitos and Chi-Chi's? Since when does Onna sell hot sauce?!  
Goku: (shrugs) I'm not sure.  
Chuquita: (to Son) Chi-Chi's is from a resturant chain, there's no relation to your Chi-Chi.  
Vegeta: WHY would anyone name a resturant after ONNA!?  
Goku: She DOES cook good food. (nods) You think Chi-chan'd sue 'um for money if she knew they had the same name?  
Chuquita: I know chichi means 'fashionable' in french, but I have no idea what else it would be called that for.  
Goku: (perks up) OH! Guess what else I got! [pulls something out of the bag]  
Vegeta: (looks at the box and turns pale green) "VEGGIE-BURGERS"??  
Goku: (laughs) Haha, yeah! I dunno why you would call it that. At first I thought "Oh NO! They make cheeseburgers out of  
little Veggies!!" but then I remembered there's only ONE little Veggie and he is a-live and well so I thought I'd buy a pack  
and taste 'um to find out what they ARE made of.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That's disturbing.  
Goku: Aww, little Veggie do not worry! They have the word "Veggie" in the title so they can't taste THAT bad.  
Vegeta: (shivers) I--I'm not sure HOW I would taste ground up and cooked into a meat patty. (goes from pale green to stark  
white)  
Goku: Little Veggie do not be scared. _I_ won't let anybody ground you up into a tasty snack. [gives Veggie a hug] Does  
Veggie feel any better now?  
Vegeta: (mildly red) Umm, kind of...  
Chuquita: (to Son) You know dbarena has 2 more gt episodes to go and then they're done.  
Goku: (saddened) Aw.  
Chuquita: I kind of wish there were more gt episodes because of the return of Veggie's "gotta get better than Kakarrotto"  
attitude which I love so much.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Which you love to make fun of so much.  
Chuquita: And gt proved my fusion-dance idea that when you two use that type of fusion you're only sharing the body but still  
have seperate minds. In the newest one I saw (61) Veggie keeps putting all the blame that Son-kun kept making Gogeta fool  
around while they were fused as opposed to the portara fusion where a third entity is born from it (Vejitto).  
Goku: (grins at Veggie) Heeheehee~~  
Vegeta: (groans) I hate the fusion dance.  
Chuquita: It's still up there so if anyone wants to download it they can "www.dragonballarena.com". Also they have Movie 12  
up there all this week! Which is my favorite tied with Movie 8. So if you have a realplayer and wanna find out what Gogeta  
sounds/acts like, check it out. (to Son) The end-credits theme song is very catchy, but since its in another language I can't  
remember the words very well and end up humming up except on like a few words I remember.  
Vegeta: You HAD to give Gogeta a cameo in this story, didn't you.  
Chuquita: (grins) I can't help it! I like your two fusions too much to just forget about them. OH! And as for my manga,  
mediaminer somehow fixed itself earlier this week so I'm going to try to get 3 more pages of it uploaded there this week.  
My "gallery" page is at: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/agal.php?id=63631  
But I'll probably put them on my site and give the urls to those pages in the next chapter anyway. MM.org still hasn't fully  
recovered and my site's server loads the comics pages much faster than mediaminer anyway. Here's my main page  
http://www.geocities.com/pepsi_girl_veggie//HomepageChu.htm  
But the light blue backround and the images (minus a smiling gif Veggie) don't really show up. I have the first 3 pages of  
my manga at mm and only the first on my site which would be at this url  
http://www.geocities.com/pepsi_girl_veggie/kakaymeetskayka2.JPG  
Vegeta: (musing) Kayka DOES have a certain charm to her you know...  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Goku: (inches his chair away from Veggie a little bit)  
Vegeta: I wonder how all these items are supposed to help me with this loophole anyway. [holds up B.B.O.A.S]  
Goku: [opening the Veggie-burgers box] I dunno...hey Veggie you know where I can find a grill?  
Vegeta: (falls over) You're actually going to EAT THOSE?!  
Goku: (grins) I'm gonna try!  
Vegeta: ...oh...have...fun then. (nervously watches the frozen burgers) This page says I need a blender...where am _I_  
supposed to find a blender!?  
Goku: (happily) In a kitchen!  
Vegeta: ...I know THAT!  
Chuquita: Don't you HAVE a blender already Vedge?  
Vegeta: It's at home.... (smirks) Say, Kakarrotto, how would you like to accompany me to Capsule Corp and you can cook your  
(shudder) "Veggie-burgers" there while I blend you a drink.  
Goku: YAY! To Veggie's house we go!  
Vegeta: Chu, grab the camera, I need someone to record my victory on tape for posterity.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Whatever you say Veggie. [takes spare camera and follows him out the door] I guess we'll be having  
part 3's Corners from Veggie's house.  
Goku: Heehee! This is gonna be fun! Cooking with Veggie and eating Veggie-burgers!  
Vegeta: (snickers) Bwahahaha, the moment of truth is at hand. I SHALL have my Kaka-servant-maid!! (rubs his hands together  
maniacally)  
Goku: (curious) Did you say something little Veggie?  
Vegeta: Nothing. 


	3. Veggie'armor l ChiChi's village l interA...

6:21 PM 1/21/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "The Fairly Oddparents"  
Cosmo: It's threatening and romantic, it's threatmantic!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (happily) And so begins part 3! (to audiance) As you can see, due to our needs of such objects as grills and  
blenders we have moved Part 3's Corner from our normal studio into Veggie's, urm, kitchen. (sweatdrops)  
Goku: Ac-tually I guess this isn't really VEGGIE'S kitchen. It's more like Bulma's kitchen.  
Vegeta: [searching for the blender] (offended) HEY!  
Goku: It IS Bulma's house little Veggie.  
Chuquita: Yes, we didn't see you paying for it.  
Goku: AND it has been here LONG BEFORE little Veggie arrived on planet earth.  
Vegeta: (snorts) Fine, it isn't MY kitchen. But it's the one I use so that technically makes it my kitchen.  
Chuquita: He's got a point Son.  
Vegeta: (nods thoughtfully)  
Chuquita: Buuut it isn't LEGALLY his.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Fine. Be that way. [finds the blender] AH-HA! [pulls it out from under a drawer and plugs it in]  
Goku: OOoooOOooh, little Veggie what is that?  
Vegeta: That's the blender I'm going to use to place these common household items in and create a potion which, if the  
"Big Book of Author Spells" is correct, once drunk by you shall render your small kaka-brain HELPLESS and at my complete  
mercy to command and rule over for the rest of your peasant-days.  
Goku: ...what?  
Vegeta: (flatly) I'm making you a milkshake.  
Goku: (cheers) YAY!!!  
Vegeta: [places the 3 tangerines, 4 guava melons, a half a pound of ham, 2 pints of skim milk, potato bread, and spicy  
mexican hot sauce into the blender and sets it on pureé]  
[Chu and Son stare as the objects in the blender blend into a mushy, multi-colored globby mess]  
Chuquita: Eew.  
Goku: (uneasy) Little Veggie you sure about this?  
Vegeta: OF COURSE I'M SURE! [pours the mess into a large fancy glass and hands it to him] (sweetly) Here you go Kakay, drink  
it down!  
Goku: [looks down into drink]  
drink: [large air-bubble forms at the top and pops, releasing little pieces of ham and potato bread into the air]  
Goku: (glances at Chu)  
Chuquita: (sticks her tongue out in disgust)  
Goku: (glances at Veggie)  
Vegeta: (grinning so wide it looks like his cheeks will fall off)  
Goku: (glances back at drink)  
drink: (several smaller air-bubbles emerge)  
Goku: Ehhhh... (whining) Do I HAVE TO!!  
Vegeta: [falls over] (angrily) OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO NOW DRINK IT!!!  
Goku: (bites his lip, then chugs it all down in one gulp) (eyes bulge out of his head) WOW....that was, *burp* different.  
(shivers)  
Vegeta: Hehehehehhehhhhhhhhh~~~~ (sneaks up to Son) Feeling anything different yet?  
Goku: (blinks) Not really, should I be?  
Vegeta: (frowns) Huh. [looks at his watch] Maybe it takes a little while to get started.  
Goku: (cheerfully) LET THE WAITING BEGIN!!!  
[5 minutes pass]  
[10 minutes pass]  
Vegeta: WELL!?  
Goku: Nope, sorry Veggie. Not feeling any different.  
Vegeta: UGH! [slams his fists on the table] WHAT COULD'VE GONE WRONG!! (to Son) WHY-AREN'T-YOU-WAITING-ON-ME-HAND-AND-FOOT-  
-YET!!!  
Goku: Huh?  
Chuquita: Veggie's little 'drink' was supposed to place your mind and body under his full command.  
Goku: (shocked and terrified) WHAT?!  
Vegeta: (looking at B.B.O.A.S) (happily) And his soul! Don't forget about his soul!  
Goku: AHHH! [starts pounding on his stomach to try to throw the drink up] Chu-sama! Why didn't you tell me SOONER!!!  
Chuquita: No need to, Veggie screwed it up anyway so it won't work.  
Vegeta: (gawks) WHAT?! (angrily) WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SCREWED IT UP!!!  
Chuquita: [points to line in book] You were supposed to set the blender on 'liquify'. You set it on 'pureé'. The drink didn't  
completely mix into a single solid texture and flavor so any and all powers it would create are nullified. (big cheesy grin  
@ Veggie) Haha!  
Vegeta: (glares at her) (mockingly) "and all powers it would create are nullified" bleh bleh bleh.  
(Mr. May-I-take-your-order) KAKARROTTO! I ORDER YOU TO RETURN TO THE SUPERMARKET AND FETCH ANOTHER BATCH OF GROCERY ITEMS SO  
I CAN MAKE ANOTHER MILKSHAKE!!  
Goku: But I don't wanna be Veggie's (shudder) servant-maid.  
Chuquita: Yeah Veggie go get it yourself.  
Vegeta: I'M NOT GOING TO GET IT MYSELF THAT'S A SERVANT-MAID'S JOB AND KAKARROTTO GOING TO BE MY SERVANT-MAID ONCE HE GETS  
THE ITEMS FOR ME!!!  
Goku: But you can't order me cuz I'm not your servant-maid yet.  
Chuquita: And if he has to be your servant-maid in order to be ordered by you but can't be ordered by you to get the objects  
to make him able to get the objects because he's not currently your servant-maid renders him helpless to do so and puts you  
in a perpetural merry-go-round to nowhere since you wont go out and get it yourself!  
Vegeta: (confused) Huh?  
Goku: Wha?  
Chuquita: (sigh) You can't send someone out on a job they haven't been offically given yet. It's illegal.  
Goku: And creepy!!  
Vegeta: (offended) Being my servant-maid is NOT "creepy"!!!  
Goku: HA! That's what you think! You've never been servant-maid to anybody before-----(big grin) (idea-time) Heyyyyyyyy,  
[turns to Veggie and grins like an insane person] Heyyyyyy little Veggie....  
Vegeta: (pales and slinks away)  
Goku: How about YOU be MY servant-maid for a turn!  
Vegeta: NO WAY!! I'M THE PRINCE!! YOU CAN'T SWITCH OUR STATUSES AROUND LIKE THAT!!!  
Chuquita: Oh I think he can Vedge. (to Goku) That's a BRILLIANT idea, Son-kun!  
Goku: (giggles) Aww, thanks!  
Chuquita: Care if I get you started?  
Vegeta: [backs away and runs off only to have Chu zap a servant-maid uniform on him] ACK!! (sweatdrops with embarassment)  
Goku: Gosh little Veggie you look cute in a skirt!  
Vegeta: (dead-serious) I hope you didn't mean that.  
Chuquita: (pointing at Veggie) HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU LOOK SO GOOFY LIKE THAT!!  
Vegeta: (mockingly) Heh-heh-heh, very funny Chu.  
Chuquita: I thought so. (to Son) Care to introduce the next chapter, 'your highness'  
Goku: [powers up just enough so that his hair goes super saiyajin form without turning yellow or eyes turning blue] (in a  
mock-Veggie voice) Why yes I am Chu-sama. Me, VEGGIE!!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops and groans) What did I ever do to deserve this?...  
Chuquita: More things than you can possibly count.  
Goku: (to Veggie) Go get me a big fishie, servant-maid! (stifles back laughter) Hahaha~~~  
Vegeta: Ugh. [walks off] Why me!  
  
Summary: Unbeknownst to Veggie, Bura submitts a story the ouji wrote to a play contest--and wins! Will Veggie be able  
to rope Goku and the others into being in his play when they don't even know what it is he wrote about?? And what happens  
when Goku and Bura start messing with the script? Will the play turn out oh-kay? Will anyone even bother to pay the money to  
watch it? Find out!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Heaven help me. " Vegeta groaned as he layed on his back on the bed. The ouji had just finished his recent bout of  
screaming in terror, " A sampling of my entire private fantasy land is going to be displayed before hundreds of those baka  
earthlings and Kakarrotto has somehow by a freak twist of fate perfected his role within mere MINUTES! " he gulped, " I'm  
going to be up on that stage babbling like a nervous idiot while that stupid peasant performs with such adequatecy that it  
reveals to the entire population of West City my own personal fears and wildly obsessed desires! "  
" O little Veh-GEE!! " Goku said in a sing-song voice while knocking on the door, " You in there? Are you done  
screaming? Did you pass out? I know how to use cpr if you did! "  
" GO AWAY!!! " Vegeta angrily snapped at him.  
" Veggie! You're done crying! " Goku said happily.  
" I WASN'T CRYING!!! " the ouji yelled, " I WAS WRITHERING IN DISGUST OF THE THOUGHT OF HAVING TO PERFORM OPPOSITE  
YOU IN THAT STUPID PLAY; NOT TO MENTION OPPOSITE YOU IN _ANYTHING_!! "  
" You don't mean that, do you V-sama? " Kayka's voice said hopefully, also from behind the door. Vegeta snapped to  
attention and ran to the door, then flung it open to see only Goku standing there--grinning at him. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! " Goku laughed at him. Vegeta punched the other saiyajin in the gut and  
slammed the door in his face. Goku grabbed at his stomach, still laughing, " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--oww. Tricking little Veggies  
is fun! Slightly painful, but really really fun! Heeheeheeee~~~ " he stood back up, " Hey little buddy! I'm sorry I was just  
playing with you! Come on, Veggie. Lighten up and come outside! "  
" Bakayaro. " Vegeta grumbled, stomping back to his bed. He had stopped listening to Goku's voice muffled through the  
door since he closed it on him, " Thinks he can just mess with my mind like that! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MESS WITH THE MIND OF  
THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI!!! ESPECIALLY _YOU_, KAKARROTTO!! " he shouted at the door.  
" ... "  
Vegeta blinked, " Hn, he must've left. " the ouji shrugged, " Oh well, all the better for my sanity. " he went over  
to the package Gogeta had given him earlier and opened it up to reveal an adult-sized version of his ouji-armor from back on  
Bejito-sei. The little saiyajin grinned and pulled out another pair of boots in addition to the armor. The boots looked  
exactly like the ones he was wearing with the exception of the tips. The new boots tips were a shimmering golden color where  
Vegeta's old ones were a plain yellow color. He grinned, " THANK YOU OTOUSSAN!! " he said looking upwards, then ripped his  
old boots off and put the new ones on. The ouji pulled the armor over his head. It had the royal symbol in gold on the upper  
left-hand corner and a long red cape was attached to the back of the armor, the shoulderpads holding it in place. Vegeta  
looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, " Makes me feel like I never left. " he sighed happily, then left the room and  
closed the door only to have something giggle from behind him in the hallway. Vegeta spun around to see Goku giggling at him,  
still in his 'kayka' costume.  
" Ohhhh I've definately left Bejito-sei alright. " the ouji said lamely.  
" Nice cape there little Veggie! Lookin snappy! " the larger saiyajin said cheerfully.  
" You know if we were in the streets of Bejito-sei right now you'd be shot for saying that and wearing that outfit. "  
Vegeta smirked, walking past him.  
" Awww, no I wouldn't! " Goku grinned, " Cuz even if they tried to shoot me little Veggie would swoop in and save me!  
Just like in his play! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " I don't save YOU in the play! I save the princess I made up. "  
" Who's supposed to be me. " Goku added.  
" SHE'S _NOT_ YOU!!! AND YOU'RE _NOT_ HER!! " Vegeta exclaimed, " Sheesh! I wish you'd give this 'oujo' thing a  
rest! "  
" It is little Veggie's fault anyway. You shouldn't be blaming ME. " Goku tapped Vegeta on the head.  
" Oh, it is is it? And HOW would you say it's MY fault. " the ouji said sarcastically.  
" Well, Veggie IS the one who gave Chi-chan the idea to travel into the future. And if Chi-chan hadn't traveled into  
the future and found out 100 years from now Veggie makes me his princess, then she wouldn't have been able to tell me when  
she got back. " Goku explained. Vegeta froze.  
" Oh.....God... " he slapped his hand over his forehead, " That DOES make it my fault. "  
" Awwwwww, do not worry little buddy! I forgive you. " Goku gave Vegeta a hug from behind, " And if it hadn't  
happened, then Veggie wouldn't be able to know about it to try to change that future FROM happening! "  
" In other words, I'm dealing with you joking about this "veggie's princess" thing now and in a way avoiding an even  
worse pain in the future when I apparently lose my mind and LEGALLY crown you as such? " he pulled out from the hug and  
turned around.  
" You got it Veggie! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up.  
" Hmm...I guess it's not that bad when you look at it that way. " the ouji half-smiled.  
" GREAT! " Goku cheered, " SO! Wanna go practice some lines with me? "  
" Sure. " Vegeta nodded.  
" YAY! VEGGIE _LOVES_ ME AGAIN!! " the larger saiyajin bounced up and down.  
" Just not the lines where I have to interact with you. "  
" WAHHHH!! " Goku fell over, " VEH-GEE!!! What's the fun in that!!! "  
" Not "fun", just "sane". " Vegeta replied, walking downstairs to the kitchen.  
Goku opened his mouth to say something only to have Vegeta whip around and point his finger in Goku's face.  
" And if you imitate Kayka's voice one more time I will personally super-glue your mouth shut until the play!! "  
Vegeta snarled, then walked off.  
" Aw, Veggie's being such a party pooper. " Goku pouted, then nodded in Kayka's voice, " You said it! "  
  
  
" Wow, it's huge! " Gohan gawked as he and Chi-Chi flew, " That looks more like a small city than a village. " he  
turned his head back and forth to get a full view of the many village houses below them. They had slowed down flying and  
Chi-Chi was now able to hover at a reasonable speed without needing Gohan to pull her along by the wrist.  
" There's where your grandfather's house is. " Chi-Chi pointed to the largest building, " This is where he lives when  
he's not at home with us. I used to live in that big house too when I was little. And up there is fire mountain. That's where  
our castle used to be until it caught on fire. " she frowned, " Stupid Roshi blew it up because he used such a big kamehameha  
to put the fire out. " Chi-Chi folded her arms, " There was a legendary item called the bansho fan which was what we needed  
to put it out and still keep our home intact, BUT Muten Roshi mistook it for a heating mitt and threw it out when he got  
sauce on it!! " she exclaimed.  
" You mean if the fan had been intact you, me, Goten, and Toussan would've all been living in a big castle up there?"  
Gohan gasped at the thought.  
Chi-Chi nodded, " Pretty much. " she smiled, " Would've been nice. My castle was so beautiful! AND with all our loyal  
villagers--not to MENTION the thick castle walls; having that Ouji try to steal my Go-chan would be IMPOSSIBLE!! It was an  
impenetrable fortress!! "  
" Yeah, except to fire. " Gohan sweatdropped.  
" WHAT DID YOU SAY!!! "  
" Nothing Kaasan. " he quickly replied.  
" Hmm. " Chi-Chi landed on the ground, soon followed by Gohan. There were dozens of people walking around the village  
going about their everyday duties. She looked downward, " Hey! We got a new sidewalk here! "  
Gohan sighed, " Somehow, Mom, I don't think this would be enough to stop Vegeta. He could easily come in here and  
blast all these poor people. "  
" Silence Gohan! Have a little faith in the woman WHO GAVE YOU LIFE!! " Chi-Chi snapped.  
Gohan's shoulders slumped in deep guilt, " Oww. ::Kaasan's really sensitive about her village:: "  
" HEY!! MOVE IT!!! " Chi-Chi and Gohan turned in the direction of the voice to see a random villager who was carrying  
a 3 foot high group of packages. He peeked around the side of the the boxes to see Chi-Chi glaring at him, " AHHH!! Princess  
Chi-Chi! " the villager gasped, dropping his packages to the ground. Everyone else instantly turned towards her.  
" Wow...this is awkward. " Gohan laughed nervously.  
The villagers smiled at them with a look between joy and nervousness; happy to see her, yet aware of her temper.  
" Hello everyone. " Chi-Chi said pleasantly.  
" ... " the villagers continued to stare.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Some of you may be wondering why I've come here. " some of the villagers nodded, " Yes, well  
you see I have come here with my son, Gohan--say hello to the villagers, Gohan. "  
" Hello. " Gohan grinned, embarassed.  
" I have come here with my son because we are all in danger! " a bolt of lightning came down in the backround.  
" D--danger, princess Chi-Chi? " a woman said, frightened.  
" Yes. Terrible terrible danger! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " An EVIL Ouji has stolen my Goku away and I need your help. "  
" "Evil...ouji"?? " the man who had dropped his packages said, blinking.  
" Hai, VERY evil! " Chi-Chi scribbled something on a piece of paper, " Like THIS! " she held up a sketch of what  
looked like a large, scary, monster-ish looking version of Vegeta. The creature had no pupils and dozens of sharp fangs. It  
had claw-like fingers and its hair looked even wilder than the saiyajin it was based on. The monster's mouth was curved into  
a villainous psychotic-like grin. Sections of the villagers gasped in horror, " This is Vegeta. He is a pure evil little ouji  
who can destroy this entire planet in one foul swoop of his DISGUSTING claws. "  
" Psst, Kaasan! Vegeta doesn't have "claws". " Gohan whispered while moving his own fingers back and forth in  
demonstration.  
" Gohan, how am I supposed to get them hyped up to help me rip the Ouji apart if I merely show them a picture of him  
with that smirking know-it-all look on his face! These people were terrified of my father at one point in time when he used  
to cause destruction around here! They're not going to be afraid of something shorter than you and me who really doesn't  
appear as evil as he actually IS. " Chi-Chi whispered back.  
" Vegeta scared me pretty bad when he first landed on Earth. " Gohan admitted.  
" You were FIVE! Not to mention the fact that that Ouji's been sucking the life out of us for...Gohan? " the number  
escaped her.  
" About 12 years. " Gohan thought, his own memory fuzzy on it.  
" SEE! " Chi-Chi said, then turned back to the crowd, " DID I MENTION HE'S IMMORTAL AND WILL KILL US ALL ONCE HE HAS  
GOKU COMPLETELY IN HIS CLUTCHES!!! "  
" Son Goku? Your husband? " the woman asked.  
" But I thought you said he was the strongest man on Earth. " the package man was starting to look very afraid.  
" He IS. The Ouji used his psychic powers to mentally manipulate Goku's mind into believe things that weren't true. "  
Chi-Chi folded her arms, " This Ouji comes from an island that was blown up. He and Goku are the last surviving members of  
the people who lived there, called the saiyajin. That Ouji is trying to force Goku's brain into serving him as his  
'servant-maid' and NOW his PRINCESS!! " she said with disgust, " GOKU ISN'T EVEN THE RIGHT _GENDER_ TO BE A PRINCESS!!! "  
" Where does this creature get off doing that sort of thing! " a second woman gawked.  
" That's just WRONG. " the man next to her shuddered.  
" I SAY WE GRAB A BUNCH OF TORCHES AND FORM AN ANGRY MOB TO KILL THIS "VEGETA"!! " a man near the back screamed  
angrily.  
" YEAH! " the others cheered.  
" WE CAN'T LET SOME SICK, EVIL CREATURE STEAL OUR PRINCESS'S HUSBAND FROM HER!!! "  
" YEAH!! "  
" WE SHOULD SLICE HIS HEAD OFF AND PARADE AROUND TOWN WITH IT ON A POLE LIKE THEY USED TO DO IN THE MIDDLE AGES!! " a  
third woman added.  
" YEAH!!!! " the entire village was in an uproar, " KILL THE OUJI! KILL THE OUJI! KILL THE OUJI! " they chanted.  
A big satisfied smile covered Chi-Chi's face, " You know Gohan, as much as I'd hate to break up this wonderful little  
song of theirs....QUIET!!!! " she screamed, instantly silencing them all, " I can take care of the Ouji myself. What I need  
from you is some armor to take him down WITH. There's no way I'm going to be able to survive Vegeta's fire-breathing attacks  
without any good armor. "  
::Since when does Vegeta breathe FIRE?!:: Gohan sweatdropped.  
" Now I want you all to get working on it! The Ouji might come here once I rescue my Go-chan so I want half of you  
working on a shield for the town and the other half working on my armor. Goku is legally your prince just as much as _I_ am  
your princess so unless you want your future rulers to be dead ones and your town engulfed in the pain and misery inflicted  
upon you by 'THE EVIL ONE' I suggest you get working! We have only a set amount of time before Goku's brain has been  
completely corrupted to the side of EVIL!!! " Chi-Chi said determinedly.  
" Hai princess! " the villagers bowed before her, then went off to work.  
Chi-Chi smirked, " I think that well. "  
" Kaasan!! Half of what you just told them was LIES! " Gohan exclaimed.  
" Not HALF....well, maybe a fourth of it--BUT NO MORE THAN THAT!! " Chi-Chi replied, " I couldn't tell them Vegeta's  
from 'outer space'! They'd never believe me!!! "  
" And yet they believe this. " Gohan said lamely, " That Vegeta has claws for fingers and psychic powers as he wants  
to have Toussan as his princess. That's all FAKE! "  
" He DID cast Go-chan as his stupid princess in that play! " Chi-Chi nodded.  
" Yeah, but Vegeta said himself he only wants Goku as his servant-maid. And besides, the princess in the play is a  
girl! "  
" Who happens to know instant transmission and the kamehameha. " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Gohan sighed, " Oh I give up! "  
  
  
" 'HAHA! I will not allow you to fool my people and feed off my oujo any longer, WITCH! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DEMISE!!  
!' " Vegeta shouted as he thrust Mirai's borrowed sword forward--and slicing a hole through one of the kitchen cabinets.  
Vegeta blinked, " Oops. "  
" Wow Veggie, you have all your 'Veggie VS the bad guys' lines down PERFECT! " Goku said, impressed, then noticed  
the hole in the cabinet, " Hey little buddy, how'd you get Mirai to lend you his sword? "  
" I didn't. " Vegeta replied bluntly, " Besides, I'm his Toussan and if I want to confiscate something of his I have  
every right to do it. That and the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI isn't one to ask before taking, he's one to OVERPOWER  
HIS FOE WITH HIS INVINSIBLE, UNMATCHABLE STRENGTH AND TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY HIS!! YAHH!! " he yanked the sword out of  
the cabinet and swooshed it around the kitchen a couple times.  
" What'll we do about Bulma's cabinet? " Goku pointed to the hole.  
" Hmm? " Vegeta glanced at it, then grabbed a piece of duct-tape and slapped it over the hole, " There, no one will  
ever know! " he said proudly. Goku sweatdropped.  
" SO! " Goku said, changing the subject, " Since little Veggie practically knows all his other lines by heart is he  
ready to practice the ones he has with MEEEEEEE~~~~? "  
Vegeta grimaced, " I suppose I WOULD look stupid knowing all my lines except THOSE... " he bit his lip, " Alright.  
I'll go through them all once with you. "  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, then gave the ouji a quick hug, " Oh I KNEW you'd do it little Veggie! You're a lil sweetie on  
the inside ~*AFTER*ALL*~. " he snuggled the smaller saiyajin closer to him.  
" ... " all of Vegeta's limbs went limp as his head cocked back; his entire body glowing a bright red, " Heh-heh,  
heh-heh-hehhhhh.... " he trailed off, " Oh Kah-keeeeeee.... " the ouji mused, then slowly raised his arm and slapped himself  
across the face, causing the redness to fade, " OHHHHH, LET GO OF ME!! " Vegeta snarled as he pushed himself out of the hug,  
" ECH!! Disgusting bakayaro! "  
" Heeheehee, little Veggie is a liar. " Goku said through muffled chuckling, his hands over his mouth to keep the  
ouji from spotting his laughter.  
" Are you ready, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta groaned.  
" Read--OH! Wait! Wait wait!! " Goku dashed over to the kitchen table and pushed it over towards the counters. he  
grabbed a chair and hopped onto the table. The larger saiyajin set the chair down backwards and sat down sideways, " READY! "  
he chirped.  
" And what is THAT supposed to be? " Vegeta said skeptically.  
" The tower I'm being held captive in! " Goku said happily, waving his script in the air as if fanning himself.  
" ... " Vegeta stared at the primative-looking 'tower'; bug-eyed, " Ohhh man am I gonna need to drink something  
before I do THIS scene. " he muttered with embarassment, then waddled over to the kitchen counter and started mixing together  
a strawberry milkshake and added a half-a-spoonful of red wine into the blender with it. He stopped the blender and picked it  
up to poor it only to pause and glance up at Goku, who was making fake smoochy-noises down at the ouji. Vegeta turned his  
attention back to the shake, his eyes bugged out for the second time. The prince picked up the wine and helplessly poured  
half the bottle into the blender, set it down, and turned the machine back on again. Goku cocked his head, confused.  
Vegeta poured the mix into a mug and chugged about a quarter of it down, setting the still very-full mug on the  
table, " Which page are you on Kakarrotto? " he groaned.  
" Silly Veggie! Page 6! That is where we start talking with each other, right? Unless I missed something earlier  
on. " Goku thoughtfully flipped through the book.  
Vegeta, meanwhile, had found the page and turned bright red, the small remaining non-fuzzied-out portion of his brain  
cursing himself for ever placing such words on paper, " Urg... " he got up and closed all the blinds in the room, then shut  
and locked every possible door around them.  
" Veggie what're you doing? " Goku asked curiously.  
" Making sure no one can see me acting; even if it's out of a play; all mushy around Kayka. " he grumbled.  
" But, there is no Kayka. _I'M_ "kayka"! " Goku sweatdropped, " I think Veggie shouldn't drink anymore of that  
milkshake. He's gonna get all sleeply and faint! "  
" Kakarrotto you are in NO position to tell ME when to get "sleepy and faint". Are you ready to start? " Vegeta said,  
annoyed.  
" Yes little Veggie!! " Goku chirped.  
" Good. You just blasted some of the villagers from above with your kamehameha attack. I noticed you were there you  
noticed that I noticed you were there. " he said bluntly.  
" Oh-kay. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Veggie gonna start or what? " Goku cocked an eyebrow. The ouji looked mentally and physically uncomfortable, " Go  
on Veggie, I know you can act pretty good. You're not a bad actor, really. " he coaxed Vegeta on.  
" WILL YOU STOP BABYING ME!!! " the ouji snapped. Goku blinked. Vegeta took another swig of his little concoction,  
" Now. ''Kaykarrotto''... "  
" Yeah Veggie? " Goku looked up from the script. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" THAT'S YOUR BLASTED CUE!!! I SAID KAYKARROTTO, NOT KAKARROTTO; BAKA! " Vegeta yelled, his cheeks heating up.  
" Oh. K Veggie!! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up. He coughed a little bit, then smoothed out his squeaky, high-pitched  
voice to a sleeker tone to match what he thought Kayka's would sound like, " ''My Prince, in your long-awaited absence our  
people have continued their daily lives until two terrible monsters recently decended upon us. One has possessed the  
citizens along with our families and is using them as puppets while the other locked me in here. It feeds off my pure energy  
. I believe if I were to escape the castle we could easily defeat them both!'' "  
Vegeta stared upward in a daze, then chugged some more of his homemade drink to keep from shaking, " We, will..defeat  
them both. " he spun around so his back was now facing Goku, " ''Kayka...oh Kayka I haven't stopped thinking about you since  
I left. You've be--been on my..mind in many more ways and times than you--you could possibly imagine. These creatures are  
nothing! We shall easily defeat them and restore peace to our kingdom! You and, and I are the two str--ongest beings in the  
entire universe. Together we can accomplish ANYTHING we desire!! And once, and once we kill off these beasts and Bejito-sei  
is at one once again I will ask, I will ask, I will ask, I will ask you for--for your---, ask you for, for, for, your--UGH!!  
!!'' " Vegeta screamed suddenly, grabbing the mug and promptly and quickly chuggging the rest of the drink down; his entire  
face practically radiating a bright red glow.  
" Veh-GEE! Don't drink that fast you'll throw up or get hurt. " Goku said worriedly in his own voice, " I can't let  
you get hurt just because you decide to choke on a milkshake you drank way too fast! "  
" *hic* " Vegeta hiccuped, turning around, " I'm FINE, Kakarrotto! " he snarled; his nerve-shot body contradicting  
wildly to his calm yet aggrivated tone of voice.  
" Lil Vedge'ums want me to come down there and give you a hug? " the larger saiyajin said caringly, " It'll make you  
feel all better. "  
" NO I DO NOT NEED YOUR CODDLING TO MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER ABOUT THIS EMBARASSING SITUATION!!! " Vegeta yelled  
angrily, " Besides, you're locked up there in the tower remember, neh! " he smirked. Goku narrowed his eyes down at the ouji.  
" Well maybe I'll just stay up here forever and LET prince Veggie's possessed saiyajins a-ttack and kill him. " Goku  
said stubbornly, folding his arms.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" You don't mean that, do you? " the ouji squeaked out, slightly hurt.  
Goku's face broke into a grin, " Of course not little Veggie! I LOVE YOU! "  
" *RING*RING*RING*!! " the phone beside Vegeta.  
" Ugh, what now! " he picked it up.  
" Goku. " Chi-Chi's voice said on the other end of the phone. A wide, menacing smirk covered Vegeta's face as he  
tried to surpress a few evil snickers.  
" I'm sorry Onna, there's no one at this house named 'Goku'. Only Kakay and I. " Vegeta chuckled.  
" Heeheeheehee! " Goku giggled from up on his chair, " Lemmie talk to Chi-chan Veggie!! " he reached his arms out.  
" You can't talk to her the phone won't reach you up there! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Up where? " Chi-Chi said, confused.  
" Oh, nothing. Kakarrotto-chan and I are practicing our lines for the play *together* and for realism's shake Kakay  
built himself a little tower out of the furniture. I'm going to climb up there and rescue him. " Vegeta smirked.  
" SAVE ME VEGGIE!! " Goku laughed, handing over the edge of the chair.  
" Aww, you should see Kakay in his new costume. Kakay looks VERY lovely in it. " the ouji rubbed his hands together.  
" Little Veggie thinks my costume is preeeeettty? " Goku grinned, " Awwwww, I KNEW Veggie liked it! " he said w/big  
sparkily eyes.  
Vegeta slapped his hand over his mouth, twitching.  
" Ouji, give Goku the phone NOW. " Chi-Chi hissed, " I NEED TO TALK TO HIM!! THIS IS IMPORTANT! "  
" Well you're going to have to wait till the ending scene then. " Vegeta nodded, " Because right now Kakay's locked  
in the tower awaiting his ruler's arrival to save him. And I can't save Kakay and whisk him away someplace exotic if I'm on  
the phone talking to you now can I? " the ouji boasted.  
" GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Chi-Chi roared over the phone, nearly destroying Vegeta's eardrum.  
The ouji clutched his ear in pain and unintentionally dropped the phone by doing so, " GOKU I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!!! "  
" My ear.... " Vegeta whimpered, " I think its gonna bleed! "  
" CHI-CHAN!! YOU MADE VEGGIE'S EAR HURT!! " Goku whined loud enough for her to hear him.  
" WELL TOO BAD!! NOW YOU COME DOWN HERE AND TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM SEEING THE LITTLE MONSTER  
FOR THE NEXT 3 MONTHS!!! " Chi-Chi shouted, enraged.  
" Coming Chi-chan! " the larger saiyajin gulped and hopped down off his tower. He picked up the phone while Vegeta  
wobbled over to a nearby chair to sit down, still clutching his ear with his hand. Goku looked over at the little ouji,  
" Veggie you oh-kay? " he said, worried.  
" No, go ahead Kakarrotto, just ignore my THROBBING HEAD WOUND due to the UTTERLY RIDICULOUS LOUD VOICE Onna has and  
continue with your little coversation. I'll just sit here and DIE. " he sobbed overdramatically.  
" Ohhhhh, little Veh-geeee.. " Goku's eyes watered, " How could you hurt Veggie's ear like that Chi-chan! " he  
sniffled.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, staring at the phone in disgust, " I'm not TRYING to hurt his ear, Go-chan. I just needed your  
opinion on something--WHAT KIND OF COSTUME ARE YOU WEARING!!! "  
" My *priiincess* costume for the play. " the large saiyajin blushed, " It's *VERY PRETTY*. Goggie got it for me and  
it looks just like Veggie's drawing wait'll you see it it's so comfortable and niiiice! " Goku grinned, " I've even got a  
REAL saiyajin oujo crown too! I feel so SPECIAL and IMPORTANT! "  
Vegeta thunked his head on the counter in grief.  
" So it's a dress. " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" Uh-huh. "  
" You're wearing...a dress. "  
" Uh-huh. "  
" ...Goku I'm giving you five minutes and if you aren't out of that ouji's 'princess dress' by the time five minutes  
is up I'm personally going to come down there, rip it to pieces, slice that 'crown' of yours in two, and we're going to try  
out that new collar of yours to see if it works. " she said sternly.  
" But Chi-chan-- "  
" *click*! " Chi-Chi hung up suddenly.  
Goku sighed, " It's not fair. I like my oujo crown. I like playing with Veggie. "  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at him, " What "new collar"? "  
" Chi-chan bought me this collar that electricutes any evil ki within a foot of it with a very painful shock. " Goku  
said, frowning.  
" Where'd she get that? "  
" Internet. "  
The ouji stood up, still holding his ear. He smirked, " Kakarrotto I believe Onna has just given me the inspiration  
not only to continue mushy-acting back and forth with you on this practice BUT also given me an idea. " he let go of his ear  
and grabbed two very large pans and held one in each hand, " Alright, hit the re-dial button on the phone. "  
" Oh-kay! " Goku said happily, pressing the button.  
" *RIIING*RIIING* " Chi-Chi's cell phone shook. She took out out from her pocket, " Hello? "  
Vegeta raised the pans like two cymbols and slammed them together directly over the phone's mouth piece, " *GONNNNNNN  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!! "  
" WAHHHH!!! " Chi-Chi yelped in pain, pulling her cell phone away from her ear. Vegeta happily took the phone from  
Goku and hung up, " OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! " she screamed.  
" Well, that was fulfilling. " the ouji said happily. He put the two pans back in the drawer, " Heh-heh-heh, for a  
second there while I was reading my part I almost forgot my motivation. KAKARROTTO! We are going to put on the BEST acting  
performances of our lives!! " Vegeta said determindly, then snickered, " You know, for Onna's sake. " he grinned wickedly  
while evil little thoughts began to form in his head.  
" YAY FOR VEGGIE! THAT'S THE SPIRIT!! " Goku cheered, then hopped back up 'into' his 'tower'.  
Vegeta bravely picked up his script and held the borrowed sword he had swiped from Mirai up above his head in his  
free hand, " Together we can accomplish ANYTHING we desire!! And once we kill off these beasts and Bejito-sei is at one once  
again I will ask for your hand and we shall rule over the entire universe together side-by-side for all of eternity!!! Kayka,  
my love, these creatures are the only thing standing in the way of our true happiness! And I firmly believe we can beat  
them. " he said passionately.  
The larger saiyajin smiled at the ouji's no-longer-stuttering-shuddering-wreck attitude. Goku adjusted his voice to  
Kayka's tone while coughing a bit, " The one downstairs by the gate could be easily defeated. Once he is gone the spell upon  
the others will be lifted! And knowing how powerful the second demon is we will need every one of them to help us defeat her,  
ouji-sama. " 'Kayka' said, then gasped suddenly, " 'Someone's coming!' "  
" *BOOM!!* " both saiyajin froze as out of nowhere a giant metal object bombarded through the wall between the  
kitchen and the living room.  
" AHHH!!! IT REALLY _IS_ ONE OF THE DEMONS!!! " Goku screamed in his normal voice as Vegeta paled. The creature  
grinned exposing it's teeth and a hatch opened up in its belly to expose Bulma.  
" Hi guys! " she said cheerfully, " Like the 'monster'! " Bulma pointed upwards at it.  
Vegeta fainted from shock.  
" WOW BULMA THAT IS SO COOL!!! " Goku lept down off the table and ran towards her, " Oh wow! I can't believe it! It  
looks just like the one Veggie drew! "  
" I based them both off his sketches. " Bulma happily patted the freeza-looking one she was inside, " The other one  
is downstairs. It's just that this one's bigger and I'm near-finished with it. All I have left to do is the paint, and that  
shouldn't take long with Dad's robots to help me! "  
" Can I help you paint, Bulma!!! " Goku said excitedly.  
" Sure Son-kun! " Bulma smiled, then warned him, " But you'll have to change back into your gi first. I'd hate to  
think what we'd do if you got paint all over that, *snicker* outfit of yours. "  
" Hey, it's not funny, it's comfy. Like a nightie. " Goku defended the costume, patting it, " Course I wouldn't have  
designed it so, well, frilly....but hey who's to argue with little Veggie on that! " he grinned, pointing to the  
half-consious ouji.  
" Huh-wha??? " Vegeta sat up, dizzy.  
" Little Veggie we're gonna go help Bulma paint! " Goku bounced up and down happily, then pulled the ouji to his  
feet, " You don't have a problem with that, do you my prince? After all, you're always such a big help to me. " Kayka's voice  
said. A dazed look covered the ouji's face. Vegeta let out a little giggle and fainted again, falling right out of the other  
saiyajin's arms and hitting the floor. Goku grinned, then said in his own voice, " I THINK THAT'S A YES!! "  
  
  
" IIIIIIII'VE been working on the railroad! All the livelong dayyyyy, DOO doo doo doo doo doo DOO DOO, just to pass  
the time a-way! CAN you hear the whistle blow-ING, rise up so early in the morn! La, la la la la la la la, and I don't know  
the rest of the SONG, so I'll hum! Hum-hum humhumhum hum hum hum hum HUMM HUM, hum hum hum hum HUMHUM Humhumhumhumhum-- "  
" --KAKARROTTO WILL YOU SHUT UP!! " Vegeta snapped at him. He, Goku, Bulma, and Dr. Brief's robots were painting the  
machines to represent the villains; seeing as there was no way they were going to have Freeza in the play even though he was  
already dead; and the fact that Chi-Chi had mysteriously yet angrily left right after she read Vegeta's play.  
" Oh give him a break Vegeta. " Bulma said, then smiled, " Besides I happen to like Goku's singing voice. He's a  
falsetto. "  
" Oh he's a false SOMETHING, that's for sure. " Vegeta grumbled as he continued to apply the violet paint to the  
machine.  
" No Vegeta, I mean Goku's voice is higher-pitched than normal. People who sing in higher tones are called falsetto  
and those who sing in lower tones, like Piccolo or even yourself-- "  
" --Piccolo doesn't sing. " Goku said in the backround.  
" --are called sopranos because of the deeper singing voice. " Bulma finished explaining.  
" Bulma, the next time I'm in need of a lecture on music I'll call you. " Vegeta sarcastically remarked.  
" Hey! Little Veggie should be HAPPY my voice is so high. I wouldn't be able to make Kayka's voice if I sounded like  
you! " Goku laughed at the thought.  
Vegeta grimaced, " Higher voices ARE common among type 3 peasants. "  
" HELLO!! " two happy voices said from behind them.  
Goku's eyes lit up, " GOGGIE! AND JI-CHAN!! " he spun around to see the two fusions standing behind them.  
" What are you here for THIS time? Going to give Kakarrotto the royal necklace TOO? " Vegeta exclaimed, frustrated,  
" You ALREADY gave him the stinkin crown so he thinks he's an offical oujo so WHY NOT!! "  
Goku paused from admiring the fancy crown on his head and glanced back at the group, semi-embarassed, " Heh-heh-heh.  
Princess. "  
Vegeta turned from Goku back to the fusions, " WELL?! "  
" Sorry about that Mommy. " Vejitto said between chuckles.  
" HAHAHA! I'm not sorry, it's FUNNY! " Gogeta grinned, then recieved a bop on the head by Vegeta, " Oww! "  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh. " Vejitto laughed, then yelped as the ouji bopped him over the head as well, " HEY!! "  
" You were laughing at my plight as well! " Vegeta shook his fist at the older fusion.  
" Uh-uh. I was laughing at Goggie's. " Vejitto pointed to his brother, who reached over to bop him in defense only to  
have Goku stop him and shake his finger at him. Gogeta frowned and folded his arms stubbornly.  
" Aw, poo. " the fusion pouted.  
" What brings you two here? " Bulma asked the fusions, " Here to help us? " she smiled.  
" In fact, we ARE here to help! " Vejitto said cheerfully.  
" Heehee! " Gogeta grinned, " We figured that you'd need some extras for the saiyajin village, seeing as how we're  
the only 4 full-blooded saiyajins left. " motioned to Vejitto, who let out a whistle. Dozens of little heads popped up from  
various places in Bulma's lab. Bulma's jaw hung open in disbelief while Goku looked on with huge sparkily eyes. Vegeta  
backed up only to have his knees go weak and fall backwards onto his butt. Over sixty smally saiyajin children smiled at  
them all in wonder, " Oooh ooh ooh! Guess what else! " Gogeta said, pulling one of the saiyajins over infront of him. It  
was wearing a kame-school gi and was completely identical to Gogeta, " THIS ONE'S ME!!! " he gave his chibi self a hug from  
behind.  
" Hahaha! " the little kid laughed.  
" Wow....look at all the little kids, Veggie... " Goku said in wonder, still w/the big sparkiliy eyes.  
" We found them in an alternate timeline using Gogeta's time machine he took from his timeline's Mirai Trunks! "  
Vejitto explained.  
" So all these children are from a timeline where...we're all children? " Bulma said, confused.  
" Actually in their timeline the only major difference is their Kakarrotto has in addition to his super saiyajin  
strength, INCREDIBLE psychic powers! He can make things appear out of thin air and force thoughts upon the minds of others  
and brainwash people merely by using his BRAIN!! " Vejitto grinned, " He was VERY impressive! " he clasped his hands  
together.  
" A Kakarrotto with superior psychic abilities? " Vegeta murmured, shuddering at the thought.  
" Did he MAKE your counterparts turn into chibis? " Bulma gasped while Goku waddled towards some of the other chibi  
saiyajins, still in a dreamy, hypnotic daze.  
" Nuh-uh. They were made the old fashioned fusion-baby way! " Vejitto said.  
" AND all these other saiyajin kids--THEY'RE OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS!!! " Gogeta squealed.  
" WAHH! " Vegeta fainted.  
Several of the fusion-baby children waddled over to Vegeta. One sat on his stomach and poked him in the forehead.  
Vegeta opened one eye and got a good look at the trio. He lept to his feet screaming bloody murder, " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! AHHH AHHH AHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE THEM  
BACK!!! TAKE THEM BACK!!! " Vegeta backed up till he hit the wall, shaking.  
" But, they're just here to be extras in the play, like us! " Vejitto grinned.  
" Hello. " Goku squeaked out as he bent down to see half a dozen of the little saiyajin chibis, " My name's Son Goku.  
Who are you? "  
" MOMMY!!! " they squealed, tackling Goku and hugging themselves around his limbs and waist.  
" ...Ohhhh... " Goku trailed off, his eyes back to normal however his face now glowing a bright pink, " Veggie? " he  
turned in Vegeta's direction. The ouji cocked an eyebrow at him.  
" Kakarrotto what are you-- "  
" --they called me *MOMMY*, Veggie... " a little smile crossed Goku's face.  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he stepped back a couple feet away from Goku, then turned his attention in another  
direction, panic engulfing his body, " VE..JI..TTO.. " he gritted through his teeth as he grabbed the fusion by the collar  
and pulled him down to his height, " WHY...ARE THEY CALLING...KAKARROTTO.."MOMMY"!!! "  
" Cuz he created them by zapping them into existance with his mind. " Vejitto answered, confused.  
" ...oh. " the ouji seemed slightly relieved, " WAITAMINUTE YOU JUST SAID THEY WERE MADE "THE OLD FASHIONED WAY" NOT  
EVEN 20 LINES AGO!! "  
" I did? " Vejitto blinked, then looked upwards and grinned, " OHHH! I DID! "  
" SO WHICH IS IT!!! "  
" Hmm? "  
" Well?! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" ...I forget. " Vejitto grinned cheesily.  
" UGH! " Vegeta dropped him to the floor, " HALF-KAKA'D BAKAYARO!! YOU TALKED TO THIS OTHER TIMELINE'S  
PSYCHICLY-SUPERIOR VERSION OF KAKARROTTO WHO CAN THINGS INTO EXISTANCE OUT OF THIN AIR AND YOU FORGET WHETHER HE TOLD YOU  
HE ZAPPED ALL THESE OTHER HALF-KAKA CHILDREN INTO EXISTANCE OR LITERALLY BELTED THEM OUT OF HIS OWN BODY!!!! "  
" I can do that? " Goku blinked, surprised.  
" NO YOU CAN'T, IDIOT!! " Vegeta yelled at him. Goku frowned, then perked up.  
" Say if the other timeline's me can just use his mind to make fusion-babies appear out of thin air then can I keep  
these? " Goku raised his arms; each one with two chibi saiyajins hugging onto it. There were four more hugging onto Goku's  
legs, three on his tail, and one brave little chibi was hugging around Goku's neck and trying not to fall off. Goku grinned,  
" THEY LOVE ME!! "  
" WILL YOU PUT THOSE DOWN THEY AREN'T YOURS!!! " Vegeta screamed at him.  
" Oh, I think they're kinda cute. " Bulma picked up one. The chibi saiyajin smiled at her, then let out an excited  
ear-piercing squeal.  
" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
Bulma's eyelid twitched as she could feel her ear-drums pounding with pain, " Or maybe it is a better idea just to  
send them back home after the show. " she said weakly.  
" And just where are we supposed to keep them all until the play? " Vegeta said skeptically.  
" DADDY!! " another chibi squealed, hugging onto Vegeta's leg. The ouji sweatdropped.  
" I'M NOT YOUR DADDY!! " he screamed down at it, terrified at the thought.  
" Yeah, that's right. You're Mommy. " Vejitto smiled. Vegeta glared at him, " Well, at least to ME, I think of you as  
the Mommy. "  
" They all agree with me so you're over-ruled! " Gogeta chirped, one of the chibis sitting ontop of his head,  
giggling.  
Both Vejitto and Vegeta glared at him.  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Gogeta laughed nervously, " Why don't you just keep them all out in the backyard, that's where they  
were at their house when we first got there. "  
" Gogeta, it's 21'F outside here. " Bulma explained. Gogeta frowned.  
" Oh. It was summer there. "  
" I suppose that explains all the kaka-gi's. " Vegeta muttered. Indeed all the chibi saiyajins were sporting the  
blue and orange gi uniforms.  
Several boy and girl chibis climbed up onto Bulma's lab table and started playing with the chemicals.  
Bulma sweatdropped.  
" We REALLY need someplace to put them all where they won't cause any trouble. Someplace where they'll all stay put  
without moving until we need to take them to the set. " Bulma nodded.  
" HA! " Vegeta laughed mockingly, " You expect ANYTHING with Kakarrotto's dna inside it to sit still in one place for  
MORE than 5 seconds! What could POSSIBLY grab and hold saiyajin children's attention for that long!! "  
  
  
" Now who do we ask for help, when we don't know which way to go? "  
" THE MAP! " all the chibi saiyajins, fusion-babies, and Goku said happily as they stared at the tv screen. Their  
heads bobbing along with the snappy music that started to play; big smiles on their faces.  
" Wow Vegeta, I have to say this was pretty smart thinking on your part. " Bulma said, impressed.  
" Heh-heh. " the ouji smirked, nodding proudly.  
" If there's a place you gotta go, I'm the one you need to know, I'm the map, I'm the map I'm the map. If there's a  
place you got to get, I can get you there I bet, I'm the map. I'm the map I'm the map. I'm the map I'm the map I'm the map  
I'm the map I'm the map I'm the map I'm the map-- "  
" On second thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. " Bulma and Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Kakarrotto! Get over here! " Vegeta called out to him. Goku grinned and stood up, then walked over to him.  
" Yeah little Veggie? "  
" First of all, there's a chibi on your tail. " Vegeta pointed to him. Goku looked over his shoulder to see a little  
girl saiyajin with pigtails hugging onto his tail.  
" Mommy Mommy Mommy!! "  
Goku picked the chibi up off his tail and gently set her back down on the floor, " Go watch the rest of the show with  
your brothers and sisters oh-kay? "  
" K! " she chirped and ran off.  
" Remember! Mommy loves you! " the larger saiyajin patted her on the head. She giggled and sat down in Goku's empty  
spot on the floor.  
" Veggie, Bulma, I really really REALLY wanna keep them. " Goku turned back to his friends with a big grin on his  
face.  
" YOU CAN'T!! " Vegeta exclaimed, " If you want childhood aged fusion-babies so bad then you get your own psychic  
powers and create some using YOUR mind! "  
" Veggie is it possible for me to have fusion-babies the natural way? "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Anyway Kakarrotto I need you to help me move the backround paintings for the set across the street so it's all  
ready for when Bulma brings the capsules she put the town, monsters, and the castle in. You also need to help me move the  
horse. "  
" Veggie didn't answer my question! " Goku sweatdropped.  
" Yes Vegeta, you didn't answer Goku's-- " Bulma added.  
" --Kakarrotto have you ever riden a horse before? " Vegeta asked him, interupting Bulma, who only groaned in  
response.  
" No Veggie I haven't. " Goku replied.  
" Good, because I'm not going to LET you ride the horse. " he said just as a rather large white horse walked into the  
living room from behind them.  
" HORSEY!! " Goku cheered, preparing to jump ontop of it. Vegeta beat him to it and sat on the saddle, " Is Veggie  
gonna let me ride WITH him on the horsey? "  
" No, Veggie is NOT going to let you ride with him on the horsey. I have enough distractions as it is without you  
coming up here and playing back-seat driver to me! " Vegeta snorted, then tapped the horse, " Giddyup! " the horse started  
to trot through the living room and outside onto the front lawn.  
" Aww, little Veggie looks so heroic on his big horsey. " Goku said cheerfully.  
The ouji looked over his shoulder and grinned boastfully, " Why thank you Kaka--oww! " Vegeta yelped as his head hit  
the ceiling on exit, then ducked under.  
" Hahaha, silly Veggie! " Goku pointed at him.  
" That must be the first time I've ever seen him actually REACH the top of the doorway. " Bulma chuckled.  
" I'm gonna go help him! " Goku said, smiling as he ran outside and hopped ontop of the horse, squeezing in behind  
Vegeta, " Howdy sheriff! Heeheehee! " he giggled. Vegeta felt a vein bulge on his forehead.  
" Kakarrotto WHAT did I tell you about the horse! " he gritted his teeth.  
" *BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*!! " both saiyajins paused as Goku's front gi pocket began to vibrate.  
" My cell phone! " Goku squealed, pulling it out, " Chi-chan gave it to me for Christmas so she can always know where  
I am! " he gave the ouji a big warm smile.  
" Well isn't that comforting. " Vegeta said dryly.  
" Hello? " Goku said into the phone.  
" Go-chan! " Chi-Chi exclaimed happily, " Oh Goku you won't believe this fabulous costume my villagers helped me  
make it's BEAUTIFUL! And you won't believe my helmet, it's just-- "  
" *NEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY*!!! "  
" What was that? " Chi-Chi said, confused.  
" Oh, that was the horse. " Goku replied, patting the horse's side.  
" Horse? What horse? "  
" Didn't Kakay tell you Onna? We're riding off into the sunset together. " another voice snickered sneakily over the  
phone.  
" We are? " Goku's eyes widened in wonderment.  
" OUJI!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" Onna. " he calmly replied.  
" WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM ON A _HORSE_, OUJI! " Chi-Chi exclaimed in rage.  
" Oh, I dunno. " Vegeta said into Goku's phone. He looked up smoothly at the other saiyajin, " Where do YOU wanna go  
today Kakay? Someplace warm, someplace exotic. Someplace far far away. " Vegeta patted Goku's arm. The larger saiyajin  
giggled embarassingly in response, " We had so much fun today practicing our lines together. " he said into the phone, " And  
just maybe if Kakay's a good little peasant, we might practice the ending together. "  
" That's the part where Veggie gives me a big 'ol mushy Veggie-smooch! " Goku added. The ouji's face went bright red  
and every single thought within his brain disintigrated.  
" HE'S NOT GIVING YOU _ANY_ KISS AS LONG AS I'M AROUND!! " Chi-Chi yelled.  
" Aww, don't worry Chi-chan. I'm sure Veggie will make sure he does a nice one. " Goku patted the bright-red-faced,  
temporarily-brain-dead ouji on the head, " If Veggie's smoochies are as good as his hugs I'm sure we'll be fine! "  
Vegeta lost all feeling in his body and slumped down onto his stomach on the horse, his arms and legs dangling over  
either side.  
" Oh! Did Veggie tell you what Ji-chan and Goggie brought us for the play? " he giggled impishly while rubbing the  
glowing ouji's back with his free hand. The smaller saiyajin let out an overly content sigh.  
" NO Goku, I DON'T want to hear what those SCIENCE EXPERIMENTS bought you and the Ouji. " she said in disgust.  
" But they're so cute! " Goku whined.  
" I don't care! Now I want you to get off that horse right now and let that Ouji ride off to whatever 'exotic,  
romantic' place he's headed without you! I want you to tell him I'm the only romance person you need! " Chi-Chi huffed.  
" Actually Chi-chan, little Veggie IS slightly more romantic than you are. " the large saiyajin twiddled his thumbs.  
" WHAT!!! IS HE DRUGGING YOU UP OR SOMETHING?! THAT OUJI IS EVIL, GOKU!! EVIL PEOPLE AREN'T ROMANTIC! THEY'RE WICKED  
AND CRUEL AND DESTORY THINGS!!! " Chi-Chi ranted.  
" Well, what I mean to say is, I think, umm, Veggie..Veggie. Um, *sigh*. OH! Oh-kay I got it. Chi-chan can be really  
sweet to me, but little Veggie can be really really really REALLY sweet to me. " Goku thought hard. He smiled warmly.  
" Acting; Goku. The Ouji was ACTING! ACTING IS ALL LIES!! TERRIBLE, SICKENING LIES THAT ARE CREATED IN HIS DISGUSTING  
OUJI-BRAIN AND PUT ON PAPER SO HE CAN PERFORM HIS SICK ACTS OF PLEASURE UPON YO--- "  
" *click* " Goku shut his phone off, starting to get flustered, " That's not true. " he put it back in his pocket,  
" Little Veggie doesn't lie to me like that. And he's not interested in performing ANY 'sick acts' on me. " he dismissed it,  
then glanced over at Vegeta, " Right, little Vedge'ums? " Goku said to the still-glowing ouji.  
" Na peqqe noma la fashana Kah-kyyyyyyyyyy.... " the dazed Vegeta murmured in his native language.  
" ...sure! Whatever you said! " Goku patted the ouji on the head, then tapped either side of the horse in a similar  
fashion as Vegeta had done earlier, " Giddyup! " the horse trotted across the street. The now squishy-to-the-touch ouji  
bouncing slightly from side to side as they went until he slid off about halfway up the community center's front lawn. Goku  
froze as the sound of the horse's hooves stepping on something squishy could be heard from below him, " AHHH!! VEGGIE!! " he  
pulled hard on the reins, causing the horse to jump back onto it's hind legs. Goku grabbed the slightly stepped-on ouji and  
pulled him back up onto the horse.  
" Uhhhh... " Vegeta's head bobbed back and forth, getting closer to regaining consious thought.  
" Oh VEGGIE! " Goku looked down at the ouji's now slightly-dirty back armor and rubbed it clean with one of his  
wristbands, " Veggie are you oh-kay? " he said, worried.  
" I'm fiiiiiiiine, Kakarrotto... " Vegeta smiled dizzily, then fainted.  
" Poor little Veggie! I'm gonna have to take you home to have a nice long nap before the show starts. " Goku nodded.  
" Mmmkay. " the ouji mumbled in unconsiousness. Goku brought the horse inside and carried the ouji back outside.  
" Don't worry little buddy! " Goku said warmly, " Everything's gonna be just fine! You wait and see! " he paused  
suddenly, " Hmm, I wonder how all our fusion-babies are doing. "  
  
  
  
" Do you see a clue? " the tv said as the dozens of fusion children sat before it.  
" I see it! It's on the refridgerator! " one of the boys said anxiously, pointing at the tv.  
" Behind me? "  
" Yeah! Behind you behind yoooooouuuu!!! " he grinned excitedly.  
" Oh! There it is! You found a clue! "  
" YAY!!! " the fusion-baby grinned in a Goku-ish way, " I'm so special! "  
" Heeheehee, heeheeheehee. " Bura happily wandered out of her upstairs room carrying an armful of paper and crayons,  
" Toussan's just gonna LOVE the congradulations-on-your-play card I'm gonna make for him! " she smiled, then lightly glanced  
over the railing at the 65 fusion-babies; Gogeta and Vejitto included, then continued on walking only to freeze a second  
later. The eight-year-old spun around and leaned over the railing in disbelief, " Ohh my goodness.... " her eyes widened to  
an enormous size, " YOU'RE ALL SO CUTE!!! "  
Instantly the large gang of 5 year olds turned their heads up towards her. Vejitto gulped nervously and Gogeta  
grinned up at her.  
" HI BURA! DID YOU MEET OUR LITTLE BROTHERS AND SISTERS YET? " Gogeta shouted.  
" Your bruh-bruh-bruh--brothers and sisters?? " Bura gasped. A delighted grin covered her face, " YOUR BROTHERS AND  
SISTERS!! " she dropped her art supplies and dashed down the stairs, " Where did they all come from? "  
" Heeheehee! Kakarrotto's the mommy! " Vejitto nodded, patting one of the chibis on the head. It smiled up at him.  
" Kakarroujo?! You mean they are Toussan and Kakarroujo's just like you two!! " she gawked.  
" Well, sort of, in a way. " Gogeta said, confused.  
" HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN KEEPING ALL THESE CHIBI FUSIONS AWAY FROM ME!! " Bura exclaimed, picking up one and hugging  
it.  
" They're from another timeline. " Vejitto explained.  
" Where Goku-san's psychic powers like reading minds and teleporting are like 100 times stronger than they are now! "  
Gogeta grinned, " He was so cool! Making food and stuff appear with his mind and using mental telepathy to control people's  
movements and thoughts. "  
" AND if he's mad at someone he can banish them from existance. " Vejitto added, then frowned, " But Daddy doesn't do  
that often cuz it's really really hard to bring them back. " he turned to Gogeta, " It's like that twilight zone episode with  
the little kid that takes over the town and banishes people he doesn't like to the cornfield. Only with someone good having  
the mind-control powers instead. "  
" Haha! You should see what he has poor Toussan do, Bura. He has him in a little blue gi and can make him do the hula  
dance! " Gogeta laughed.  
" Hula dance? " Bura blinked in surprise while cudding one of the giggling chibis.  
" He even zapped a little grass skirt and flower necklace on Toussan for eee-ffect. " Gogeta grinned widely, " It was  
SO FUNNY! "  
The door was suddenly kicked open and a figure dashed inside, " Hi Goggie! Hi Ji-chan! Hi Bura! Hi fusion-babies! I  
gotta take Veggie upstairs so he can nap cuz he got hurt when he fell off the horsey and it stepped on him! " Goku said  
quickly, then clutched the little ouji tighter and ran upstairs into Vegeta's room, then closed the door behind him, " I  
want you to sleep now oh-kay little Veggie? " he said comfortingly as he pulled the covers back off Vegeta's bed and plopped  
the ouji down, then covered him with the sheets, " You just rest here like a good Veggie and I'll come and wake you up for  
the show. " Goku patted Vegeta's stomach, then watches as the prince rolled over onto his side with his back now facing  
Goku. The larger saiyajin smiled, " Aww, little Veggie cute! " he clasped his hands together. Bura burst into the room.  
" KAKARROUJO!! " she happily exclaimed, holding a fusion-baby under each arm, a boy and a girl, " I heard all these  
little saiyajins who look just like you and Toussan are from another timeline! Are we gonna keep 'um? "  
" I wanna, " Goku patted Vegeta on the side one more time and walked over to where Bura was standing, " But I dunno  
if everyone's gonna let me. "  
" Well just hide them then! " Bura pouted, " Look how *CUTE* they are! " she held the them both up. The two fusions  
were completely unique versions of what a fused chibi Goku and chibi Vegeta might have looked like. Their relation to their  
siblings Vejitto and Gogeta completely obvious.  
" Yeah, they ARE cute, huh. " Goku giggled as he bent down to the chibis height.  
" MOMMY!! " they both squealed, latching onto his legs.  
Goku grinned, " I like this. Being a Mommy is fun! "  
" You can't keep them though, we have to return them along with our payment for borrowing them to their REAL Mommy as  
soon as they're done in the play. " Vejitto poked his head inside, a cautious look on his face.  
" Payment? How much are you paying the other me to rent all these fusion-babies? " Goku said, surprised, " If it was  
this me I would easily let you borrow for free. "  
" We need to get them safe and back in one piece. " Gogeta poked his head in also, " We are supposed to pay the other  
you in veggies. "  
" Veggies??? " Goku blinked, confused. He glanced over at the sleeping veggie in the bed, " You mean VEGGIE veggies  
or a kind of money called veggies? "  
" We need to bring back 2 veggies to him as payment. We're supposed to get them in two other timelines. " Vejitto  
explained, " But why that instead of just create 2 more with his mind I'll NEVER know. "  
" He probably wants authenticity. " Gogeta nodded, saying the last word slowly so he could pronounce it clearer.  
" But what would I need two more Veggie's for? And wouldn't that make the first Veggie jealous? " Goku said.  
" Not when you can brainwash their minds with a simple thought pattern! " Gogeta said cheerfully, " They'll act and  
treat you anyway you want with THAT type of psychic power! "  
" Heck, they'll go out and pick daffodils for you if you brainwash 'um as clean as that super-psychic you does! "  
Vejitto laughed at the thought.  
" I don't know if I'd wanna mess with Veggie's brain. " Goku said uneasily, thinking about it. Vegeta rolled onto his  
back and leaned his head back, then let out a large yawn. The other saiyajin stared at the ouji, " Is that other me NUTS!?  
How can you mess with a little buddy like THIS! " he grinned at the snoozing prince, " AND, seeing as little Veggie's  
getting his much-needed beauty-rest, I would like to volunteer Ji-chan and Goggie to help me move the rest of the set over  
to the community center a-cross the street! "  
" Ohhhhh... " the fusions groaned, large sweatdrops on the sides of their heads.  
" How much do we have to carry? " Gogeta pouted.  
Goku handed each of them a capsule corp capsule, " TA-DA!! " he exclaimed, little trumpets blaring in the backround  
for a moment.  
Gogeta and Vejitto grinned, " Wow, " Gogeta said, " This is gonna be easy! "  
  
  
" Wow, this was so easy! " Gogeta gasped in awe as they both stood before the set of the play. The capsules making  
placing the set as easy as simply unlocking the caps and throughing them on the stage floor.  
" Mmm-hmm! " Vejitto nodded happily, then froze as he felt something move out of the corner of his eye, " What was  
that? " he felt a mix of terror and anger.  
" What was what? " Gogeta blinked, cocking his head.  
" Didn't you just sense that ki of pure vicious evil flash by us? " Vejitto exclaimed.  
" Umm, nooooooooo. " the younger fusion responded.  
" Huh. " Vejitto stood there, staring off in the general direction of the empty audiance seats, " Very strange. " he  
observed.  
" Forget about it Ji-kun! " Gogeta patted his shoulder, " Let's get out of here. " he said, leaving, " Besides, if  
we stay here all day who's gonna keep all our little brothers and sisters under control. Not to mention the chibi us! "  
" Ohhh, alright. " Vejitto said, following him outside. He smiled more confidentally, " I'm sure that ki was  
absolutely nothing! Probably an evil squirrel or a chipmunk or something. " he laughed it off as a pair of eyes watched the  
two fusions.  
" That's what you think. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
2:38 AM 1/26/2003  
END OF PART 3!  
Chuquita: (grinning) That it is, that it is.  
Goku: (singing) Hoo-ray one chapter left to go!  
Vegeta: (sitting down in his seat w/his arms folded and in the servant-maid uniform) (hisses) SSSS!!  
Goku: (giggles at Veggie) Heeheehee!  
Chuquita: Serves him right for trying to use that loophole.  
Vegeta: I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those meddling directions!  
Goku: Veggie should follow the cooking directions on food before eating. He could get sick and food poisoning. (cheerfully)  
And we all don't want that now DO we? (grins and pats Veggie on the head) (sweetly) Since little Veggie is my temporary maid  
would he mind fluffing up my pillow?  
Vegeta: (gritting his teeth) You don't HAVE a pillow! (turns to Goku to see a blank look on his face and a large pillow  
squeezed between him and the back of his chair) How the--but that wasn't there a second ag---(groans) Sometimes you really  
REALLY do creep me out, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (big shiny smile)  
Vegeta: (flatly) Uh-huh. (gets up and fluffs the pillow, then sits back down)  
Goku: Thank you Veggie.  
Chuquita: (snickering) Yeah, 'thank you Veggie'.  
Vegeta: (glares at them both) Bakayaros.  
Chuquita: OH! (happily) I got lucky today and got the first US shounen jump (EVERYplace has the 2nd one) and this is the  
one where Veggie first gets his 'badman' shirt and his BRIGHT YELLOW PANTS.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Must you proclaim it over the mountaintops!  
Chuquita: (protests) But it's funny.  
Goku: Heeheehee, YELLOW PANTS.  
Chuquita: BRIGHT yellow pants.  
Goku: Haha! (nods)  
Vegeta: Will you cut it out!  
Chuquita: Oh you're just grumpy because you've been punished.  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: (giggles) Veggie knows you're right so he's keeping himself silent.  
Chuquita: Shame the manga (since its blank-and-white) doesn't give the same humorous appearance because the cracks on  
Veggie's pink shirt aren't even in the comic-storyline. You can't even tell what color it is unless you've seen the episodes!  
Goku: At least if Veggie ever got lost in that outfit you could spot him miles away.  
Chuquita: They also cut out Chi-Chi attacking Roshi with a sword when he says Son-kun doesn't want to come home right away  
cuz he's scared of her.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Of course Kakay's SCARED of Onna. She'd probably slice that sword straight through his kaka-heart if he said  
something wrong to her.  
Goku: (confused) (cocks his head) Something WRONG, Veggie?  
Vegeta: Yes, you know, like 'Chi-Chi, you're ugly and in self-denial that I love Veggie more than you so I'm kicking you out  
of my house and sending you to go live back at your quaint little village on the mountain'.  
Goku: (falls over) I'D NEVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!!!  
Vegeta: You should, it'd be the first step in saying NO to being abused by your spouse.  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Chi-chan doesn't ABUSE me....................much.  
Vegeta: HA! See! (thinks) I wonder if there's anyone I could report Onna to about this sort of thing.  
Chuquita: Umm, I'm not sure...  
Goku: Veggie not gonna get Chi-chan locked away in some rehibilation center, is he? (stares at Veggie w/big round eyes)  
Vegeta: ...umm.... (cheerfully) No, of course not. (pats Goku on the head)  
Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee. (grins slyly at Veggie) Little Vedge'ums better not be lying to meeee~~~  
Vegeta: (gasp) Do I look like someone who would LIE to the very person I RULE over?  
Goku: ... (no comment)  
Vegeta: Hmph! (grumbles) So much for confidence in your leader.  
Chuquita: Hey, you're the same 'leader' who tried to warp Son-kun's mind with a mind-warping soft-drink!  
Vegeta: It was a milkshake!  
Goku: Mmmmm...milkshakes....  
Vegeta: (smirks at Chu) I see we've gone back to the 'immensely-long-chapter' thing again.  
Chuquita: (bluntly) Shuddup.  
Vegeta: (boastfully) Well, can't blame you, I AM a very INTERESTING subject for ANYBODY (smiles at Son) to write about.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Oh brother. This only turned out so long because I couldn't find a good place to stop!  
Goku: What about the evil ki?  
Chuquita: That may or may not have to do with the plot in the next chapter depending on what I'm doing or not.  
Vegeta: (gawks) YOU MEAN THAT MIGHT BE LEFT AS A _PLOTHOLE_!?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) I guess. Maybe. (thinks) One of the reviewers Saiyan*Queen*Vega gave me the idea of having Freeza somehow  
showup to play his part, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna do that yet.  
Vegeta: (shudders at the thought) Freeza seeing me acting mushy with Kayka....  
Goku: (coughs loudly)  
Vegeta: I mean, Kakay.  
Chuquita: (happily) I kinda planned to answer all questions and suggestions from chapter 2, so here goes.  
anonymous-- Yes I will be putting the whole play into the story. In fact, it's going to be the majority of chapter 4, the  
finale!  
Miyanon-- I guess this is a suggestion, (about Veggie stopping Chi-Chi from ruining his play) and I'm not sure what to do  
with her once she sneaks onstage but I'm leaning like 60/40 to Veggie's side on having him do something to keep her from  
ruining his ending on him.  
Vegeta: (cheers) HAHA! TAKE THAT ONNA! I _SHALL_ PERFORM MY PLAY AS I HAVE WRITTEN IT! (grins) (contently) The reviewers  
agree with me!  
Chuquita: Oh-kay,  
Callimogua-- I was thinking about using one of them but I already had the whole Veggie's loophole plot backfires thing ready  
for this story's Corner. But I might use one of your fem-gems in a future corner. (to Veggie) Believe it or not my Corners  
are actually more plotted out than some of the stuff in the actual stories themselves. Like the whole fusion-babies. I didn't  
plan on putting those in the fic, but I definately knew what was going to happen with you and the B.B.O.A.S.  
Vegeta: (flatly) Thanks Chu. (sweatdrops) If you knew my plot was going to backfire then WHY did you let me go through with  
this! [tugs at his servant uniform]  
Chuquita: Because there's always a SLIGHT chance your loophole could've worked.  
Goku: (giggles) "Slight". Haahaha! Poor Veggie!  
Vegeta: (even bigger sweatdrop)  
Chuquita: Yes, poor poor Veggie.  
Lethal847-- Ironically, Lauryn's ssjhumor website is one of the 14-some websites I visit daily to check for updates. I read  
a couple of her storys, got interested in the site's url, and its got some funny stuff on it. I like the one-panel comics  
personally. But I forget what they're called. (shrugs) Oh-well. You can also read doujinshis there too!  
Goku: Meanwhile Chu-sama still can't get her own page to work right.  
Chuquita: (fake-pout) Yes, html is so VERY hard. (perks up) BUT I did get 3 more pages of my lil manga on mediaminer. I wish  
you could review stuff there without being a member (like here at fanfiction) though. [looks back at reviews]  
SaiyaGirl-- This depends on which one you were talking about. Mediaminer sometimes takes a little while only because there's  
so much stuff and people on its server at a given time. I can only control the ones at my own site but since mediaminer's  
been feeling better I've been putting my stuff there instead.  
Rissa of the Saiya-Jin-- I didn't mean I liked the whole veggie-gives-up thing. Personally I thought that was WAY ooc for him  
. (to Son) You'd think Veggie would just do what he normally does. Stubbornly fight the bad guy no matter how much his ACTUAL  
chances were of winning. One of my favorite Veggie-features is that he never stops fighting the bad guy cuz he firmly  
believes he can win. Like w/Cell, Buu, and Freeza!  
Vegeta: (proudly) Yes, those movie-people were SERIOUSLY unaware of how _VERY_PERSISTANT_ I am!  
Goku: (sweatdrops) I don't know how anyone COULDN'T be aware of that.  
Chuquita: The parts I was talking about was stuff like the whole Goku and Chi-Chi interview thing where Chi-Chi tries to get  
Goku to lie about himself, Kuririn's really bad singing and Veggie's physical cringing in pain at it, the running gag of  
Son-kun constantly being hungry. (this happens 3 times) And Goku playing around with his voice's echo inside this empty  
building shouting Veggie's name and saying that he needs him to hurry up and get here so he can eat too. Little gags like  
that. I also found I despise Brolli possibly even more than Freeza. He's creepy.  
Goku: VERY creepy. (nods thoughtfully) (defensive) AND NO ONE TRICKS MY VEGGIE!! [grabs Veggie and holds him tightly]  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Uh-huh.  
Chuquita: The bad points, as you mentioned, is Veggie's character was COMPLETELY off. (nods) He NEVER would've just 'gone'  
off with some random saiyajin to become king! I mean, maybe EARLIER in the timeline when he was more evil, but NOT after  
Cell. Veggie seems like he would think something like this out first before falling into a 'trap'.  
Goku: Ahh, Chu-sama means they dumbed-down Veggie.  
Chuquita: (smiles) Exactly! (frowns) And he's not very entertaining dumbed-down either. (sticks her tongue out) Veggie's  
smartness is one of his best features.  
Vegeta: (snickers) If I'm not a highly-intellegent super-strong being then how can I plan my evil plots.  
Chuquita: So for the record, that movie only made my top 5 dbz movies really only for some funny bits that could've easily  
been used as comic strips or short-mini-episodes. (to Son) To tell the truth, movie 12 (w/Gogeta) Is my favorite over all.  
While there's stuff I dislike about this movie, there's really nothing I dislike about Gogeta's movie.  
Goku: (holds up sign) (reads it out-loud) WE LOVE GOGGIE-KUN!!  
Vegeta: (turns embarassed shade of red) Urg...  
Chuquita: There's only 2 unanswered questions movie 12 leaves me. HOW were Goku and Veggie killed in the first place? (this  
takes place in my opinion at least a year after Buu cuz they can use the dragonballs) and WHAT happened within those 20-some  
minutes after Gogeta fused properly and killed Janemba.  
Goku: I dunno. (big clueless grin)  
Chuquita: Well it's just that Gogeta killed him within 2 minutes, we're left with a huge 28 minute GAP, and then you and  
Veggie somehow end up by a bench near h.f.i.l's big 'ol red lake!  
Vegeta: (evil snicker) Heh-heh-heh, the world may never know.  
Chuquita: What's THAT supposed to mean?!  
Vegeta: (smirking) I dunno, you dunno, who knows REALLY, you know?  
Chuquita: (narrows her eyes at him) (sweatdrops) Uh-huh, whatever you say Vedge.  
Vegeta: That is ABSOLUTELY CORRECT! Whatever _I_ say, because as the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI, whatever _I_ SAY  
becomes SAIYAJIN LAW!  
Goku: (giggling) But I'm the only other saiyajin.  
Vegeta: (menicingly rubs his hands together) Heh-heh-heh, YES, I know...  
Chuquita: (mutters) (to Son) There's NO WAY this could've been the same Veggie Paragus duped.  
Goku: Heeheehee, Veggie would've duped him first!  
Vegeta: (still giving his little speech in the backround) ...and saiyajin law is a very IMPORTANT law because _I_ am the one  
who creates the laws that pertain to us saiyajins due to the fact that _I_ am the--  
Goku: (in Veggie's voice) --GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI!!  
Vegeta: (stares at him, bug-eyed) H--how'd you do that?!  
Goku: (little giggle) Heeheeheeheeheeheehee? (looks over at Veggie w/big sparkily eyes)  
Vegeta: (now feeling very uneasy) Uh-huh.....I, umm, we'll all see you in, uh, part...4. (inches his chair slightly away from  
Goku's)  
Goku: (cheerfully) That we will little Veggie! (in Veggie's voice) That we will.  
Chuquita: (now slightly disturbed also) ...uh, right. (nervous laugh) I'll chalk that little talent up to 'effects of portara  
fusion' and leave it at that.  
Goku: I can do many things people do not know a-bout.  
Vegeta: (curious) (smirking) Really?  
Goku: (nods happily)  
Chuquita: Well, see you in chapter 4 everybody!  
Vegeta: (on Goku's voice-switch thing) How did you DO that?  
Goku: Do what? (blinks confused)  
Vegeta: SOUND LIKE ME! HOW DID YOU SOUND LIKE ME???  
Goku: ...when did I do that?  
Vegeta: (falls over) UGH!!!  
Goku: (cheerfully to audiance) May the whipped cream be with you and your pickles fresh as the daisys!  
Vegeta: Sometimes you worry me, Kakarrotto. 


	4. THE PLAY! l Veggie's stage fright l Veji...

10:14 PM 1/26/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Inu Yasha"  
Miroku: That's right, BIG sit.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (grins) My favorite running gag in that show.  
Vegeta: (dryly) Really.  
Chuquita: Yah, I'll try not to dwell so I'll give the shortest explaination for those who don't get it. Inu Yasha was a bad  
person. An old lady named Kiate put some magic spelled beads around his neck. Now every time the heroine from this show,  
Kagome, says the word sit, Inu Yasha falls down onto his stomach from wherever he may be. It's like the looney tunes anvil  
gag, only the person falls down instead of an anvil.  
Vegeta: (still slightly confused) (sarcasm) Ahh, now I'm REALLY enlightened.  
Chuquita: (glares at him) You try explaining something really complicated in little more than 3 lines next time, Veggie.  
Goku: (raises his hand happily) I wanna explain something in a little more than 3 lines, Chu-sama!  
Vegeta: (groans) Ohhhhh, please don't...  
Goku: (pulls out a piece of paper and reads off it) I like fish. I like fish cuz it's very yummy and fun to catch because  
that means I gotta go in the river and swim which is also fun kinda like little Veggie but Veggie doesn't care much for  
fishing with me because for some reason he likes to keep his swim-trunks on while he's in the river but I don't understand  
why he'd wanna do that but I love him anyway!  
Chuquita: (claps for him) Very nice Son-san! Confusing, but nice. (claps some more)  
Goku: (grins and bows while still sitting)  
Vegeta: (grumbles) I like to wear my swim-trunks when I'm in the river, Kakarrotto, because I'm not a nudist like YOU!  
Goku: PARTIAL nudist.  
Vegeta: What?  
Goku: I'm only a partial one. I'd have to live somewhere that's really warm all the time to do that all day. (nods) I'd  
freeze if I went around without my clothes in THIS weather, little Veggie.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Thank God for winter.  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) Oh! I finally saw the Bardock Special!  
Vegeta: Ahh, yes, the tv-movie they made about the saiyajin who aided in spawning Kakarrotto here. [pats Goku on the  
shoulder]  
Goku: HEE~~~  
Chuquita: Actually it was very good, except for the end where the planet blew up--  
Vegeta: (slightly depressed) --but we already KNEW that was going to happen, didn't we?  
Goku: Poor Veggie misses his home. (sniffles)  
Chuquita: I can see why, from what they did show of Veggie's home planet, the buildings and landscapes and such, it's a very  
impressive place to live!  
Vegeta: (smirks) (feeling better) Of COURSE it's impressive, _I_ rule it you know!  
Chuquita: I also get the feeling saiyajins fly everywhere because there was basically no car-like vehicles on the streets or  
anything like that. AND I have a theory of why there were so few female saiyajins left on Bejito-sei (there was a total of 4  
of them onscreen). My theory is a lot of them were tricked the way Freeza tricked Bardock's group. He sends them to destory  
a nearby planet's population, then ambushes them into a trap with his strongest warriors to attack them. I figure Freeza  
might've done this to keep the amount of saiyajins being born down. (nods) OR maybe they were all in buildings like that big  
gang of saiyajins Bardock goes to tell about the planet blowing up to.  
Vegeta: (boasting) (to Son) We have VERY beautiful arcitecture on our planet, Kakarrotto. Did you know that?  
Goku: (giggles) No little Veggie.  
Chuquita: Bardock pretty much acts like Son-kun acts in battle, only all the time, without the perkyness.  
Goku: HAPPY!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That you are.  
Chuquita: Chibi Veggie was also very fun to watch. Even though he had his dub voice he was still really cute.  
Goku: (squeals) I KNOW VEGGIE'S CUTE! (hugs Veggie) Aren't you little buddy 'o mine! [cuddles closer]  
Vegeta: (lets out little yelp)  
Chuquita: Although why present Veggie decided to push his bangs up so you can't see them I'll never know.  
(grins) Chibi Veggie looked so cool w/bangs!  
Goku: (happily) And that little tail too!  
Chuquita: If anyone else has seen this special, the armor Nappa helps Chibi Veggie put on is the same style of armor he's  
wearing in the play!  
Goku: AND chibi little Veggie's training uniform is the EXACT SAME as the latest one he's been wearing! [hugs Veggie tighter]  
Little Vedge'ums feelin all nostalgic for his homeland and chibihood before he was kidnapped. That is so sweet!  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) (blank-mind) .....huh?  
Chuquita: Another entertaining tid-bit is the saiyajins sending Son-kun off to Earth couldn't pronounce the planet's name  
right (not sure if this is just a dub joke or not) they kept making these horrible guesses. "Eeee-arth". Heh-heh. You also  
get to see when Bardock's looking at Son-kun's baby-crib what the word Kakarrotto looks like in saiyago. (to Veggie) You know  
you guys have the weirdest way of making letters.  
Vegeta: (trying to pull himself out of the daze) Wha?.... [slowly raises his hand and slaps himself forcefully across the  
face] (groans) Oww...stupid Kakarrotto....YOU DON'T HUG YOUR RULER WHEN THEY'RE WEARING INDECENT OUTFITS!!  
Goku: (plops Veggie back in his chair) OHHH, so now that VEGGIE is the one in the servant-maid outfit it is indecent. (smirk)  
Vegeta: ... (thinks hard) ...DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!! (shakes his fist) Wait.... (to Chu) Did you say something?  
Chuquita: Why does each letter of Son-san's name in saiyago look absolutely different when a lot of letters are repeated?  
2 k's, 2 a's, 2 r's, 2 t's, 2 o's.  
Vegeta: Because the symbols stand for what Kakarrotto's name MEANS, not how the word itself SOUNDS. (nods intellegently)  
Goku: (grins) Veggie told me what my name means a couple stories ago. (blushes lightly)  
Vegeta: (coughs, trying to change the subject) Yes, well, anything else to say that doesn't concern Kakarrotto?  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) Your english va (Chris Sabat) did so many voices in this one it made my head spin. (grins) That and I  
laughed my pants off (even though that wasn't his intention). He voiced Nappa, chibi Veggie, Zarbon, Dodoria, (King Veggie  
wasn't in this one but he was in the flashback to this) and Grampa Gohan. Oh, and adult Veggie was in a couple of Bardock's  
visions (but I'll talk about them in the end Corner). The only ones he really pulled off were the last 2. I'm too used to the  
old ocean people for Nappa, Zarbon, and Dodoria. And they really should've gotten someone who can do little kid voices to do  
chibi Veggie's voice. He sounded too big to be a 5 year old.  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Veggie's voices both sound to big for him even now.  
Vegeta: (snorts) I'm not short, the rest of you are just freakishly tall!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops also) You just keep telling yourself that Veggie. Also, I found that chibi Goku cries A LOT. And with  
the japanese va I also find he cries VERY VERY LOUDLY.  
Goku: (happily) I am loud and proud!  
Vegeta: (flatly) That you are Kakarrotto.  
Chuquita: I kinda wish they would've done more w/chibi Goku and Grampa Gohan at the end of the show though. Chibi Goku really  
seemed to like him and then sent his foot flying up to kick poor Gohan in the nose. Then laughed at him.  
Goku: Ahh, youth.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: I'm still confused as to how he got out of that space-pod and crawled out of the giant crater it made though.  
Goku: That's cuz I'm maaaaaaagical. (big mysterious grin)  
Chuquita: And did you know they don't send the baby saiyajins into space with any saiyajin armor on! I mean, do they really  
expect them to conquer a planet naked.  
Goku: I COULD do that you know.  
Vegeta: (groans embarassingly) God, we're back to the kaka-nudist thing again!  
Goku: But I'm a good person so I won't take over the world without any clothes on.  
Vegeta: (lamely) Yes Kakarrotto, you're so good.  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) REEEEEEAAAAAAALY little Veggie?  
Vegeta: (eyes get all wide) (bright red glow) (quickly) Yes-Kaka-chan.  
Goku: Awwww...  
Chuquita: And now we'd like to present to you the final part for "Happily Ever After", where we get to see Veggie perform his  
little play and live to tell about it.  
Goku: HOO-RAY!!  
Vegeta: (pale green) OHHHHH boy....  
  
Summary: Unbeknownst to Veggie, Bura submitts a story the ouji wrote to a play contest--and wins! Will Veggie be able  
to rope Goku and the others into being in his play when they don't even know what it is he wrote about?? And what happens  
when Goku and Bura start messing with the script? Will the play turn out oh-kay? Will anyone even bother to pay the money to  
watch it? Find out!  
  
Chuquita: This might be a big one so bear with us.  
Vegeta: What bear? I don't see any bear?  
Goku: (singing) Heeheehee, Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh, cuddily little lalalalalala all stuffed with fluffies,  
Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh, willy nilly silly old bear!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Oh brother, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (sneakily) [poking Veggie] I know something else that's all stuffed with fluffies--  
Vegeta: (quickly and in panic) --and-now-we-present-to-you-Part-4!!!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Ohhhhh Vehhh-gee. " a soft little sing-song voice said.  
" Unngh. "  
" Veggie. " it sang again. Vegeta felt something small tickling his ear and rolled over, pulling the covers up over  
his head with a grunt.  
" Lil Vedge'ums it is time to wake up. "  
The ouji groaned, opening his right eye ever so slightly only to see nothing but the darkness his bedsheets gathered  
around him, " Go away Kakarrotto. " he whined, then felt something rustle the covers around him. Vegeta pulled the sheets  
tighter around himself and smirked, ::He'll NEVER get these off from over me:: the ouji made a mental snicker.  
" Wow little Veggie, now I can see why you don't wanna leave from under here. It's so warm and cozy, even if its dark  
it's protecting you from the coldness outside. " a familar voice said from the darkness behind him. Vegeta froze and cocked  
his head over his shoulder to see nothing. Goku suddenly went ssj1 and grinned from next to the ouji.  
" There! Now we have PLENTY of light! " the ki surged around him, making the sheet-shielded cubby-hole as bright as  
the room outside it.  
" AHHH!!! " Vegeta shrieked at the saiyajin lying beside him, " GET OUT OF MY BED! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!! " he  
screamed in terror and disgust, sending a flying kick at Goku's stomach and launching the larger saiyajin out from under his  
sheets and onto the floor, " AAUGH!! " Vegeta exclaimed as he closed the temporary cold-air drenching hole in his sheets to  
wrapping around him and closing off the gap again, " NOW THERE'S KAKA-GERMS ALL OVER MY _SHEETS_!! THE VERY THINGS I SLEEP  
UNDER!! UGH!!! " he wailed in dismay, then stuck one of his gloved hands out through a small hole and pointed in Goku's  
general direction, " HOW LONG WERE YOU UNDER THERE WITH ME!!! "  
" I dunno, not long. " Goku powered down back to normal, " Just right after you sucked your head underneath the  
sheets. " he shrugged.  
A mangled growl of embarassment came from under the sheets as the small hand plopped back through the hole and the  
sheets were sealed back up, " Fine. Now go away! It's COLD! "  
" Of course it's cold little Veggie. The sun is going down and is close to setting. That is why I came to see you. "  
Goku explained.  
" Really? " an intreged ouji responded.  
" Yeah, Veggie's only got 2 hours till we do Veggie's play and I think it'd be smart if we got over there to make  
sure everything is running properly don't you think so little Veggie? " Goku asked innocently.  
" Play? " Vegeta blinked, " THE PLAY!!! " his head poked out of another temporary hole made with the sheets.  
" AHHH!! VEGGIE-CUTE!!! " the larger saiyajin grabbed the smaller one and hugged him tightly, " Veggie's so much fun  
to hug when he's all surrounded by nice warm SHEEETS! "  
The little ouji's face turned bright red and steam started to seep out of the small hole he head made for his head,  
" Umm.....tha....thank you Kakay.... " he sputtered.  
" Anytime little buddy. " Goku said warmly, still hugging onto him.  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh-hehhhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmm, sweet sweet bliss.... " the slightly dazed ouji sighed.  
" Hmm? " the larger saiyajin smiled, " Whad Veggie say? "  
" Nothing. " Vegeta bolted back to reality, " Say Kakarrotto, if you're so worried about us getting this ready on  
time how come you're still in your gi? "  
Goku blinked, then looked up and smiled, " I still have my pretty oujo crown on Veggie. " the larger saiyajin blushed  
lightly. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Oh brother.... " the ouji groaned, " Listen Kakarrotto, when we get on that stage you will indeed be my 'oujo'. But  
as soon as the play is over and we get off the stage and come back to our regular lives, it's back to peasanthood,  
UNDERSTAND? " Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" I'M VEGGIE'S PRINCESS!! " Goku squealed happily, dashing out of the room, " HEY GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY! VEGGIE SAYS  
I AM HIS PRINCESS AFTER ALL!!! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Why do I even bother. " he hopped off his bed still wearing the sheets around himself, " AND  
DON'T FORGET TO CHANGE BACK INTO YOUR STUPID COSTUME! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO ONSTAGE IN YOUR GI, BAKA!!! KAYKA DOESN'T WEAR  
A GI!! " he shouted.  
Goku teleported back infront of him, now in-costume, " Is this better little Veggie. "  
Vegeta blinked, " Wow...you're...you're fast. "  
" HEEEEE~~~ The magic of television! " Goku chirped.  
" But, this is a play. "  
" ...I KNOW THAT! " he flashed Vegeta a big shiny grin, then teleported back downstairs.  
The ouji felt his shoulders slump with an overhanging dread, " This is going to be the longest night of my life... "  
  
  
" This is SO COOL! "  
" This is so much FUN! "  
" This is so STRETCHY! "  
" This is so EMBARRASSING! "  
Four voices coming from downstairs said; the first being chibi Trunks who was looking at his own costume for the play  
which also consisted of saiyajin armor similar to Vegeta's, without the cape; the second was Bura who has somehow cornered  
Goku and was putting makeup on him; the third was Goten who was still in his gi and using his saiyajin armor's stretchyness  
as a slingshot and flinging malted milk balls into the air and then catching them in his mouth, and the last was Goku who was  
currently experiancing the humilation from having Bura "draw on his face".  
" HAHA! WHEE~! " Goten flung another chocolate ball into the air, only this one went a little too high and blew a  
small chocolate-ball-sized hole in the ceiling, " Oops. " he sweatdropped, then turned to Trunks, " I guess that one's not  
coming back down, is it, Trunks? "  
" Nope. Not really. " his friend nodded, then grinned in a Vegeta-like way, " Got anymore? "  
" Sure I do Trunks but why would you--HEY! " Goten exclaimed as the slightly older half-saiyajin grabbed all the  
chocolates from his hand, " GIVE THOSE BACK TRUNKS!!! "  
" Relax, I'm not going to use ALL of them. " Trunks shrugged, then smirked, " I just wanna see how many it takes to  
hit a whole through Toussan's floor. " he aimed upwards towards the ouji's room.  
" TRUNKS! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!! "  
" *FLING*! "  
" *CRASH* "  
" WHO DID THAT!!! " the small ouji roared as he bounded out of his room with a small hole in his cape and a chocolate  
in his hand. He also now had his crown back on.  
Everyone stared up at him with blank looks on their faces.  
" Psst, Goten. " Trunks said between his teeth with a small sweatdrop running down the side of his head, " On 3 we  
run. VERY VERY fast. "  
" But I didn't do anythi-- "  
" 1-2-3!!! " Trunks yelled quickly, then dashed off.  
" AH-HA! " Vegeta pointed accusingly at the remaining chibi. Goten screamed and flew after Trunks while the ouji ran  
down the stairs.  
" AHHHH!!! "  
" COME BACK HERE YOU TWO!!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" Toussan! " Bura shouted extaticly. The ouji froze.  
" Yes, B-chan? " he smiled weakly.  
" Toussan come see your Kakarroujo! " Bura squealed, " She looks so PRETTY!! "  
Goku covered his face with his hands, " I'm not a girl!!! " he moaned with embarassment.  
" Why do you seemingly have Kakarrotto trapped in the corner of the room when I need him to come help me start the  
car so we can drive to the community center. "  
" But it's just across the street Veggie, what do you need to drive there for-- " Goku said, his face still covered.  
" --WHY, Kakarrotto? Because it's a negative -16'F outside. And I really REALLY don't feel like exitting the house in  
-16'F weather. " Vegeta said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
" AND Toussan wants to be all romantic and drive his princess there in his big shiny car so she doesn't get cold! "  
Bura added. Vegeta fell over.  
" KAKARROTTO'S COMFORT IS NONE OF MY CONCERN!! AND I AM _NOT_ BEING ROMANTIC--THAT'S ONLY IN THE PLAY SCRIPT I WROTE!  
AND KAKARROTTO IS ONLY "PRETENDING" TO BE MY OUJO FOR THIS PLAY, _NOT_ IN REAL LIFE, GET IT!!! " Vegeta yelled angrily and  
flustered.  
" ...oh. " Bura nodded, smiling knowingly and ignoring half of Vegeta's banterings, " So! Wanna see Kakarroujo's  
pretty makeup now? " she asked eagerly.  
Vegeta's face turned a pale green, " You put MAKEUP on Kakarrotto? " he looked horrified. Bura nodded happily. Vegeta  
looked at the larger saiyajin with pity, " Dear God....I hope its something you can wash off him within the next 10 minutes."  
Goku whimpered with embarassment, " I am sorry little Veggie. Bura cornered me and grabbed my arm so I couldn't  
teleport without dragging her along! " he wailed.  
" Kakarroujo move your hands! " Bura complained, " How is Toussan supposed to see how pretty you are if you don't  
move your hands. "  
" I duhwanna.... " the large saiyajin whined.  
" KAKARROUJO!! " Bura grabbed both of Goku's wrists and tried to pull them back.  
" If Kakarrotto doesn't want to show me what you've done to him then he doesn't have to show me what you've done to  
him. It's his decision. What is the use of being a ruler if your peasants are miserable. " he snorted.  
" Oh Veggie... " Goku smiled, sniffing with his hands still over his face. He looked up at Vegeta, " My little Veggie  
really IS a good ouji after all... "  
" Of course I am, Kaka-chan. I'm very happy for you to finally notice---AHH! " Vegeta looked over at him and fell  
back, " KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA!!! " he stammered in shock.  
" What is it? Does it look bad? What did Bura do, Veggie? " Goku's eyes widened in equal fright.  
" ...uh........h......... " the ouji was speechless for a couple minutes, then turned to Bura with his eyes narrowed,  
" Bura WHERE did you get the idea that it was smart to put pink eyeshadow and red lipstick on Kakarrotto? " he said lamely.  
" WHAT!? " Goku bolted to attention, stunned.  
Vegeta sighed, " Mirror. Upstairs bathroom, right on your left. " he pointed upwards. Goku made a mad dash to see his  
reflection in the bathroom mirror. Vegeta turned back to Bura, " As I was saying-- "  
" --WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
" ... " both Vegeta and Bura sweatdropped.  
" --how could such a ridiculous idea possibly hatch inside your head. " Vegeta finished. The sounds of the bathroom  
sink being turned on full-force and its handle being ripped off in the process echoed from upstairs, " Poor Kakay. " he  
frowned momentarily.  
" But Toussan, all the princesses on tv fairy tales wear makeup! And even in the movies. " Bura protested, " And  
Kakarroujo looked so beautiful. "  
" Kakarrotto doesn't WANT to look THAT KIND of 'beautiful'. " a vein bulged on the annoyed ouji's forehead, " And  
first all, not everything you see on tv or in the movies is real, second-- Bejito-sei isn't known for its 'makeup' unless you  
count back when we all used to live in caves together and used war paint to make ourselves blend in with the surroundings. "  
he explained, " And now that we have our cities and towns there's no need for it at all. And third-- the eyeshadow really  
didn't look too bad on her--him! " Vegeta smacked the side of his head, " Great, NOW YOU'VE GOT ME DOING IT!!! " he yelled.  
Bura giggled in reponse while a large figure unsteadily wobbled down the stairs, makeup-free.  
" Wow....that was close.... " Goku squeaked out as he tripped down the remaining stairs and landed on the floor  
face-first, " Ugh...pain... "  
" Kakarrotto-chan? Are you oh-kay? " Vegeta asked, worried. He suddenly noticed another addition to the larger  
saiyajin's wardrobe, " HEY!! KAKARROTTO DOESN'T WEAR PONYTAILS EITHER!!! " Vegeta snapped, ripping the squngie out from  
around Goku's back-head spikes, " BUUURAH! "  
" But it looked so cute. Besides, Kakarroujo could've even passed off as a girl to the audiance if she really looked  
the part. " Bura suggested.  
" I don't care. This is MY play and I will perform it as such. " Vegeta nodded.  
" *sniffle* Aww Veggie, *sniffle*, that's so sweet of you. " Goku sniffled as he sat up, then clutched onto Vegeta's  
legs, " Letting me have a choice on that yucky makeup and such. "  
" It wasn't a choice, it was an order. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " And you're lucky I found Bura's 'makeover' disturbing  
enough for me to want to keep ANY makeup that is not part of the script or storyline AWAY from it. " he snorted.  
" Aww, that's just Veggie-talk for 'I love you Kakay! Now gimmie a HUG! " Goku said warmly.  
" ACK! NO! No that's not it!! STOP!! " Vegeta put his hands up. Goku did indeed stop, then grinned widely at him.  
Vegeta sweatdropped. The large saiyajin was still standing infront of him, wiggilng his fingers eagerly.  
" Veggie-hugs NOW? "  
" NO VEGGIE HUGS NOW!!! " he snapped, grabbing Goku's hands to stop them, " We get in the car now. "  
Goku sighed, " Oh-kay Veggie. " he lowered his head, " Veggie hugs later? "  
" *sigh*, alright, Veggie hugs later. " Vegeta tiredly responded, only to be squeezed tightly by his peasant.  
" LATER!!! YAY! " Goku cheered, then let go of the ouji and ran to the garage where the cars were kept.  
" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped, " I don't think he realized it did it just now. "  
" Probably not. " Bura added, a minor sweatdrop on her own head.  
" I guess this means I'll be getting a lot of 'hugs' later on today, huh. " the ouji groaned.  
" Of COURSE you will Toussan, after all, you ARE gonna rescue your Kakarroujo from the big meanies that're  
threatening to HURT her. " Bura mused dreamily, " She'll just LOVE you FOREVER! "  
Vegeta gulped, " That's what I'm worried about. "  
  
  
  
" Bouncin' in the car, waiting for Veggie, waiting for Veggie to COME!! " Goku sang happily as he bounced lightly in  
the car seat, then paused and grinned as he heard a pair of confident little footsteps walking into the garage and towards  
the car, " Heeheehee. " the larger saiyajin tried to keep himself quiet, " Gonna surprise little Veggie.. " he giggled to  
himself, then sunk down in his seat so the ouji wouldn't see him when he came in. Goku kept his eyes locked towards the  
passager's side window and waited. Five minutes passed and he then frowned in disappointment, " Aww....no Veggie after all. "  
" Kakarrotto. "  
A huge grin covered Goku's face and he cocked his head over his shoulder, " YESSSSSSSSS? " the saiyajin looked upward  
w/big sparkily eyes at the ouji, " Little Veggie comin in for a ride with me? "  
" Uhhh... " Vegeta blinked, feeling his face heat up to the bright red color.  
" Hmm? " Goku said pleadingly.  
" Oh-kay. " the ouji responded in a near-hypnotized state, smiling widely. The small saiyajin flung the door open  
only to miss and smack himself in the face with it. Vegeta fell over with a yelp.  
" VEGGIE!! " Goku gasped, peering over the seat. Vegeta sat up, glaring at Goku, the red glow gone from his face.  
" Will you STOP THAT!! " he snapped embarassed with himself, " ....and what are you doing in the driver's seat!!! "  
" I'm gonna drive little Veggie to the community center, right. " Goku blinked, sitting up.  
" You will NOT! I am the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji and _I_ am the one who should be behind this wheel!! NOT  
MY PEASANT!!! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" But Veggie doesn't have a licence, does he? " Goku asked curiously.  
Vegeta stared at him cluelessly, " What's a lice essence? "  
Goku sweatdropped, " Veggie get in the passangers seat bee-fore you get us both killed on the road. "  
" WHAT!! " Vegeta exclaimed, insulted.  
" Does Veggie have something like this? " Goku held up a small card with his id information and a small picture of  
Goku in his gi grinning cheesily at at the camera.  
" I...don't think so.. " Vegeta said, confused, " What is it? "  
" My drivers licence, silly! This means I get to drive all over the planet and it is perfectly legal! " Goku hugged  
his licence, " I failed the test 4 times until Chi-chan came with me the 5th time and 'aggressively persuaded' the car people  
to give me my licence. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " I'd hate to see what THAT looked like. "  
" It was strange, the driving teacher came out with his arm in a sling but I'm pretty sure he didn't have one on when  
we first go there that day. "  
" I'm sure he didn't, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta shook his head.  
" Veggie ready to ride? " Goku asked, patting the passangers seat.  
" I guess... " the ouji trailed off uneasily, getting in the car.  
" Umm, Toussan? " Goten poked his head in the garage doorway.  
" GET IN THE CAR!! " Vegeta snapped at him, " YOU TOO TRUNKS I KNOW YOU'RE BACK THERE!! "  
A mop of grayish, blueish, lavenderish blend of hair sunk behind Goten in a mild nervousness.  
" K! " Goten chirped, running to the car and getting in the backseat, followed by Bura and Trunks.  
" Hi Goten. " Bura smiled evilly at him. Goten froze and hopped over her, pushing Trunks to the middle seat and  
grabbing the seat at the opposite end of the backseat.  
He grinned cheesily at his friend, " Hi Trunks. "  
Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes.  
" If ANYONE behind us has any more of those chocolate balls you may dispose of them now or face my wrath after the  
play is over. " Vegeta gritted his teeth at the backseat of the car.  
Goten instantly pulled out a handfull of chocolate balls from his pockets and stuffed them in his mouth. Vegeta  
glared at him, " Heh-heh-heh. "  
" You could've at least let me have some. " Trunks sweatdropped at his friend's now chipmunk-like cheeks.  
" Swwwree. " Goten said through his full mouth.  
" Hmm-hmm, off we go! " Goku cheered as he started the car, then flew out of the garage at 60mph and stopped 5  
seconds later, " And here we are! "  
" Wow, that was pretty anticlimactic. " Bura sweatdropped.  
  
  
" *Ba-dump*ba-dump*ba-dump*. " the little ouji stood there off-stage, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. The  
play was starting in 10 minutes and the center had just started to escort the many many people inside. Vegeta had no idea  
that this 'play contest'; according to what Bulma told him when he got there; was held every year. Apparently it had been a  
yearly West City event which up until now the prince had ignored as a 'stupid human gathering of some sort'. Other than the  
feeling of nervousness in the pit of his stomach, Vegeta was doing just fine. Everyone from the crew had gotten there with  
their parts well-rehearsed, Bulma's mechanical beasts were working at optimum effeciency, Vejitto and Gogeta had done their  
best to keep their little brothers and sisters under control, and not a single other member of the Z senshi had shown up in  
the audiance to embarass him. Best of all, Chi-Chi was nowhere to be found, which placed an extra vote of confidence on  
Vegeta's head that he could perform his part without going to overboard or underboard.  
" SO! How's Veggie feelin? " a sweet-sounding voice came from behind him.  
" Kayyyyy-ka? " the ouji's eyes widened as he felt a lump in his throat. The figure behind him sweatdropped, then  
teleported infront of him.  
" Noooooooo~~, it's just ME, little buddy? " Goku said, then frowned, " Veggie's not getting NERVOUS, is he? "  
" ME? NERVOUS? WHY-WOULD-I-BE-NERVOUS? " Vegeta said frantically, " Do--do I look nervous? "  
Goku sweatdropped, " Veggie, you mistook me for Kayka--AGAIN, and you're all jittery. " he patted the shaking ouji  
on the shoulders.  
" Jittery? I'm not jittery! " the ouji's tail swished around behind him in a panicky motion.  
" Vedge'ums tail seems to think so. " Goku pointed at it. He smiled, " Do you want me to rub your shoulders a lil bit  
little Veggie? "  
" NO! " he snapped, " I'M _NOT_ A BABY!! NOW GET OVER THERE TO THE CASTLE AND GO TO THE ROOM I'M SUPPOSED TO BE  
SAVING YOU FROM!!! "  
" Yes my prince. " 'Kayka' giggled, the turned to run off only to have a wild pain suddenly surge through 'her' tail,  
" YEEEOW!!! "  
" Whadda you MEAN your "prince"!!! " an angry familiar voice came from beside him. Goku yelped and pulled his tail  
out from under the foot that had smushed it.  
" Onna. " Vegeta said wryly, " I KNEW it was too good to be true--you NOT showing up I mean. "  
" I'm here to make sure you don't try to pull a fast one on us, Ouji. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.  
" Really? Tsk tsk, such little faith. " Vegeta said in a mock-sad voice, " Kakay, however, has COMPLETE AND UTTER  
LOYALTY in my ablilities, " he grabbed the larger saiyajin's waist and pulled him into a hug, " Don't you Kakay? " the little  
ouji looked up at him w/big fake sparkily eyes, " Kakay wuvs me, wight? "  
" EEEEEEEE~~~ " the larger saiyajin turned a light shade of pink, " I LOVE VEGGIES!!! " he squealed in reply, hugging  
back.  
" Seeeee? " Vegeta smirked evilly at Chi-Chi.  
" You can't baby-talk to Go-chan! I'M the only one who can baby-talk to Go-chan! " Chi-Chi snapped.  
" Heh-heh, not anymore! " the ouji grinned widely, then tapped Goku on the shoulder, " In FACT, Kakay and I were just  
getting ready to practice the ENDING together. " he snickered.  
" We were? " Goku blinked.  
" Yes, we WERE. " Vegeta gritted through his teeth.  
" But Veggie you said you didn't wanna practice the ending with me cuz you're afraid of getting my "kaka-germs" in  
your mouth from the big 'ol smoochie. " Goku said curiously, grinning at the end.  
" Oh, I think I've gotten over THAT little stage-fright. " Vegeta hugged tighter and stuck his tongue out a Chi-Chi.  
" Really little Veggie? " Goku cocked his head.  
" Hai... " the ouji said calmly, then tripped and dipped the larger saiyajin at the same time while mocking Chi-Chi  
out of the corner of his eye, " How about we practice right now; only 10 minutes until we go on, you know. "  
" Umm...........umm........uhh....... " Goku tried to think of something to say, the larger saiyajin's cheeks turning  
a pinkish hue.  
" Go ahead, Kakay, I'm listening. " Vegeta said in a comforting tone.  
" *THUNK*!! " a large club wailed down smacking Vegeta in the back.  
" Oww. " Vegeta sweatdropped. He looked over at Goku who was staring at him with huge wide-eyes, " Onna... " the ouji  
gritted his teeth and looked over his shoulder to see Chi-Chi snarling at him.  
" You dare go through with this ending and I shall dismember your DISGUSTING ouji body and beat your sick-minded  
brains out. " Chi-Chi said in a low, deadly tone of voice.  
" Ha! Like you could even try. Did you know if it weren't for the fact that Kakarrotto would hate me if I had, I  
would've EASILY killed your worthless witch hide years ago. But then, that wouldn't be FAIR to Kakay, would it? He needs to  
choose his path for himself, don't you, Kaka-chan? " the ouji turned back to Goku, who was now preventing himself from  
letting out a few embarassed giggles, " Ohh, does Kakay like it here with Veggie? " Vegeta smirked.  
Goku nodded, his whole face now a light pink, " Hahaha.. " the saiyajin let a giggle out.  
" Well, would you look at that Onna, I've practically got Kakarrotto in a tizzy here. " the ouji grinned, surprised.  
" ERRRRRRR... " Chi-Chi growled, then grabbed both of Vegeta's arms and tried to rip them off from around Goku,  
" YOU...LET...GO...OF...HIM...RIGHT...NOW!!!! " she pulled as hard as she could, but to no avail. Vegeta flashed a cheesy  
grin in response, " I hate you. " Chi-Chi said bluntly, then walked off, " I'll be watching YOU from the front row, evil  
little scheming sick-minded Ouji. " she grumbled to herself as she stomped off stage.  
" Huh. I think that went well. " Vegeta smiled, then quickly let go of Goku, " Now get over to the castle Kakarrotto,  
I can't have the play start with you not in it! Or at least somewhere NEAR it. " the ouji explained, pulling Goku back up  
onto his feet and letting go of him. The larger saiyajin just stared down at him, still wide-eyed.  
" Heehee.........heeheehee...... " Goku giggled shyly.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Will you cut that out and go back around stage so you can get to where the castle is! We have  
only 8 minutes until the curtain goes up and we have to start! "  
" I, like it when Veggie hugs me real tight. " the larger saiyajin looked down at his foot which was tracing a circle  
on the floor, a blush-line over his nose. Goku smiled, " It makes me feel really special. "  
Vegeta shifted uneasily, " Uhh, riiight. " he walked over to Goku and began to push him across the curtain-blocked  
stage to where the very-realistic-looking castle stood, " How about instead of gushing all that emotion out to me now, you  
just put it into your part, oh-kay? " he stood Goku right beside the castle, " There, better now? "  
" I'm all tingly inside now Veggie. " Goku spoke up.  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta responded flatly, " Just stay there while I go check on the others and get them out here. "  
" Veggie? "  
Vegeta sighed, " Yes, Kakarrotto? "  
" Veggie I think that was the tightest most comfortable hug you've ever given me. " he sniffled.  
The ouji paled, " Oh. Well, you're uh, you're welcome Kakarrotto. "  
" Can I have another? " Goku took a step forward.  
" NO! You stay there! As soon as that curtain goes up you're pretending to be Kayka, remember!! " Vegeta snapped.  
" I remember how WARM Veggie's hugs feel.. "  
" ... "  
" ..like they really MEAN something.. "  
" --Goodbye-Kakarrotto! " Vegeta quickly ended the uncomfortable conversation and sped off the stage.  
Goku cocked an eyebrow, " Yeesh! I wonder what got into him!! "  
  
  
" Ohhhh boy, oh boy oh boy oh boy... " Vegeta nervously wiped the sweat off his brow, both of his entire arms  
shaking, " I KNEW I shouldn'tve done that that long! Now who KNOWS what Kakarrotto thinks of me by now! That shy-ness thing  
was creeping me out. " he shuddered, " Baka Onna, it's all her fault for showing up. " he grunted.  
" Daddy playtime yet? " Vegeta felt a tug on his pantleg and yelped, then looked down to see one of the chibi fusion  
babies smiling up at him adoringly.  
" Oh....hello little half-kaka'd creature. " he laughed nervously.  
" Can we go on the stage now Toussan? " she asked curiously, cocking her head Goku-style.  
" Err, yes, of course you can. Tell the other chibis to get to their places too. " he added, " And I'm NOT your  
Toussan! "  
The chibi saiyajin giggled at him, " Of course you are Toussan Toussan, who else would you be? " she shrugged.  
" ARG!! IF YOUR KAKARROTTO CONCOCTED YOU WITH HIS MIND THEN THAT MEANS I GAVE HIM NO HELP IN THE PROCESS!! THAT MEANS  
THAT OTHER ME AND THIS ME IS NOT YOUR TOUSSAN!! " the ouji exclaimed, frazzled.  
" Ooh, Toussan's temper is flaring again. Kaasan's good at curing THAT. " the chibi nodded happily.  
" Heh-heh, up you go! " Vejitto ran over and picked her up, " Come on, let's get the rest of our siblings to their  
places before Mommy has a heart attack. " he grinned, running off with her.  
" But that's not Mommy, that's Toussan! " the girl pointed at Vegeta, who turned another shade of green.  
" All those children...with Kakarrotto....I think I'm gonna puke. " he groaned.  
" Hey, it could've been worse. " Vejitto said, " We COULD have brought some of the adult saiyajins from down in  
h.f.i.l but Goggie and I figured they'd all recognize you and your whole 'great and powerful saiyajin no ouji' image'd be  
shattered for them cuz they'd all see you making mushy-talk with Toussan even though it's just a play. " he nodded, " You're  
lucky we THOUGHT OF finding more fusion-babies from different timelines. "  
" WHEE-HEE!!! " the little chibi saiyajin girl Vejitto was holding squealed.  
" You--you mean you almost brought an actual village of former Bejito-sei recidents to play as the villagers instead  
of these chibi half-kaka'd ones? " Vegeta's eyes widened in horror.  
" Uh-huh. " Vejitto smiled.  
" OHH, GOD.... " the ouji groaned, turning yet another tint of green as he felt his legs begin to buckle.  
" Uhh, heh-heh-heh, I'm gonna go open up now, by Mommy! " Vejitto zipped off-stage and onto it, then poked his head  
out of the curtain and walked out onto the small piece of stage not covered with the curtain. He was in a non-armored  
saiyajin uniform similar to Bardock's only in blue while the little girl under his arm was wearing a pink one similar to  
Celipia's.  
" Wow, lotta people. " Vejitto muttered, " WHOLE lotta people. " he said, then cleared his throat and walked out onto  
stage, " Hello everyone and welcome to the show! I'm the narrator, Son Vejitto. "  
" AND I'M VEJITTO'S SISTER!!! " the little girl with the pigtails squealed happily.  
" Awwww... " the audiance gave a collective aww at her. Vejitto sweatdropped and set the chibi down.  
" I forgot I was still holding you for a second. " he said to himself, " Now get to your place oh-kay? "  
" Hai Vejitto-kun! " she said happily, then gave a bow and ran back behind the curtain.  
" We have a great play for you tonight which happened to be written by my very own Kaasan! "  
" Lousy little demi-ouji, all they do is give the Ouji one more advantage into pulling my Go-chan into his evil web  
of Ouji LIES. " Chi-Chi muttered in her seat.  
" Well, I'm proud of you for not going up there and ruining the play on him, Mom. That's very mature of you. " Gohan  
said, proud of her.  
" Of COURSE I'm going back up there to ruin the Ouji's stupid play, Gohan. It's just that my cue isn't until after  
the intermission to the second half. " Chi-Chi chuckled menacingly, then peeked at her new helmet inside the large dufflebag  
on her lap, " Heh-heh-heh, I'm going to slice him and all those "fusion-babies" in half. Including the rather ouji-ish  
looking one who's talking up there! " she motioned to Vejitto.  
Gohan gulped, " Oh boy. "  
" And so our story begins! " Vejitto said, then cleared his throat again, " Once upon a time there was a glorious  
land called Bejito-sei. And in this land lived a very prosperous people called the saiyajins. They were all very happy as  
their homeland was ripe with delicious foods and riches. "  
The chibi fusion saiyajins with the addition of Goten, Trunks, and Bura went through everyday tasks within Bulma's  
unusually detailed-built village, " However, unbeknownst to the saiyajins there were two foul, wicked  
demons watching the saiyajins's fair city in hopes of destorying their pleasure and overthrowing the city into the darkness  
of evil. "  
The sky went black and fake lightning crashed in the backround. The chibis pretended to look terrified and some even  
ran into the buildings to hide, " One of these demons fed off the bodies of the saiyajinsand would purge the graves of their  
loved ones to devour them and even when its power was high enough it would sometimes enter the city and eat dozens of live  
saiyajins whole. " Vejitto said darkly.  
" Ha! I'd PAY for a creature like that. " Chi-Chi scoffed.  
" Kaasan! I'm half-saiyajin too! " Gohan sweatdropped.  
" Yes you are Gohan, but you're the good kind. " she smiled, patting him on the head. Gohan sweatdropped.  
" The other was far worse. " Vejitto continued, " It would feed off the most purest of souls until the saiyajin lost  
its will to survive. These two beasts drove the royal family out of the castle and took it as their stronghold; leaving the  
King and Queen trapped outside their own home. The second creature locked the purest and most powerful saiyajin in the castle  
walls to feed from it. However, the beast was only half-right. "  
" I'll show HIM a "beast". " Chi-Chi snorted, insulted.  
" It had found the purest but not nearly the most powerful of all saiyajins. " Vejitto said proudly.  
" Oh BROTHER! " Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.  
" KAASAN! " Gohan whispered loudly.  
" For at this very moment, the great and powerful legendary super saiyajin, Vegeta no Oujisama, was returning from  
battle in a faraway land and destined to defeat these torturous monsters, become the King of Bejito-sei, and save  
Princess Kayka! " Vejitto concluded, then teleported backstage. The crowd burst out clapping at the fusion's teleportation.  
" Did you see him disappear, what a brillaint special effect! " a woman behind Chi-Chi said to the man next to her.  
" Well they say the man directing this is a close friend of Bulma Briefs. The special effects must be magnificent! "  
the man replied.  
Chi-Chi let out a small mock-laugh from infront of them, " HA! You wanna see special effect, 'Princess Kayka' isn't  
a princess and her--his name is NOT Kayka! " she snorted to herself.  
Bulma stood backstage operating the remote to her two 'monsters' while 'Kayka' pretended to be conversing with some  
of the chibis. The first monster came up from behind the oujo and got her in a headlock. Goku momentarily yelped.  
" MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! " the first monster, or Roto as Vegeta had written him, laughed.  
" You'll never take me alive you twisted fiends!!! " Kayka cried out angrily in her tone of voice. Gohan, knowing a  
riot would insue if Chi-Chi heard any further, started searching his pockets for the earplugs he packed.  
" Muhahahaha! Lucky for you dear princess because we plan on taking you DEAD! " Roto grinned manically, dragging the  
oujo backwards into the castle. Kayka grabbed him by the arm and tried to unlatch herself.  
" Ha! " Kayka mocked him just as Gohan jabbed one earplug in each of Chi-Chi's ears.  
" HEY! GOHAN WHAT WAS THAT FO-- " Chi-Chi yelped as Gohan stuffed a mouthpiece in her mouth.  
" Please, please PLEASE don't cause any trouble Kaasan! " he begged, " I can't have you start throwing ki blasts  
around here and killing people!! " Gohan pleaded, then placed a sleep eye-cover over her eyes. Chi-Chi snarled and folded her  
arms.  
" You wait till after intermission, Ouji. THEN I'll teach YOU a thing or two about Earth fairy tales.. " she growled  
to herself, now temporarily blind and deaf to the goings on of the play.  
" Lucky for you dear princess because we plan on taking you DEAD!  
" Ha! That will never be for at this very moment my handsome, invinsible hero Prince Vegeta-sama is coming to save me  
and our people from your wickedness and reign of terror! " Kayka sighed dreamily as she clasped her hands together while the  
creature dragged and threw her into the small window'd room at the top of the castle. Kayka watched as the creature closed  
the door. She walked over to the window and leaned her elbow's on the window ledge with a dazed, dreamy look in her eyes,  
" He's so perfect in every way that my soul itches in delight at his return into my arms where we shall profess our wild,  
untamed love and rule the land together in utter perfection. " Kayka exclaimed as she stared off into the scenery.  
::Yup, Kaasan would definately start a riot right about now:: Gohan nodded to himself, then shifted uneasily at how  
unusually well Goku portrayed the fictional oujo, ::Looks a little too real for comfort:: he sweatdropped.  
Suddenly a triumphent trumpet of trumpeting trumpets trumpeted from off-stage as a rather large horse sporting a  
familiar short saiyajin on its saddle rode onto the stage. Vegeta grinned and adjusted his ouji crown. The others backstage  
sweatdropped at him and muttered something about an ego trip, " I will rule the land in utter perfection as soon as I  
return to my kingdom and my father grants me the crown! " the ouji said with complete confidence. Kayka giggled excitedly  
from the tower, then hid around the corner of the window, her cheeks turning pink again.  
The little ouji continued to ride across the stage, his feet not quite reaching the pedals on the horse due to his  
lack of height. Vegeta grumbled and just pulled on its reins instead before it walked right off the stage as it was about  
to do, " Baka farm animal. " he mumbled to himself, then cleared his throat, " Open up at once, Otoussan, I have returned! "  
Vegeta announed, only to pause in surprise as a pair of glowing red eyes peered out through the cracked open door to the  
castle.  
The creature hissed amusingly at Vegeta and reformed its mysterious shape into a saiyajin's, then opened the door and  
bowed slightly, " Ouji. "  
The smaller saiyajin glared suspiciously at the creature, " And who would you be? And how did you get in MY castle! "  
he demanded.  
It chuckled evilly, " That's not important right now, but if I were you, I suggest you back away from MY  
castle--unless, that is, you want to experiance a pain beyond your wildest nightmares. " she looked past him, " MINIONS! "  
the creature ordered.  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder to see every saiyajin turn to face the creature and fall into  
allegance positions. The ouji froze in shock as they nodded obediently.  
The creature pointed at Vegeta, " This is your new friend, kill him. "  
" WHAT?! " Vegeta exclaimed just as it headed back into the castle and closed the door shut, " KUSO!! " he snarled  
angrily, " HEY!! I DEMAND YOU OPEN THIS DOOR UP RIGHT NOW OR I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL!!! "  
Vegeta gasped suddenly as he felt something tighten around his neck; dozens of saiyajin tackled him to the ground.  
The ouji easily blasted the chibis away without harming them by using a kiai. The wind from his ki sent them tumbling  
off-stage and caused them to knock into half the people backstage. Several of the chibi fusion saiyajins sneaked up from  
behind him. Vegeta whipped around to see them only to hear a voice from above him.  
" Kahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! "  
a blast erupted from the tower window and blasted a large hole in the floor, sending the chibis falling downward until they  
caught themselves and hovered beneath the hole quietly.  
" WHEE!! " Gogeta took this moment to jump down the hole as well. Vejitto sweatdropped from off-stage.  
Vegeta snorted and ignored the fusion's act of 'foolishness'. His eyes widened in surprise and delight as he looked  
upward at the source of the blast and smiled warmly, " Kaykarrotto. "  
The larger saiyajin smiled back at very welcomed one the ouji had given, then with slight embarassment, bent down and  
curtsyed for him, " My prince~~... " she said emotionally.  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. " the little ouji snickered, rubbing his hands together deviously, " Yes Kakarrotto, YOUR  
prin-- " Vegeta froze suddenly, momentarily forgetting he was onstage, " Oh. Heh-heh, continue Princess Kayka. "  
Goku cocked his head at Vegeta, confused, then coughed back into Kayka's voice, " My Prince, in your long-awaited  
absence our people have continued their daily lives until two terrible monsters recently decended upon us. One has possessed  
the citizens along with our families and is using them as puppets while the other locked me in here. It feeds off my pure  
energy. I believe if I were to escape the castle we could easily defeat them both! "  
" Yes, its a good thing I just blasted about half the citizens into oblivion then, isn't it. " Vegeta boasted.  
Kayka watched as several chibis poked their heads above the hole and waved to her. Kayka giggled, " Oh YES V-sama!  
You're so VERY brave. "  
" We'll see how 'brave' you are after your butt is fulla lead. " Chi-Chi smirked as she, still blinded by the  
eye-cover, reached into her bag in search of a gun.  
" KAASAN! " Gohan yelped as Chi-Chi pulled it out.  
" Heh-heh, "sense the evil ki and throw". " she calmly quoted, then pulled the trigger.  
" VEGGIE LOOKOUT!!! " Goku yelped in his normal voice. Vegeta spun around to see what the larger saiyajin had shouted  
about only to feel something just wizz by the back of his head. The ouji froze and glanced over to see a bullet now lodged in  
the backround's wall.  
" Well, my dear, SWEET Kayka, it SEEMS there are monsters just about EVERYWHERE, doesn't it? " he smirked in  
Chi-Chi's direction. She pulled the blindfold and mouthpiece off, then threw them unintentionally at Gohan's head. The  
demi-saiyajin cringed in slight pain.  
" Oww. "  
" You keep saying that Ouji, " Chi-Chi sat back in her chair and re-loaded the gun, " Just wait till the next half of  
your little play, you won't be ALIVE to finish your fairy-tale! "  
" Oh Vegeta-sama, are you alright? " Kayka said, overly worried for him. A slight Goku-ish grin sneaked across her  
face, " Do you need a hug? "  
" I feel I will need a little MORE than just hugging by the time I get up there, Princess Kaykarrotto. " Vegeta said  
smoothly. Kayka giggled embarassingly.  
" Aww Veggie I'm getting all tingly inside again! " Kayka squealed.  
Vegeta paled, " NO! No tingling! " he shrieked in terror, " You don't wanna be tingling! Tingling's a BAD THING,  
_KAYKA_!!! "  
" It is? " Kayka gulped, " AHH V-SAMA MAKE IT STOP!! " she cried, scratching herself all over in a panic to stop the  
'tingle'.  
" I will, my sweet oujo. " the smaller saiyajin did a little bow.  
" Veggie's OUJO for reeeeaaalll? " Kayka's eyes sparkled; she quickly shook her head, " I mean, V-sama we must find a  
way to stop them! "  
" We WILL, Kaykarrotto. Together we can accomplish ANYTHING we desire!! And once we kill off these beasts and  
Bejito-sei is at one once again I will ask for your hand and we shall rule over the entire universe together side-by-side for  
all of eternity!!! Kayka, my love, these creatures are the only thing standing in the way of our true happiness! And I firmly  
believe we can beat them. " the ouji proclaimed passionately.  
Everyone in the entire audiance and backstage stared at the saiyajin in awe.  
" Gohan! He sounds SERIOUS!! " Chi-Chi whispered loudly to him.  
" Calm down Kaasan, " Gohan whispered back to the shuddering Chi-Chi, " Vegeta wrote this stuff, he's just reciting  
it from memory. It's not REAL. "  
" WHAT IF GOKU _THINKS_ IT IS!! " Chi-Chi bit her lip, motioning to the love-sick-looking saiyajin leaning out the  
windowledge.  
Kayka smiled down at him, " The one downstairs by the gate could be easily defeated. Once he is gone the spell upon  
the others will be lifted! And knowing how powerful the second demon is we will need every one of them to help us defeat her,  
ouji-sama. "  
" Of course we will defeat them, Kayka, I have absolute confidence in our ability to work together and conquer ANY  
foe that dares to challange OUR kingdom. " the little ouji looked up at the tower, slipping off into a day-dream, " Oh my  
princess. " Vegeta slid off his horse and walked up to the castle. The horse turned to walk off-stage the way it had come  
only to fall into the large gaping hole that was still on the stage. The horse screamed only to have the chibi fusions and  
Gogeta catch it and bring it off-stage. The audiance, however, had failed to notice this with their eyes locked on the two  
saiyajins.  
" Kayka, Kayka my koi, jump from the window and I shall catch you in my waiting arms and we shall fly off into the  
sunset and build a new kingdom just for the two of us! " the ouji mused, holding his arms out.  
" Veggie what're you talking about? That's not in the script!!! " Goku whispered at the dazed prince, " And where'd  
the horse go!! We still need him! "  
" Forget about that baka horse! I'll get you a new one. Heck, I'll get you a hundred new ones! " Vegeta exclaimed,  
" Jump Kayka! "  
" ... " Goku looked around uneasily, ::What is HE reading from???:: he glanced over at the script he had brought in  
the tower with him just incase he flubbed a line. Goku flipped throught he pages, " There's nothing in here about Kayka and  
Veggie running off together....AND I CAN'T FIT THROUGH THAT LITTLE WINDOW!! " the larger saiyajin groaned, " Little Veggie  
probably went off into Veggie-la-la-land from all the realistic-looking stuff and now he's in one of his little Veggie  
day-dreams!! OHHHHHH.... " Goku bit his lip, unsure of what to do next. He ran back over to the window, " Umm, my sweet  
little Veggie-sama, why what, umm whatever are you talking about? I cannot fit through this window seeing as my body is too  
big to fit through. " Goku grinned cheesily, ::How did little Veggie think up all those fancy romantic lines!:: he mentally  
sassed himself.  
" Mmm...? " Vegeta flew up until he was level with the window. He smiled dreamily at Kayka and grabbed her hands,  
" Oh Kayka! Can't you just feel that beautiful-smelling spring wind rustling through the air. "  
Kayka sweatdropped, " Veggie, there's no wind, we're inside. "  
" Hahaha, oh Kayka-chan. " he rubbed her hands against his cheek, " I love it when you spout complete nonsense like  
that! " he looked up at her, " Come away with me Kayka. " Vegeta pleaded.  
" Umm, Veh--Veh-Veh---Veggie you only THINK you're seeing Kayka cuz your little Veggie brain's been oversaturated  
with realistic versions of stuff from your day-dreams and you're going completely off-script and you're not supposed to be  
able to reveal you can fly yet and you use your horse to help defeat the first monster, REMEMBER VEGGIE!! " Kayka said,  
trying to get through to him.  
" There's endless possiblities you know, we could go anywhere your heart desires Kayka. Tell me where you want to go?  
I'll take you anywhere with me, no oujo. "  
Goku's stared off w/big sparkily eyes, " Veggie's ~*OUJO*~...---URG! I mean, Veggie wake up! " the larger saiyajin  
shouted, flustered.  
" Hmmm? " the ouji only mused back and touched noses w/the larger saiyajin.  
" ACK! " Goku yelped, " LITTLE VEGGIE FORGIVE ME!!! " he cried out, then slapped Vegeta across the face.  
" ... " Vegeta blinked several times, confused as the wild meadows suddenly disappeared below him, being replaced by  
the stage and the hundreds of people sitting in an audiance. He froze and looked up to see Goku looking at him, concerned.  
" Veggie? " Goku said slowly in a worried tone, " Are you feeling oh-kay little Veggie? "  
" ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! " the ouji screamed in terror, pointing at Goku, " AHH AHH AHH AHH  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~GASP-FOR-AIR~HHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! "  
" VEGGIE!! " Goku exclaimed, smacking his hands over Vegeta's mouth to stop the ouji's hysterical screaming, " Please  
calm down lil Vedge'ums, you were only having a daydream, but it's over now oh-kay. " the saiyajin said comfortingly, giving  
the smaller one a hug.  
" My God....I nearly kissed YOU! " Vegeta shuddered in disgust.  
" Hm, that would've thrown off the play too, little Veggie doesn't smooch Kayka till the very end of the play. " Goku  
grinned.  
" Don't remind me. " Vegeta said flatly.  
Both saiyajins glanced at the confused and waiting audiance.  
" Veggie, go get your horse back while I create a diversion. "  
" Hai. " Vegeta nodded, floating back down to the floor and running offstage.  
" HA! DIE EVIL MONSTER THAT JUST TRIED TO ATTACK ME! HA HA HA HA!! " Kayka shouted as she ran deeper into the tower  
were she was now unseen by the audiance and began throwing fake kicks and punches at an imaginary foe, " HA HA HA!! TRY TO  
SCARE _MY_ SOON-TO-BE-KING, EH? TAKE _THAT_!!! "  
Goku poked his head out of the window and gave the ouji a thumbs up. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Big bakayaro. " he grumbled, then closed up the hole in the stage and grabbed the horse. Vegeta dragged the horse  
back onto the stage and hopped on. The poor horse still shivering from its fall through the hole. He paused when he realized  
he was still being watched by the audiance, then hopped back on the horse and rode back up to the castle, trying to get back  
into the mood of things. He stopped at the castle and sighed, " Kayka. " he said, slightly testy.  
" Good luck my prince. " Kayka's voice came from above him. The little ouji's expression softened as he continued to  
stare at the door.  
" Kayka. " Vegeta smiled lovingly, " Kayka I will need no luck on this excursion, for my sheer strength and power  
shall easily aid me in overcoming these creatures! " he said determindly, then pulled out Mirai's sword and sliced the door  
in two.  
" Greetings, ouji. " the first monster said as it loomed out of the castle, " You did such a wonderful job on the  
door, shame you won't live long enough to slice through another one.  
" Heh. " Vegeta smirked, then stood up on his horse and lept into the air, quickly followed by the monster. The ouji  
thrust his sword downward and sliced through the beast like a shiskibob, " BWAHAHAHA!! That was easy! "  
" Yes, a little TOO easy if you ask me. " a familiar voice came from within the castle. Vegeta froze and Kayka  
watched from her open windowledge as a figure similar-looking to Bulma's homemade monster stepped out into the light.  
" Freezer!!!! " the little ouji shrieked in terror as he stood paralized infront of his horse.  
" YOU DARE TOUCH MY LITTLE VEGGIE AND I SHALL DESTROY YOU WITH THE WRATH OF 1000 ANGRY SUNS!!!! " Goku roared from  
above them. Both Vegeta and Freezer blinked, glancing up at the enraged larger saiyajin who had just burst into ssj3 and was  
snarling like a wild beast himself.  
" Wow, Kakay's ready to fight to the death just to keep me safe!....DON'T DIE ON ME KAKAY!!! " Vegeta shouted up to  
him.  
" Oh will you both quit with the overdramatics. I'm not here to kill you. " Freezer scoffed. Goku powered down to  
normal.  
" You're not? "  
" Of course not. You see, Vegeta, that blue gi-clad saiyajin friend of yours happened to tell Baba about you and  
Kakay--or should I say Kayka's, little fairy-tale play. Baba in turn told Enma, who told his workers, the Onis. The news  
eventually traveled down to the Onis that work down in h.f.i.l. I overheard them and decided this would be an enjoyable thing  
to participate in; being that my current substitute in your play was some piece of machinery. I'm merely here for the show;  
and I'm particually interested in that ending of yours. I had no idea you had a little 'thing' going for "Kakay". " Freezer  
smirked.  
" I HAVE NO 'THING' FOR KAKARROTTO!!! " Vegeta screamed angrily, his face going bright red.  
" YEAH! VEGGIE HAS NOTHING FOR ME, DO YOU VEGGIE! " Goku added, then folded his arms, " Besides, Veggie already has a  
lil crush on Kayka who he made up for this play and looks kinda like how my sister would look if I had one but I don't. "  
" ...what? " Vegeta looked up at Goku, theroughly confused.  
" Heehee, silly Veggie's all confused. " Goku clasped his hands together, delighted at the baffled look on the ouji's  
face, " I love confusing Veggie! "  
" Funny how you made up a second 'female' name for Goku, I chuckle at that little "Kakay" incident when I still think  
about it. "Kayka" just doesnt have that gut-bustingly laughableness that comes with mocking you, Vegeta. " Freezer commented.  
" What SECOND girl name? " Goku blinked, " Veggie only made up one! "  
Vegeta turned pale and gulped nervously.  
" Oh, you don't remember, do you Son Goku? Hahaha, that's very funny, but considering the first time it was used that  
way was merely a few months after I had been sliced to bits and sent to h.f.i.l, I believe I'll let that part slide. "  
Goku narrowed his eyes and bent in a defensive position, " Grrrrrrr... " he growled quietly, preparing to jump out  
the window and attack Freezer; even if it meant destroying a chunk of the scenery in the process. Vegeta held Mirai's sword  
up protectively, glaring at the icejin.  
" It's been so long, hasn't it. " Freezer noted, " If I remember it right you accidentally came up with "Kakay" to  
save yourself from being arrested by the outer-space police; why I even performed your ceremony as part of my 'good-deed'  
punishment in otherworld. What fun that was. Odd how you're still using that name now when it was intended for that imaginary  
girl you had Goku portray so nicely as your fake 'wife'. It's been so many years since then and you're still so lovingly  
refering to him as "Kakay". Does this mean "Kayka" is merely version 2.0 of your pretend oujo. How sad. " he chuckled.  
" I will kill you. " Vegeta said in a dead-serious tone, holding the sword infront of Freezer with utter accuracy.  
" Kakay? " Goku blinked, " HEY! Waitasecond!......... "  
  
  
:::" HEEHEEHEEHEEEHEEE! " a voice giggled from behind them, " HEY YAMCHA! VEGGIE! LOOKAT  
ME! " Goku laughed, wearing a shoulder-length, blonde, flip-wig, " I FOUND IT IN THE TRUNK FROM  
LAST YEAR'S HALLOWEEN! " he shouted, then teleported over to them, " Don't I look coOOOOL! " he  
said in his slightly annoying, high-pitched voice. Goku looked down at the officers, " Hey Veggie  
, who're the guys in the funny uniforms? " he asked innocently. Vegeta rolled his eyes at Goku,  
then put his hand over his face, embarassed.  
The second officer stared at Goku for, then broke into a grin, " OHHHH! I GET IT! " he  
said sneakily, then shook Goku's hand, " This little lady must be the fianceé. " he said as  
everyone else fell to the ground, animé-style.  
" THAT'S NO LADY! " Vegeta yelled, " THAT'S KA-- " he caught a glance of the first  
officer, who instantly gave Vegeta a suspicous look, " uh....Kakay (kah-kee), heh-heh, yeah. "  
he nervously put his hand behind his head.  
" Kakay? Vegeta, what're you talking abou--MMPH! " Goku yelped as Vegeta slapped his  
hand overtop of Goku's mouth.  
" HEH-HEH! " Vegeta made a fake laugh, " Kakay never knows when to SHUT UP, " he quickly  
sent a glare at Goku, then turned back to the officers but still talking to Goku, " Do you,  
dear? ":::  
  
" *GASP* VEH-GEE!!! " a voice exclaimed from above Vegeta and Freezer. Vegeta gulped nervously and looked upwards at  
Goku.  
" Yes? " he squeaked out.  
The larger saiyajin glared, then grinned with delight, " Aww little Veggie! That is so sweet of you! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, once again confused and unaware of the larger saiyajin's personal flashback, " Huh? "  
" I remember now! I lived with Veggie for 2 weeks and we had so much fun; even though Veggie was a little grumpier  
back then than he is now cuz that was when I had only known Veggie for about 2 years and we hadn't had our portara fusion yet  
and Veggie hadn't gotten all mushed-up nice like he is now! Even though I only got to be little Veggie's PRETEND oujo he  
still loves me so very much to still call me Kakay when he's happy with me just to show how important I am to him and how  
CLOSE we are to each other! "  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh... " Vegeta laughed nervously, his face glowing bright red, " 'close', right, hehhh... " the  
ouji shook the redness off, then nodded, " That was also the first time Onna attempted to assassignate me. " he said, then  
smirked, " She was so jealous of my NATURAL ability to attract peasants that she's been trying to kill me ever since! "  
" Which Chi-chan still has not a-ccomplished to this day! " Goku said happily.  
Gohan looked over to his right to see Chi-Chi no longer in her seat, " ...uh-oh. "  
" You mean Kakarroujo was Toussan's pretend princess for a whole half a month?! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN AND HOW DID I  
MISS IT!! " Bura exclaimed from offstage, holding one of the chibi saiyajins in her arms.  
" Before you were born. You missed it by about a decade. " Mirai responded. Bura sweatdropped.  
" So, you're not offended by that nickname? " Freezer chuckled.  
" Why should I? It's just Veggie's version of, well, the name Veggie; only using my name instead of his. " Goku  
smiled, " Besides Veggie seems to like saying it so much! Cuz Veggie's all "thank you Kakay" and "help me Kakay" and "Kakay  
wuvs me, don't you Kakay"! " the larger saiyajin clasped his hands together.  
" Kakarrotto... " Vegeta gritted his teeth, his face bright red, " DID YOU FORGET WHO YOU WERE SPEAKING TO!!! " he  
screamed.  
" So, are you still lov--I mean, living with "Veggie"? " Freezer mocked.  
" No I live in my own house. " the slightly confused saiyajin cocked his head. Vegeta groaned.  
" What a very INTERESTING princess you have, "Veggie". " Freezer turned back to the ouji, " Care to 'kill' me now? "  
" What? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, suspicous.  
" You know, 'kill' me. Attack with your sword and I'll 'pretend like you've slain me by sticking it between my arm  
and torso. It'll be fun. " he laughed.  
Vegeta smirked, " Sure. YAAAAAAHHHHH!!! " he threw the sword forward between the said place while forming a small  
unseen ball of ki in his free hand. Freezer snapped his arm against his side and gasped as if dying.  
" OH THE PAIN! THE UTTER AGONY OF IT ALL!! THE WORLD AROUND ME IS SPINNING! EVERYTHING IS GOING BLACK! AND BLURRY!!  
THIS IS IT!! " he fell onto his knees, " THIS IS IT! THE END!! THE EN--ack!? "  
Vegeta shot a ki blast at Freezer's neck, decaptiating him and sending the icejin's head rolling off his shoulders  
and onto the stage.  
" YAY VEGGIE! HOORAY HOORAY HOORAY!! " Goku cheered excitedly, bouncing up and down. The little ouji stood proudly,  
a big smile on his face, " Veggie is my hero!! "  
" Why yes Kakay, I AM your hero. " Vegeta boasted.  
" My LITTLE hero. " Goku grinned, putting his hand down to where Vegeta's height would be.  
The ouji sweatdropped, " Yes, your 'little' hero. " he said dryly.  
" Well, that was immature. " Freezer's head grunted as the icejin's body walked over to his head and picked it up and  
walked off-stage. He walked infront of the first row and glared at a man in one of the seats, " MOVE! " Freezer's head  
snapped at him. The man screamed in shock from the head and ran out of the auditorium. Freezer pleasantly sat down, " Ahh,  
better. " he placed his chopped-off head on his lap and took out a video-camera.  
" And what is THAT for? " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" I'm planning on recording your little play's 'heartfelt' ending, Vegeta. I'm sure everyone else down in h.f.i.l.  
will get such a kick out of you planting a big, wet, passionate kiss on "Kakay" there. " Freezer chuckled, motioning to  
Goku, who was grinning widely, unaware of whatever Freezer was saying many feet below him.  
" Care to kill ME now? " Vegeta said dryly, paraphrasing him.  
" Of course not! If I did that we'd never get a chance to see how 'deep' your 'firey love' is for your 'oujo'. "  
Freezer laughed at him.  
" YOU LEAVE KAKARROTTO OUT OF THIS!!! " Vegeta stomped his foot.  
" So you DO think of Kah-keee, as your princess... " the icejin said, amused.  
" Errrrrrr... " Vegeta closed his eyes and growled. He cursed at himself for not changing the ending sooner, " AND  
YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO USE _MY_ NICKNAMES FOR KAKAY EITHER!!! I WOULD KILL YOU IF YOU WEREN'T ALREADY DEAD!!! " he shook his  
fist at Freezer, who was ignoring the ouji and busy setting up his video-camera, " Ohhh....all the other saiyajins...seeing  
me kiss Kayka..... " Vegeta turned a pale green, " OHHHHHHhhh, not good. "  
" My prince, now that the first creature has been defeated the spell that has trapped me within these walls should be  
broken so that I may aid you in your quest to defeat the terrifying ringleader of this malintended operation. " Kayka said  
determindly.  
" Huh? " Vegeta blinked, " OH! Yes, umm-- " he bit his lip, trying to recover his next lines; Freezer's presense  
having thrown him for a loop, " Come Kayka, I'll meet you inside! " he said, running into the castle.  
" Hmm. " Kayka smiled at the ouji, then let out a little giggle, " Oop! " she blinked, then went over to the door and  
turned the knob. Her eyes widened, " Oujisama! Oujisama, the door to the tower seems to be locked. " Kayka said with a  
slight panic in her voice.  
" It's, not supposed to still be locked, Kayka. " Vegeta said, slightly uneasy.  
" Don't worry, you'll be safer in here. " a voice came from the other side of the door, " Wouldn't want you to get  
Ouji-blood all over you while he's being sliced into bloody Ouji-pieces. "  
Kayka nearly screamed at the thought of a sliced-up Vegeta with his body parts strewn all over the stage, " Little  
Veggie! " she choked out in a small voice, " Ch--Chi-chan WOULDN'T? "  
" You'd think so, wouldn't you Goku? " she responded darkly, " But I've been preparing. I'm going to get rid of the  
Ouji once and for all. He can't walk around with his head in his hands like that creepy Freezer can. "  
" You're going to try too slice lil Vedge'ums head right off his little body. " Kayka gasped for air as if all the  
oxygen in the room had disappeared.  
" You might want to avoid looking out the window, Mr. lets-the-Ouji-put-him-in-a-dress-and-pretend-to-be-his-princess  
-in-a-stupid-play! " Chi-Chi schoffed.  
" But I LIKE being Veggie's oujo, and, and I don't mind the dress too much. The crown's really beautiful. " Kayka  
stammered, reaching for her crown.  
" ... "  
" Chi-chan? " Kayka said in a quiet, frightened voice.  
" ... " the sound of someone running down stairs was heard from behind the door.  
" CHI-CHAN WAIT COME BACK!! " Kayka shrieked, " DON'T HURT VEGGIE!! NO ONE HURTS VEGGIE!!! NOT WHILE I'M AROUND NO NO  
NO!!! " Kayka cried out as she pounded the door, but to no avail, " What did Bulma make this stuff OUT OF!! " she  
sweatdropped.  
" Alright monster, show yourself! " Vegeta smirked heroicly as he marched into the depths of the castle, " How dare  
you overthrow the kingdom of Bejito-sei, for I it's legendary warrior the super saiyajin, have come to seek my wrath upon  
you and free my people along with Princess Kayka! " he paused when he heard something clank underneath his feet. Vegeta  
looked down to see some of the body-parts to the robot-monster Bulma had built lying on the floor, " That's--not a good  
sign. " he grimaced.  
" And you're not a good person. " a familiar voice came from across the room. Vegeta looked up and gawked, " ONNA?! "  
Chi-Chi stood there in what looked like a similar black body-suit the ouji had worn on Namek-sei only this one  
covered just above her nose giving it a ninja-like appearance. She had armor on her shoulders, elbows, chest, stomach, and  
knees that were the pink and navy-ish colors from her childhood armor. Her normally bunned-up hair in a long ponytail like  
she wore when she participated at the Tenkaichi Budokai. Chi-Chi held a very large sword in her hand and on her head  
was an adult-sized version of her helmet; complete with the ax she would throw at things, " Goodbye, Ouji. " Chi-Chi said,  
holding up the sword that was twice the size of the one Vegeta was holding.  
" Goodbye?! What the--YIPE!! " Vegeta cried out, interupted by his thoughts by the large sword almost slicing his  
face off, " ONNA!!! " he snapped, " HAS YOUR MIND FINALLY SNAPPED!! "  
" DIE OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, running at him. Vegeta backed up and thrust his own, well, Mirai's, sword forward  
and the two weapons clashed as they were now outside the castle, " You will pay for EVERYTHING you've done you manipulating  
self-serving, sick, DISGUSTING little Ouji! "  
" Onna what are you doing? " Vegeta snarled, annoyed.  
" What am I doing!!! THAT'S SOME NERVE, but then that's what I would expect from a creepy little Ouji such as  
yourself. " Chi-Chi huffed, " You're behind ALL THIS! "  
" Huh? " Vegeta cocked his head.  
" You stole my village's king and used your psychic powers to create this elaborate scheme to make yourself appear as  
the hero! You possessed that other monster and inturn possessed your entire community on purpose to bring my Goku to your  
side of EVIL! " Chi-Chi yelled.  
Vegeta took a moment and smirked, ::She's trying to write herself into my play by making up her own plotline. HA!::  
" I don't know WHAT you're talking about Onna. "  
" You KNOW there isn't a Princess Kakay-- "  
" --KAYKA-- "  
" --Kayka, that is my village's King Goku-sama you have locked up in your evil Ouji-tower and furthermore HE is not a  
SHE and _I_ am HIS queen! " Chi-Chi shouted. The audiance gasped in excitement at the wild turn of events.  
" You are deluding yourself Onna. " Vegeta said, pushing his weapon farther to keep his opponents from hitting his  
face, " Why, you must have the wrong village. There is no King here other than my father and me also soon enough. " he  
smirked.  
" 'King Goku-sama'??? " Kayka sweatdropped, " That isn't in the script either!? " she frowned, " Why does everybody  
have to ruin little Veggie's play on him. He's such a nice little Veggie. "  
" ENNNNNNNARG! " Chi-Chi unleashed her sword from the clash between Vegeta's and her own and now had it pointed at  
the top of ouji's neck. Vegeta was pressed against the side wall with his head turning upward. He growled, " Hahaha! NOW I've  
got you, you little sicko!! "  
" Oh, I hope she doesn't kill him; that would completely ruin the ending for me. " Freezer yawned, then picked up his  
head and rubbed his eyes.  
" Chi-chan... " Kayka said quietly as she walked to the window, her body shuddering, only to gasp at the scene.  
Vegeta pinned to the wall with Chi-Chi's sword facing his neck, " .... "  
" Honestly Onna, don't you think this is a little extreme. " Vegeta snickered.  
" You're one to talk! " Chi-Chi snapped, " Dressing my Go-chan up in a dress and mushy-talking all sorts of romantic  
things back and forth with him infront of half the city while portraying me as some demon and me having to sit and watch you  
end your little play by KISSING MY BABY!! You won't get far! Not when I'm around. "  
" Ohh, poo. " Freezer pouted, putting his video-camera away, " It was going to be so amusing, too. "  
" Ha! Of course I will Onna. I am the hero of this fairy-tale. I am the prince of this fairy-tale. The hero ALWAYS  
wins and the prince always gets his princess, you think you'd know better by now. " he mocked.  
" EVIL...LITTLE...OUJIIIIII!!!! " Chi-Chi sliced her sword upward, sending a large gash from the top of Vegeta's neck  
to the tip of his chin.  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! " Vegeta cried out in pain.  
" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " a  
terrified voice screamed, echoing throught the auditorium and causing the ouji to freeze in place. He painfully bent his  
head lower to see Kayka watching from the window in shock, her body shuddering every-so-often, " VEH-GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
The little ouji smiled briefly, then yelped and grabbed his throat with his spare hand, trying to block the bleeding.  
The audiance looked on in awe and fear for the prince.  
" HOW DARE YOU!! " an enraged voice yelled from off-stage. Bulma stomped onto the stage, " CHI-CHI WHAT THE HECK ARE  
YOU DOING! YOU SLICED MY HUSBAND'S NECK!!! " she screamed.  
" Get back off-stage Bulma. " Vegeta whispered.  
" WHAT! YOU'RE BLEEDING VEGETA! SHE _CUT_ YOU!! THAT THING'S HUGE! HOW DARE SHE!! " Bulma complained.  
" I'll fix my neck later, Bul-chan. Besides I have a feeling Onna's just lost a major battle in the war. " he  
smirked, watching the panic-stricken worried look on Kayka's face, tears now rolling down her cheeks at the ouji's cut.  
" Ugh, Vegeta you need to put something on that! " Bulma's annoyment turned from her agitation at Chi-Chi to Vegeta,  
" It's going to get infected and you'll get a big scar and-- "  
" BULMA MOVE! " he shouted.  
" Fine! " she snubbed him, then yelped as Chi-Chi ran at Vegeta again. The ouji stopped her with his sword and  
started pushing her back with it. Both swords hitting each other everytime they tried to attack. Halfway across the stage  
Vegeta burst into ssj2 and easily knocked Chi-Chi's sword away with his own, sending it flying into the backround.  
" I am the legendary super saiyajin no ouji! Behold my sheer power and tremble!! " he said, once again back-on-track  
with his script.  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him.  
" Onna, do you really think you can defeat me without your 'weapon' while I'm at this level of my power? You must be  
joking. " Vegeta smirked, " I have to say though, you play a demon pretty well for someone who didn't want the part in the  
first place. "  
Chi-Chi froze in place, realizing everything she had just done and sweatdropped, " ERRR, I HATE YOU!! " she lunged at  
him. Vegeta caught her in a headlock, then pulled out a capsule and tossed it at Chi-Chi, covering her in a straightjacket.  
" Well Onna, it was a snazzy costume, slightly re-used mode-of-death, and the sword was a nice touch, but you lost. "  
he dropped her into her seat in the audiance next to Gohan, " WATCH HER NEXT TIME, oh-kay kaka-spawn! " he said to Gohan,  
who sweatdropped and nodded blankly in return.  
" And thus, the monsters were defeated! " Vejitto's voice came from the narration box. The chibi fusion-babies  
nervously approached the stage, waddling back to their village.  
" Were you scared of the evil demon witch lady? " Vegeta smiled at the chibis, who nodded, " Well don't worry little  
half-kakas, Veggie can easily take care of her. " the chibis all smiled weakly. Vegeta stood up and turned towards the  
castle, " And now to rescue my beautiful Princess Kayka. " he smirked, walking inside the castle and up the stairs, " Oh  
Kaykarrotto. " the ouji said in a sing-song voice as he reached the top of the stairs and knocked on the door, " Your  
heroic hero has heroically saved the day and has now come to save you as well. " Vegeta commented, then looked at the 6  
button control panel on the door, " Let's see, what did Bulma say it was...ah! 123. " he pressed the buttons and the door  
raised open. Vegeta grinned, then yelped as something grabbed and tackled him to the floor.  
" VEGGIE! VEH-HEH-HEH-GEEEEEEEeeEEEEEEEEEeeEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! " Kayka wailed as she hugged him tightly while pressing  
him against the floor, " OH VEGGIE YOU'RE ALRIGHT I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!! " the larger saiyajin sobbed loudly, crying  
into Vegeta's cape, " Little Veggie how's your neck? " she sniffled, lifting his head upwards.  
" I'm, fine, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " I've had worse cuts than thi-- "  
" Veggie still bleeding!! " Kayka looked like she was about to bawl all over again.  
" Ka--Kakay, err, Kayka PLEASE! " the ouji stammered while Kayka hugged him tightly, then grabbed a piece of cloth  
from the bed in the tower room and wrapped it around Vegeta's neck to contain the wound.  
" Veggie get better please. " she sniffled, " That looked so scary what Chi-chan did to you. I wish I had a senzu  
bean to make it all go away. " Kayka stood up, still hugging the now decidedly comfortable ouji, " How could Chi-chan just  
suddenly go ballistic like that. It's not natural. Not even for her. "  
" Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm? " the glowing-bright-red-faced Vegeta looked up at her, " Kakay-chaaaaan. "  
" Aww, lil-lil Veggie's face is all red again. " Kayka grinned, holding him up under the arms. The ouji's tail wagged  
dreamily back and forth, " Heeeee~~~ VeggieVeggie!!! " she bounced him up and down a couple times, then went to the window,  
" Good news everybody! Little Veggie is gonna be oh-kay!!! "  
" HOORAY!!! " the fusions and audiance cheered, sans Chi-Chi who was mentally cursing up a storm on Vegeta.  
" So, Veggie-sama know what time it is now that the play is coming to a close? " Kayka giggled, blushing lightly.  
" HMMMMmmmmmm? " the still-glowing ouji cocked his head, " Curtain-call? "  
" No silly! " Kayka laughed, " It is time for my SWEET little Veggie to give his princess a big wet kiss! "  
Vegeta froze, his eyes bulging out of his head, " WHAT?! " he pushed himself away, " No way, Kakarrotto!!! I fought  
Freezer, I fought Onna, I saved you, that's the end of it. "  
" That's not what the script says. " Kayka held it up and read from it, " "Prince Vegeta gives Kayka a big long kiss"  
. Yup, that's in there alright. " she nodded, proud of herself, " So, Veggie ready to give it a try? " she batted her  
eyelashes at him. Vegeta gulped.  
" Ka-ka-ka-ka, ka-ka-ka-ka, ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-- " his whole head turned a bright red as he began to stammer and  
stutter uncontrolably, " --ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka, ka ka ka KA--- "  
" Yeah, that's right, caca is another name for poop! " Kayka said warmly.  
" Gahhhhhh~~~~ " Vegeta trailed off, his voice squeaking.  
" Come on Veggie, all you have to do is lean me out of the window and give me a little bity tiny kiss and its all  
over, what do you say? " Kayka said soothingly while patting him on the hands.  
" Nuh--no! " he stammered, trying to pull his currently numb-hands out of Kayka's, " I can't! I can't KISS  
Kakarrotto! Not infront of all those people! And--and Freezer and Onna and-- "  
" Little Veggie sliced Freezer's head off and stuffed Chi-chan in a straightjacket, what is to worry a-bout? " Kayka  
frowned.  
" I won't kiss you! " Vegeta said bluntly.  
" But that's how you wrote your ending-- "  
" --well we can end it without any kissing! " he snorted.  
" Veggie-- " Kayka pouted, leaning her head sideways and bent down to his height.  
" WHAT! "  
" Veggie just pretend its Kayka just like Veggie pretended about everything else in his play. " Kayka patted him on  
the head, " It doesn't have to be a 'big long kiss'. Veggie can have a small short fairly painless one. "  
" Well... " Vegeta mumbled teetering back and forth on the idea.  
" Pleeeeeeeeease? " Kayka grinned cheesily.  
" Just pretend you're Kayka, huh? " Vegeta looked at her suspicously.  
" Or Bulma. Bulma works too. "  
" That's a bigger stretch than you can imagine, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said flatly, folding his arms, " I'm going over  
to the window and announce I saved you and its the end of the play. "  
" But Veggie! That isn't how it ends! You'll make Kayka sad if you don't wanna at least give her a LITTLE smooch. "  
" So now you're refering to Kayka from the thrid person! " the ouji rolled his eyes, then turned to her.  
" No, I am Kayka until we finish the play and leave the stage, then I'm 'Kakarrotto' again, right? " she asked.  
" Yes. "  
" So you wouldn't be smoochin Kakarrotto, you'd be smoochin Kayka. Do you really wanna break your imaginary oujo's  
heart on her? " Kayka sniffled.  
" No--but--I----UGH!! " the ouji moaned in inner turmoil, then let out a yelp suddenly as Kayka pushed him to the  
window.  
" Veggie-sama, look at all the people who are so proud of what you did and all the villagers you saved. After you  
leave this stage you'll just go back to being Vegeta Oujisama; ruler of a blown-up planet and one peasant who lives several  
hours away from him, but right now your a hero! A great hero who just saved his entire kingdom from the threat of two  
powerful monsters who tried to take everyone and everything he loves away from him. A great hero who's going to be crowned  
king by his parents and marry his princess and live happily ever after. Don't you think you should at least give THAT Veggie  
, the Veggie in your dreamland, a happy ending? "  
The little ouji smiled, then grabbed Kayka by the hands and turned around, looking all dreamy-eyed, " Oh Kayka-chan,  
that was beautiful... "  
" Uhhh... " Kayka facefaulted, " Veggie...Veggie wake up again you feel asleep while you were still a-wake. "  
" Nama do la, Kaykarrotto.. " Vegeta sighed in saiyago leaning Kayka against the ledge of the window. Kayka laughed  
nervously.  
" Hahahahaha, I don't know what that means in english little Veggie. " she sweatdropped.  
" It means you are absolutely correct, Kayka. " the ouji softly responded, then bent down and smooched her. Kayka  
mentally yelped, then reached behind Vegeta and wapped him on the back. The ouji shook from the light blow, then froze in  
absolute terror as he realized actually where he was, what he was doing, and who he was doing it to. Vegeta cried out in  
muffled horror, pushed Kayka away, leaned his head out the window, and promptly threw up.  
Kayka stared at the barfing ouji, then turned to the audiance and grinned in classic Goku style, " And they lived  
happily ever after! The end! "  
  
  
" I can't believe he's been throwing up for the past 20 minutes. " Gohan muttered in disbelief.  
" I'm not sure whether I should be insulted or not. " Goku cocked his head as they sat onstage; still in his Kayka  
costume, " The audiance really loved Veggie's play though. " he nodded happily, " I can't believe how loud they cheered!  
And they even thought little Veggie's barfing and Freezer's decaptitated head trick and Chi-chan attacking poor little  
Vedge'ums was all part of the act! "  
" What DID happen to Freezer anyway? " Bulma asked, capsulizing pieces of the set.  
" I'm not sure. " Gohan bit his lip, " He ran out laughing maniacally waving his camera in the air with one hand and  
his head in the other when the curtain came down and everyone was cheering on Toussan and Vegeta's, ech, kiss. " he turned  
a pale green.  
" I find eating an entire box of orange-flavored tic-tacs gets that funny Veggie-taste out of your mouth pretty  
well. " Goku nodded, then let out an orange-colored breath. Gohan sweatdropped, " Besides, it's nothing to worry about.  
Veggie was daydreaming I was Kayka at the time. " he grinned.  
Bulma sighed, " I REALLY need to perform some psychological tests on him. Why there's complete LAYERS of Vegeta's  
subconsious that need to be cleaned out, or at least understood. "  
" Uggghhhh... " Vegeta wobbled down the stairs and out of the castle, barf dribbling down the side of mouth.  
" Hey little buddy 'o mine. You feelin any better now that you've thrown up all that yummy food that somehow managed  
to fit itself in that little bity belly of yours? " Goku said sweetly. Vegeta glared at him, then sweatdropped.  
" You're STILL WEARING THAT?! "  
" It's really comfy! And it makes me feel all special to little Veggie. " the larger saiyajin grinned.  
" Just go change Kakarrotto. I don't think my eyes can bear it to look at you in that costume anymore. " Vegeta  
moaned in pain, rubbing his eyes. He opened them to find the larger saiyajin back in his regular orange and blue gi with  
the princess crown still on his head; grinning, " AHH!! "  
" ? " Goku cocked his head, still grinning at the ouji.  
" HOW'D YOU CHANGE SO FAST!! " Vegeta snapped at him.  
" Maaaaagic. " Goku said, then burst into giggles.  
" ....oh. " Vegeta blinked, " Right. "  
" Vegeta-kun. " Bulma capsulized the castle, then walked over to him, " How's your throat? " she said, conserned.  
" I'm fine, Bulma. " he snorted, " Nothing that won't heal with a senzu bean once I get one--ack! "  
Bulma tilted Vegeta's head up and cringed slightly at the gaping cut, " Dear God....what was Chi-Chi THINKING! "  
Goku's eyes watered to the brim just looking at the slice down Vegeta's neck again, " Lil-lil Veh-GEEEEEEEEEEeee.. "  
he stood up, clasping his hands together and sniffling, " It looks like it hurts you so muuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccchhhhhh!! "  
the saiyajin wailed.  
" Yes Kakarrotto, it is a VERY painful gash. " Vegeta noted, " But I will recover. " he boasted, then shrieked to see  
Goku looming over him, tears running down his cheeks.  
" Poor Veggie's little neck!!!! "  
" Bulma, let go of me so I can run far away from Kakarrotto. " the ouji said, slightly worried for what was about  
to happen.  
Bulma let go and sweatdropped as Goku took that moment to latch onto the smaller saiyajin and start balling into his  
shoulder.  
" MY POOR HURT AND IN PAIN LITTLE VEDGE'UMS I WISH I COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING SOOOOONERRRERREERRRR!!!! " Goku wailed  
loudly, then felt something kick him in the rear, " Oww! "  
" Will you let go of him and get out to the car! " Chi-Chi said, annoyed and still in the straightjacket.  
" No if I leave you will slice little Veggie's soft lil body some more!! " Goku said protectively, holding onto the  
ouji like a stuffed toy.  
" Goku, my hands are TRAPPED IN THIS THING. There's no way I could cut the Ouji. " Chi-Chi snorted, " By the way you  
think you could help me get this thing off? "  
" Nuh-uh! What if Chi-chan took her shoes off and used her feet like hands to hold the sword and attack Veggie! "  
Goku accused her.  
" ...say that's not a bad idea. " Chi-Chi smiled, " GOHAN! TAKE MY SHOES OFF! " she ordered him.  
" Oh no he's not! " Bulma exclaimed, " I'm not letting you anywhere NEAR my Vegeta until you're mentally back to  
normal...whenever that will be. "  
" Haha! In that case I never get to see Onna again! " Vegeta grinned.  
" Heh-heh-heh, very funny Ouji. COME ON GOKU WE'RE LEAVING NOW! " Chi-Chi said.  
" Oh-kay Chi-chan. " Goku sighed. Vegeta cocked his head up exposing his wound and Goku's eyes instantly watered up  
for the third time, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! " he hugged Vegeta tighter.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Oh Kakay, it hurts me SO. If only Onna hadn't gone all psycho-lady and attempted to SLICE my soft, warm little body  
into many many pieces I'd still be oh-kay. " Vegeta exclaimed overdramatically.  
" HE COULD'VE DODGED IT! GOKU! " Chi-Chi ran over to him, " Goku that Ouji set me up! He could've gone ssj2 ANYTIME  
HE WANTED! He LET himself get cut in the throat so he could gain your sympathy and make ME seem like the bad guy! " she  
protested.  
" Isn't that want Veggie cast you as? " Goku quieted his sobbing.  
" I, yes but, URG!! I wasn't playing the bad guy! I was playing the heroine coming to stop the ouji's evil  
manipulative hold on you and prove you're not his princess and that you're MY Go-chan not his!! " Chi-Chi explained.  
" Kakay-chan my cut is SO DEEP. Why it might have very well punctured my lungs and destoryed my ablility to  
breathe! " Vegeta fake-gasped, feeling the larger saiyajin's hold on him grow tighter, " You MAY have to give your sweet  
little Veggie mouth-to-mouth. " he said, then smirked at Chi-Chi.  
" THIS FROM THE GUY WHO JUST THREW UP FOR A HALF HOUR AFTER KISSING YOU! HA! " Chi-Chi laughed mockingly, " Stupid  
Ouji! Goku's not THAT dum! "  
" Chi-chan I'm goin home with Veggie tonight to make sure he gets better. " Goku whispered, patting Vegeta on the  
back, " Can't leave hurt little Veggies all alone without love and care. "  
" WHAT!? " Chi-Chi fell over, " HE'S JUST FINE GOKU! We'll get him a senzu and he'll be back to normal! "  
" Oh little Veggie. " Goku sniffled.  
" Oh KAKAY, you're so good to me. " Vegeta mock-sniffled in response.  
" Urg... " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! "  
" You DID do a pretty good job of portarying yourself as the villain; even if it WAS unintentional. " Bulma added.  
" I'm NOT letting MY GO-CHAN stay OVERNIGHT at the OUJI-HUT!! " Chi-Chi screamed angrily.  
" Umm, Kaasan maybe you oughta go lay down for a little while, huh? " Gohan said nervously.  
" But GOHAN!! THE OUJI!!!! " Chi-Chi pleaded, " He's going to wait until he's all alone in his room with my baby and  
start doing, nasty creepy SICK things to him! "  
" Toussan'll be oh-kay, Kaasan. " Gohan comforted her.  
" MMMMmmmm-hmm-hmm-hmm. " the now glowing bright red Vegeta giggled to himself with a big smile on his face.  
" GOHAN!!! " Chi-Chi cried. Both her and Gohan now looking equally frightened.  
" Bulma? " Gohan looked to her for help.  
" Goku can sleep on the couch, or in one of the guest rooms. " she explained, " So don't worry about it. "  
" Ohhhhh.... " Chi-Chi bit her lip, very very worried about it.  
" Heeheeheehahaha! " the fusion babies chased each other around the empty auditorium.  
" Hey look it's the scary lady! " one of them pointed at Chi-Chi.  
" SCARY! I'LL SHOW YOU SCARY YOU LITTLE OUJI-SPAWNED MONSTERS!! " she snapped at them. The fusion babies collectively  
shrieked and ran to the other side of the room.  
" Chi-chan that wasn't very nice. " Goku frowned.  
" Evil little THINGS. They don't deserve to exist, BUT YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EXIST EVEN MORE!! " she directed her gaze  
at Vegeta.  
" Hey little brothers and little sisters! Time to go home! " Gogeta opened the doors to the auditorium, " Your Mommy  
and Daddy are here to pick you up! They brought the time machine van with 'um! "  
" And what a big van it is! " Vejitto grinned.  
" Mommy? " one of the fusion babies said w/big sparkily eyes. A familiar looking figure in an orange gi poked his  
head in the room.  
" HELLO! " the fusions Goku said happily.  
" MOMMY!! " they all cheered, running at him and latching themselves on his arms and legs, " MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!! "  
" He's so lucky... " regular Goku mused, sighing in slight envy, " All those adorable little fusion-babies. I'd do  
just about anything to have some like that. " he smiled, dazed. Vegeta paled and inched away from Goku.  
" Hee~~~ " the fusions Goku walked up to the stage, " I would like to thank you for taking care of all my little  
babies! They look like they had FUN! " he grinned.  
" GOKU!!--I mean--OTHER GOKU!! " Chi-Chi shouted at the one with the chibis hugging him, " Why do you have all these  
half-ouji-ish creatures around? " she asked calmly.  
" Didn't I send you away a long long time a-go? " the fusion Goku narrowed his eyes suspicously at her, " Yeah! You  
were mean to me and tried to kill Veggie so I sent you away. "  
" With his MIND. " Gogeta whispered, adding.  
" That means he made his you disappear. " Vejitto said.  
" ..oh. " Chi-Chi turned a pale white, " Heh-heh-heh, well, you're joking right? "  
The fusion Goku held out his hand and a fairly large fish suddenly appeared in it. He took a bite, " Nope. "  
Everyone else sweatdropped at his power.  
" Veggie gonna come say thank you too? " fusion Goku said sweetly in the direction of the room's door. A little  
figure walked in wearing a navy blue gi with a white t-shirt underneath it. He was twitching in a slightly nervous manner  
as he made his way to where his counterpart and the others were standing, " There you are. " fusion Goku warmly hugged the  
twitching ouji, " Who's my lil Veggie? "  
" I am! " the nervous saiyajin quickly responded.  
" Veggie these are the nice people who baby-sat our little babies. Why don't you say thank you to them for doing such  
a VERY GOOD job. "  
" Thank you. " fusion Vegeta said politely, then cocked his head towards his identical counterpart and squeaked out,  
" Save me. Or kill me. Either one is fine. " he twitched.  
" OH! Wanna see little Veggie dance before we go! " fusion Goku said eagerly, " He's pretty graceful when he tries  
real hard and I can make his little limbs move all by themselves! It's so cute! " he clasped his hands together, then held  
up his right hand and lifted his fingers back and forth, making the ouji's arms and legs move about on their own, " Haha!  
I can make Veggie spin too! " he twirled his finger, causing the fusion Vegeta to twirl on one foot. Goku stopped, " Little  
Veggies are loads of fun! "  
" So tired...so humiliating... " fusion Vegeta shuddered. He tried to climb up onto the stage, then grabbed regular  
Vegeta by the collar, " Kakarrotto sent everyone we know except me away with his MIND!! I can't even get off the planet  
without him using his psychic powers to BLOW UP every sadly-primative spaceship I manage to make with what I find in the  
woods behind that mountain cottage of his!!! He won't let me LEAVE!!! And he keeps making me perform cutesy tasks and sing  
kiddie songs with him and PLEASE KILL ME NOW!! He can't touch me if I'm dead!! " he begged his counterpart, " Blast me  
through the heart, blow my head off I don't care!!! Just do it and do it FAST!!! "  
" Uhhh, I don't quite know if-- " Vegeta started.  
" Kakarrotto makes me wear fuzzy light pink footie pajamas to bed because he thinks I look CUTE in them!! " fusion  
Vegeta cried, his eyes bloodshot.  
" Alright. " Vegeta formed a ball of ki in his hands. His counterpart smiled with relief only to pause when the ki  
suddenly disappeared. Vegeta looked down at his hand, baffled, " Eh? "  
" Is this one mine too? " fusion Goku grinned, looming over them.  
" NO!!! " regular Goku shrieked, grabbing his respective ouji, " Fine another Veggie in another timeline! I NEED  
my little Veggie and he's hurt!! SEE! " he held up Vegeta's head to show his slashed neck.  
Fusion Goku gasped.  
" Chi-chan did that when she was temporarily insane. "  
" That's why I banished mine away. " fusion Goku replied, " No one's gonna hurt Vedge'ums NOW! " he smiled coyly at  
his ouji, who gulped, " Not when I've got him all to myself! "  
" Help. " fusion Vegeta squeaked out, " Please, please help me.. " he looked around at the others with begging eyes,  
then yelped as fusion Goku picked him up in his arms.  
" Time for us to go kids! " fusion Goku said cheerfully, " The time machine van is in the hallway right outside! "  
" YAY!! " the fusion babies cheered and ran out.  
" Bye bye little fusion-babies. " regular Goku sniffled.  
" Bulma-- " fusion Vegeta turned towards her, " Bulma help me. Talk some reason into him! You can talk to him! I know  
you can, you were always so good at keeping him calm. You saved everyone else so much time before he eventually sent them  
away too. Just like he sent you away when you came up to the mountain and tried to sneak me out and take me back home. I,  
I haven't been home in so many years... "  
Bulma looked at the fusion Goku, worried, " Gogeta, just how strong are his psychic powers? " she whispered.  
" Goku-san can zap away a whole city fulla people and make entire buildings appear and control peoples minds and  
manipulate their desires and create food just by thinking about it. " Gogeta grinned.  
" Uhhh... " Bulma paled, " Veh--Vegeta here's my cellphone number, why don't you call me when you get home and we can  
talk. " she smiled handing fusion Vegeta a piece of paper.  
" No use. Kakarrotto just zaps away the number from my brain's memory. " he shivered, " We have no phones anymore.  
There are no phones anywhere in Kakarrotto's house. Not since I tried calling 911. "  
Bulma looked seriously worried for this frightened version of the ouji, " Umm, Goku? "  
" Veggies all mine. " fusion Goku giggled as he rubbed fusion Vegeta's belly, " And now I'm gonna have 2 more little  
Veggies to play with too. and we'll all have lotsa fun together playing games and roasting marshmellows and singing songs  
and I'm gonna tuck 'um all in for the night and they'll tell me how much they wuv me. " he ticked the smaller saiyajin's  
foot, " Come on now Veggie! " Goku cooed, turning around and walking towards the exit, " Mmm, we'll have loads of fun when  
WE get home, Veggie-chan. " he smirked, rubbing the ouji. Fusion Vegeta, struggled in the larger saiyajin's arms, then lept  
out of his grasp and ran headlong towards the stage where everyone else was standing. He made a leap up at the stage only  
to have his body freeze in place.  
" Where does Veggie think he is going! " fusion Goku said, a hint of annoyance in his voice, " I can't let him run  
away on me or else he will get a spanking when we get home. "  
Fusion Vegeta whinced, then felt the hold on his body release and he came falling towards the floor only to have the  
same force catch him and float him onto his feet.  
" Come on little Veggie. And no tricks this time! I can see into your little head you know. " fusion Goku folded his  
arms and waited for him at the end of the auditorioum. Fusion Vegeta sadly waddled to the door with his tail hanging limp  
between his legs. An aura of gloom falling over him as he peeked over his shoulder at the others.  
" Bye Bulma, bye Onna, bye Mirai, bye Gohan, bye Goten, bye Trunks, bye Bura! " he sniffled, " I miss you. " fusion  
Vegeta's eyes glazed over. He yelped as he felt himself yanked out of the room. He stuck his head back in the doorway, " I  
LOVE YOU BULMA!!! " he cried, then disappeared from view as the bright light of the time machine disappearing could be seen  
flashing from the doorway.  
" Wow.....that was creepy. " Vegeta muttered.  
" Tell me about it. HE missed me! " Chi-Chi gawked.  
" You can't...make things appear and disappear, can you Kakarrotto? " Vegeta asked him nervously.  
Goku blinked, " Uhh... " he pulled something out of his pocket, " TA-DA! The 10 of spades! " he grinned, holding up  
the card.  
" Thank God. " Vegeta said bluntly.  
" It's scary to think Toussan would go mad with power if he had super-human psychic abilities like that. " Gohan  
shuddered.  
" That Veggie looked almost sad to be going home. " Goku cocked his head.  
" OF COURSE HE WAS SAD THAT OTHER YOU IS USING HIM AS A PUPPET AND A PLAYTHING AND WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE HE DOES TO  
HIM!!! " Vegeta yelled angrily, then spat, " I should've put that other me out of his misery when he had the chance! At  
least he would've died a warriors death instead of lost his sanity playing cuddle-toy to that psycho-version of you. " he  
turned to Gogeta and Vejitto, " So you two going home now too? "  
" Well, " Vejitto said while Gogeta giggled, " We actually brought you a little surprise to say hello and goodbye  
who we met while timetraveling to go tell the other you and Mommy to pick our brothers and sisters up. "  
" Really? Who is it? Another Kaka-tortured me? " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Nope! " Gogeta happily squeaked out, then stepped aside to reveal a familiar looking character. Vegeta's jaw  
dropped to the floor along with a look of shock by everyone else.  
" Ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-KAYKA!! " he gasped. There before him in the flesh stood a female saiyajin identical to the  
one he had drawn. Only this one had her back spikes in a ponytail and was wearing an orange and blue gi. She shared Goku's  
height.  
" She's Goku-san TOO! " Gogeta grinned, " Isn't that AMAZING!!! "  
" We found her when we were off looking for some chibi saiyajins to bring with us in the first place. " Vejitto  
explained, " I figured since she's a she she might have a couple of her own but she doesn't. Well, she said she's going to,  
but not right away. "  
The Goku-ish saiyajin smiled, then stared blankly when she realized something about a foot and a half below her  
suspicously inspecting her. She sweatdropped and looked down to see a little ouji staring up at her, wide-eyed.  
" Kayyyka? " Vegeta smiled, clasping his hands together, " Hiiii, Kayka. " he said in a dazed voice.  
The female Goku counterpart cocked her head, then bent down to his height, " HI VEGGIE!!! " she squealed.  
Vegeta fell over, twitching.  
" Haha! She's just like me! " regular Goku said happily.  
" WHADDA YOU MEAN "HI VEGGIE"!!! " Vegeta exclaimed, getting back on his feet, shocked.  
" I mean, HI VEGGIE, I am happy to see you again. Even though I just saw you 5 minutes ago....wait, which Veggie is  
this again? " she said, confused.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " So much for 'Princess Kayka' and THAT particular little fantasyland. "  
" This is my timeline's Veggie. " Vejitto pointed out.  
" OH! In that case I am happy to meet you other little Veggie. " 'kayka' shook his hand, " Does your me give you  
hugs too? "  
" Is the sky blue. " Vegeta said flatly.  
'Kayka' giggled, " Course it is, silly confused little Veggie don't you ever look up at it? "  
::All that beauty; completely opposite gender from Kakarrotto; and she STILL has a kaka-mentality!:: Vegeta mentally  
groaned, ::I should've known better than to expect some sweet-sounding, intelligent observation on how wonderful a ruler I  
am to her::  
" My Veggie really likes it when I hug him. Sometimes we just hold each other for entire HOURS at a time! " 'Kayka'  
blushed wildly. Vegeta looked past her to see another identical him; this one in the ouji's normal training gear with the  
exception of his bangs were down. The other him had a gigantic victorious smirk on his face.  
Vegeta glared at the saiyajin, " I envy him. "  
" HIIIIIIIII Veggie-with-bangs! " Goku tapped him on the shoulder.  
" Who are you? " the ouji cocked an eyebrow.  
" AHH!! " Goku squealed and hugged him from behind, " I love little Veggies when they're uninformed! " he teleported  
over to Vegeta, the fusions, and 'Kayka', " Silly forest-scented Veggie! I am this timeline's her! " Goku pointed to the  
pony-tailed female saiyajin.  
Vegeta blinked for a moment, then pointed at the original one and burst out laughing, " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "  
The original Vegeta sweatdropped, " Now I envy AND hate him. "  
" HAA~~~....WOO! Heh-heh. " the alternate Vegeta Goku was holding finally stopped laughing, " That's, really really  
funny, and cruel. "  
" It's crunny! " girl Goku chirped.  
" Exactly Kakarrotto! " he grinned in agreement. Original Vegeta hissed at him, " Well, your life must be  
interesting. " he smirked.  
" Hmph. " Vegeta snorted, " Well I'M married to Bulma and I'm rich and I have a big room and lots of fancy food like  
I used to eat back on Bejito-sei. " he boasted.  
" I have Kakay. "  
" *HISSSS*! "  
" This is fun. " the other Vegeta said happily, then looked up at Goku, " Can you put me down now, Kaka--*snicker*  
Kakarrotto. " he couldn't help but laugh.  
" K! " Goku dropped him to the floor. The ouji yelped in pain.  
" Well, good luck in all your, *chuckle* future attempts. " Vegeta shook the original's hand, " Such and odd  
mutation. " he mumbled in wonder to himself as he glanced over at the male Goku. He smiled, " I happen to think I'm pretty  
lucky! "  
" Hey me, does your bellybutton hurt when I poke my bellybutton? " male Goku asked curiously.  
" I dunno, do you feel this? " she poked herself in the arm.  
" Nope, do you feel this? " he tugged at his finger.  
The other ouji sweatdropped, " Spoke too soon. "  
" Bakas. " Vegeta sweatdropped along with his near-identical self.  
" Well, Vejitto, Gogeta, Kakarrotto-- "  
" --yes Veggie? " they both turned to him and spoke simultaneously.  
" We've got to get going or else it'll get too dark out to fish and we won't have anything to eat tonight. " the ouji  
nodded.  
" YAY!! " 'Kayka' cheered excitedly, " I love fishing with my Veggie! " she hugged him tightly, latching onto him.  
" Mmm... " the smaller saiyajin grinned, his face turning bright red.  
" Your Veggie lives with you? " Goku gasped.  
" Yeah. " 'Kayka' replied, " We can catch more food if there's more than one of us. "  
" We're not poor at all though. Infact, because, unlike what I've heard from Vejitto here; the money Kakarrotto won  
at the tournament wasn't mostly wasted on learning equipment for a child that doesn't exist in my time we have plenty to get  
by on, but we still have to hunt for the majority of our food. "  
" MY Veggie never hunts with me. " Goku pouted, then glanced down at Vegeta w/big sparkily eyes, " Why doesn't Veggie  
hunt and fish with me? "  
" Why do that when I can just BUY you a supermarket! " Vegeta exclaimed, then added, " Besides I'm not going  
skinny-dipping in a freezing-cold river with you while trying to catch freakishly large fish! "  
" It's not freezing-cold in the daytime little Veggie. " 'Kayka' pointed out.  
" Yeah little Veggie, other me's right it isn't cold in the river during the day. " Goku nodded.  
" URGH!! JUST LEAVE ALREADY!!! " Vegeta screamed, fuming.  
" Oh-kay. Goodbye little Vedge'ums! I love you! " 'Kayka' hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then hopped  
into the time machine. Vegeta just grumbled in response, a light red.  
" Let's go everybody! " Gogeta said happily as the fusions and counterparts all got into the time machine.  
" BYE OTHER ME!!! " 'Kayka' and Goku waved happily to each other. The time-machine lifted up into the air, then  
disappeared in a flash of light.  
Goku smiled, " I bet SHE'S her Veggie's ~*princess*~. " he mused. He turned to Vegeta, " Hey Veggie-- "  
" --Kakarrotto. " Vegeta groaned.  
" What is it little Veggie? "  
" Kakarrotto, I never want to hear the phrase "Princess Kayka" ever EVER again. " he shook his head in distaste,  
" I'm sticking to 'servant-maidhood' and that's it! "  
" Aww, what about ~*Princess Kakay*~? " Goku asked, grinning.  
" NO. "  
" Kakarroujo? "  
" NO! "  
" Aww Veggie, stop being such a baby about it! " Goku whined.  
" I said NO! "  
  
  
  
Somewhere within the depths of h.f.i.l.  
King Bejito walked along the path, sipping a Pepsi when he stopped infront of a large wooden post in the ground with  
a gigantic sign on it written in saiyago. He looked up at the sign.  
" Attention King Bejito Oujisama and fellow saiyajins. *sip*, there will be a screening of a particularly interesting  
saiyajin film at the south corner of h.f.i.l. concerning your son and/or prince. *sip*. I find the majority of you will  
leave with a shock and some further insights into Prince Vegeta's whereabouts on the planet Earth. The showing will be at  
8:00pm eastern/standard. Bring your own snacks. Sincerely, Freezer. " Bejito read outloud to himself, " Hmm, " he glanced  
towards the south end of the place and headed in that direction with a curious look on his face, " I wonder what THAT could  
be about. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
7:22 PM 2/3/2003  
THE END!  
Vegeta: (gawking and in terror) YOU'RE GOING TO END IT RIGHT THERE?!  
Chuquita: Yup. Pretty much.  
Vegeta: You're not going to reveal whether my father or any of the other saiyajin see this 'film' either, are you?  
Chuquita: Not really. Nope.  
Vegeta: (groans) Ughh...  
Chuquita: (perks up) Anyways! Where were we?  
Goku: My Toussan's visions! (grins)  
Chuquita: Oh yeah! (clasps her hands together) If you don't count the ones where the planet blows up he has some really  
interesting and sometimes funny visions!  
Goku: Veggie was in one of the visions!  
Vegeta: (still uneasy from the cliffhanger ending) Am I.  
Goku: (cheerfully) YES you AM!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: Bardock saw parts of the first battle between you and Son-kun.  
Goku: Yeah, that's about all the Veggie he saw; (grins) unlike when I saw that nakee Veggie preaching to me about how good a  
lil saiyajin I was back when I was fighting Freezer! That was a LOT more Veggie.  
Vegeta: (looking embarassed and sickened) (sarcasm) Thank you, Kakarrotto, for once again reminding the reviewers of that  
one episode.  
Chuquita: I taped that one and some of the other Freezer episodes last summer when they were airing. You know it took like 3  
times until Veggie actually kicked the bucket?  
Goku: (giggles) Veggies are like cockroaches. They never REALLY die.  
Vegeta: (big evil grin)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrop) Now I'M getting creeped out. (thinks) The one I liked most out of Bardock's visions was the one where  
you actually talked to him while on Namek and telling him its not to late for him to change and be a good guy.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Kakarrotto tries to turn EVERYBODY into a sugary-sweet blissful idiot like himself.  
Goku: HAPPY!  
Vegeta: (mutters to Chu) See what I mean.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Umm, I also saw the last GT ep on dragonball arena. (sniffles) I actually almost cried when Son-kun  
started to absorb at the db's and disappeared. And for ANY tv show to get me remote close to doing that has got to be pretty  
heart-wrenching. (perks up) However I was happy that Veggie had finally regained his normal Veggie-ness. He was also the last  
one to watch Goku leave (lookin all sad like after Cell blew him up) and he turns to Pan; the only other one still waiting  
and says a quote I had to snicker at.  
GTVeggie: (looks down at the ripped Goku's gi shirt Pan is hugging) Take care of it.  
Goku: (sweatdrops) "Take care" of my shirt???  
Vegeta: If my gt counterpart was as bold as I am I would've snatched it from the little kaka-spawn's-spawn and ran off after  
you.  
Chuquita: Somehow Son-kun gets back to normal though cuz they show (get this) 100 years into the future. Pan is very VERY  
old; there is a gigantic silver statue/monument of Goku at the budokai tournament.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Which _I_ aided on building.  
Chuquita: Oh you did not!! Anyway, there are two little kids fighting in the ring. On is Son's great-great-grandson and the  
other is (ironically) VEGGIE'S great-great-grandson. Both look completely identical to the two saiyajins with the exception  
of Goku jr's eyes (must take after someone else)  
Vegeta: 6 GENERATIONS of purple-hairred spawn and my dna FINALLY decides to make a breakthrough! (victory hoot) WOO-HOO!!  
Goku: (grins) I like Veggie jr's short-shorts. (snickers at it)  
Vegeta: YOU LEAVE MY SPAWN'S SHORT-SHORTS ALONE!! (huffs) (big smirk) Ahh, I'd love to see Onna's reaction to them; but wait,  
Onna would be DEAD already. (mock gasp) Heeheeheeheeheeheehee!  
Chuquita: They don't reveal Veggie's whereabouts but Son-kun is apparently free of Shenlong's control and watching the  
tournament.  
Vegeta: (pulls up little diagram) THIS is how I think it happened.  
[Shenlong: Farewell. (disappears w/chibi Goku) (re-appears 5 minutes later w/bloodshot eyes; chibi Goku bouncing excitedly  
up and down on Shenlong's back.  
[Chibi Goku: (sing-song) Shenny Shenny Shenny Shenny!!!  
[Shenlong: (mutters to himself) What was I thinking. (grabs Son with one hand, shakes the dragonballs out of him, zaps him  
back to normal and chucks him to the ground) Retiring with THAT thing on my back.  
[Adult Goku: (grins at him) (takes deep breath) SHENNY SHENNY SHENNY SHENNY--  
[Shenlong: SILENCE!! You may return to your loved ones now Son Goku--WHICH DON'T INCLUDE ME!! (coughs) I bid you farewell.  
[Adult Goku: BYE SHENNY!!! (Shenlong re-disappears) (happily) I'm gonna go over to Veggie's house now so we can fly off into  
space without Onna to physically, verbally and mentally abuse me! (flies off in direction of Vegeta's house)]  
[Chu and Son stare at Veggie skeptically]  
Vegeta: (grinning) Well?  
Goku: I don't call Chi-chan "Onna", Veggie.  
Vegeta: You did just now.  
Goku: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: I believed it up until you started putting your own thoughts into Son's mouth.  
Vegeta: (frowns) Oh.  
Chuquita: I also saw the first episode today and adult Son-kun looks surprisingly good in a tan. (from whatever super-warm  
climate he lived with Uubu in)  
Goku: (giggles) (flattered) It was an all-over tan too.  
Vegeta: (groans) More than I needed to know, Kakarrotto.  
Chuquita: Speaking of "Kakarrotto" the next two stories both have some point of dealing w/that word. I have a bunch of  
upcoming fics but I'm really running out of room here. *nods*.  
Kaka Verson 1.0: (one of my more oddball ideas) After Veggie accidentally hits Goku too hard, causing 'Kakarrotto' to  
re-appear. However, Kakarrotto's last memory was at the age of 2. Will Veggie be able to kaka-sit this 'big baby' until  
Bulma is able to develop a way to bring Goku back, or will Goku be stuck in jumbo-sized diapers forever? And is Veggie  
willing to change them?  
Chuquita: And,  
veggie-memory-erase by Chi: (heh, another attack of the mind) Chi-Chi decides to 'test' out one of Bulma's new inventions  
and 'accidentally' erases every memory in Vegeta's head about Goku. Has she finally found a way to free herself and Goku  
from the Ouji's curse or will Goku's NEW relationship with the ouji be even worse than the last one? Has Chi-Chi just dug  
herself into a deeper hole? Will Veggie get his lil chunk of memory back? Find out!  
Chuquita: Those aren't the names, that's just the code phrases I use to identify fics before I start them.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You write the summaries before the actual story.  
Chuquita: Yup!  
Vegeta: Confusing.  
Chuquita: I'm planning on doing them in this order. I've wanted to do something with baby Kakarrotto since the episodes,  
specials, and movies I've seen him in. I've seen and read a lot of fics where the "original" Kakarrotto was evil, and I also  
found the chibi Kakarrotto I used in my chibi Veggie fics was a little power-hungry as well; but if I used that version then  
this story would be near the same as all the others; so I decided to go a different route and use the crying, teething, and  
slightly stubborn one Grampa Gohan had to deal with before he hit his head.  
Vegeta: (pales) TEETHING?  
Chuquita: Actually the whole teething thing comes in a lot during this story. Chibi Kakarrotto doesn't know his grown-up body  
has teeth so when he starts teething on things--  
Vegeta: --he rips them into pieces.  
Chuquita: (cheerful) EXACTLY! And as for the second one I have such a glut of ideas for it I don't have room to explain.  
Goku: (happily) Chibi me is CUTE!! (hugs random baby Kakarrotto)  
Chuquita: (gawks) Where did you get that thing!?  
Goku: Time machine.  
Baby Kakarrotto: (squeals) Vehdgee! [grabs chunk of Veggie's hair and chews on it]  
Goku: Awwww, he loves you Veggie!  
Vegeta: (groans) Just end it already!  
Chuquita: Oh-kay. Bye-bye everybody! (sorry for the long-ness of this chapter) (I also added 3 more pages to my Kayka comic  
on mediaminer so check it out if you can!)  
Goku: (waves his chibi self's arm) Say bye-bye little me from the past who hasn't smacked his head yet!  
Baby Kakarrotto: Bahbah Vehdgee!!! [waves at audiance]  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I'm over here. 


End file.
